Sacrifices
by CherryValh
Summary: Porque no entiendes —se acercó a mí y me besó hasta que el aire se fue de mis pulmones—…pelea por mí. Olvídate de mi familia, déjame decirle al mundo que te amo y que solo quiero estar contigo. El amor no era acerca de tener el uno junto al otro. Era acerca de sacrificios. De pensar en el otro y él no entendía. Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él. Ooc. AU.
1. I

**Los nombres de los personajes para publicar ese Fanfic son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

* * *

**Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él. **

* * *

—¡Edward! ¡Tienen quince años! Por el amor de Dios, se merecen salir de fiesta con sus amigas—murmuré mientras levantaba mis manos al aire después de que él azotara la puerta detrás de mí.

Su oficina empezaba a ser el lugar perfecto para este tipo de discusiones.

—No, Bella. ¡No! —él gruñó pasándose la mano entre los cabellos—, no es solo una fiesta ¡Y tu lo sabes! ¡No creas que pueden engañarme así de fácil!

¿Me estaba llamando mentirosa? ¡Ahora yo soy la mentirosa!

—¡Yo no sé nada! Mía y Alice tienen 15 años y quieren salir, ¡Y yo no le veo el problema!

Mis manos se empuñaron a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras el aire salía violentamente de mis pulmones para formar nubes de frío aire alrededor de mi rostro. Estaba furiosa. Mía era solo una niña ¿Por qué él no podía entenderlo?

Edward miraba alrededor de su oficina, sus ojos fijos en el suelo mientras sus pies giraban sin sentido sobre el brillante suelo de madera pulida. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

Solté el aire que contenía en mi boca en un sonoro resoplido y me acerqué acentuando mis pasos para llamar su atención.

—Edward, ellas se merecen tener amigas y una vida social normal, como cualquier adolescente. Cuando Emmett quiere salir, ya ni siquiera pregunta o considera tu opinión…

—¡Él es mayor! ¡Es hombre! —su rostro se levantó disparado para encontrarse con el mío y noté el fulgor de sus ojos verdes encendido por la ira. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que sus mejillas se arrebolaban cuando estaba enfadado, o como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban y parecía que absorbían todo el aire de la habitación. —¡Tiene 18 años! Es diferente Isabella…

¿Solo porque Emmett era hombre?

—¿Ah sí? ¡Y según tú cuál es la diferencia! —Mi voz se levantó y llenó todo el espacio vacío que su gruñido había dejado. Sabía que estaba siendo intransigente en esto, pero no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya. Las chicas se merecían una vida, amigos, novios, y yo me había prometido a mí misma hacer lo posible para dárselos mientras estuviera aquí. —¡No es como si Emmett fuera jugando a manitas calientes con las chicas! ¡Se las jode, Edward!¿Esa es la diferencia? ¡Qué ya es todo un hombre, macho y por eso no habla contigo!

—¡Vigila lo que sale de tu boca! —Me interrumpió y las palabras sisearon entre sus dientes— Piensa en lo que dices, Isabella.

—Alice y Mía solo quieren salir a bailar, ¡No van a hacer nada malo! Y si consideras que Emmett es más apto para cuidar de sí mismo solo porque es hombre, entonces ¡Eres terriblemente machista! —mi mano se movió antes de que yo lo pudiera advertir y empujó su grande pecho con todas las fuerzas posibles.

— ¡Son mis hermanitas! ¡Mierda, Bella! —Ops, había dicho la palabra. —¡No puedes pretender que las deje ir así de fácil! —sus dedos rodearon mi muñeca en un instante y me jalaron hacia él mientras su voz crecía dentro de su pecho, esperando por ser liberada como un rugido. Mi piel ardió y estuve a punto de detener la discusión, pero sabía que era por causas no justificadas, así que traté de empujar a esa parte de mí en un rincón lejos de él. —¡Y no vuelvas a empujarme!

Oh, genial.

—¿No quiere el señor que lo vuelva a tocar? —Gruñí mientras sacudía mi muñeca en vano tratando de liberarme. Mis pies retrocedían cuantos pasos podían intentando poner distancia de por medio pero su agarre era demasiado poderoso. —¡Suéltame! ¡Machista!

—¡No me llames así! —estaba furioso, lo sabía, pero no podía detener a mi cerebro. Tenía que decirle lo mal que le hacía a las gemelas sus estúpidas reglas—¡Isabella, deja de pelear contra mí!

—¡Deja que las gemelas salgan! —mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente tratando de liberar mi brazo en vano y casi sentí las lágrimas golpeando mis párpados para salir. Era demasiado fuerte, la manera en la que me sostenía estaba hiriéndome. —¡Suéltame! — mi otra mano salió empujando su cuerpo lejos de mí pero fue inútil. Al contrario, su otra mano atrapó mi muñeca libre y en dos segundos me encontré deslizándome junto a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. —¡Señor Cullen, suélteme!

Los efectos de tener su fragancia a mi alrededor estaban cobrando su buena tanda, pero no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Mía y Alice confiaban en mí y merecían algo mejor que esto.

—¡No vuelvas a empujarme! —Rugió y dejé que mi cuerpo convulsionara de la ira, peleando y pateando sus canillas para tratar de liberarme y en cuánto levanté mi rodilla para jugar mi último recurso él retrocedió dos pasos rápidamente y dejó mi cuerpo flotar en el aire mientras sus manos me sostenían en el espacio. —¡Basta! ¡Ya, Isabella!

—¡Déjame en paz! —lloré tratando de liberar mis muñecas del agarre de hierro que tenía. —¡Suélteme señor Cullen!

Estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía pero no tenía más armas. Quería que me dejara en paz, porque de lo contrario esto no iba a terminar bien.

Mía y Alice tenían muchas explicaciones que darme después de este enfrentamiento con su hermano.

—¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Odio que me llames así y lo sabes! — De golpe estampó su pecho contra el mío y el aire de mis pulmones se escapó. Todo su pecho chocaba contra mi delgado sweater y empecé a sentir la reacción de mi cuerpo. Estaba tensa y mis manos temblaron en vez de retorcerse para ser liberadas, mis puños se relajaron bajo su intensa mirada y la línea de su ceño fruncido se relajó al ver que mi cuerpo se derretía junto al suyo—Deja de pelear contra mí—murmuró suavemente y ese fue el último golpe que necesitaba, porque las terminaciones nerviosas de toda mi piel sintieron el tono ronco de su voz y empecé a necesitar su toque. —Bebé…

Sabía que haría esto.

—No, Edward. Suéltame ahora—murmuré utilizando un intento de voz letal, aunque se rompió a medio camino restándole la mitad a mi dignidad—Ahora. Si quieres que discutamos esto como adultos, suéltame ahora, porque tienes media cena esperando por ti.

Quería llorar al recordar a todas las personas en el gran comedor de la casa, a todos los familiares de su próxima prometida.

Sus manos se alejaron de las mías y lo escuché refunfuñar mientras yo retrocedía la mayor cantidad de pasos posible, hasta que encontré la puerta de cristal y las cortinas malva que la cubrían. Los dedos de mi mano derecha la apresaron rápidamente para tener algo de tierra que me diera fuerzas.

—Vas a dejar a Mía y Alice salir con sus amigas esta noche—lo interrumpí posando mi dedo índice sobre mi propia boca, porque sabía que si me acercaba más de lo normal iba a perder primero—y a cambio, ellas van a regresar temprano, el chófer las va a traer de regreso a la una de la mañana y Emmett puede ir con ellas, o Jasper.

—¿Jasper? —Edward murmuró confuso.

Alice lo amaría, pero iba a tener que cubrirme muchas veces.

—Es su mejor amigo, Señor Cullen. Creo que lo mejor es que designe a alguien de tu confianza para cuidar a las chicas mientras salen y no hay nadie mejor que él—me alcé de hombros tratando de esconder la mentira evidente, porque él era muy bueno leyéndome después de todos estos años juntos.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia el salón por la ventana que no estaba cubierta y vi los rostros expectantes de los niños y la mueca de felicidad en el rostro de Emmett. Él sabía que si Edward me había liberado, yo había ganado al menos un poco de territorio.

—Mírame—murmuró y mi atención volvió hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. Su voz era siempre tan ronca.

—Puedes pensar que ganaste esta batalla, Isabella, pero no la guerra. Esas niñas son mis hermanas y siempre voy a tener la última palabra, y no porque me hagas estúpidos berrinches siempre vas a triunfar en tus jueguecitos.—Hizo una mueca y yo escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda para reservar mis emociones de felicidad. Sabía que las iba a dejar ir. — Voy a preguntarle a Jasper si puede salir esta noche con ellas, y ahora depende de él, porque mis hermanas menores, de 15 años…—suspiró y noté el cansancio en sus ojos— las princesas de esta casa… no van a ir a un bar vestidas como las vi ¡Sin alguien detrás de sus espaldas espantando a los perros rabiosos!

Me guardé la sonrisa para luego y asentí en silencio, aunque dentro de mí la felicidad reverberaba.

—Gracias señor Cullen—susurré y junté mis manos detrás de mi espalda, aguantando un chillido al sentir el pinchazo de dolor que me recorrió la piel donde sus manos habían estado. Troya ardería entre nosotros si él se daba cuenta que las marcas púrpura que su agarre había dejado. Mi piel se coloreaba muy rápido con cualquier toque débil y Edward… el señor Cullen casi nunca medía su fuerza.

Tenía que salir de su oficina antes de que las personas en el salón se dieran cuenta de que habíamos dejado de gritarnos tratando de alcanzar la garganta del otro, así que moví mis manos a mi regazo y empujé las puertas del salón lo más rápido que pude antes de sentir sus manos de vuelta en mi cintura.

—No hemos terminado—murmuró en mi oído antes de cerrar la puerta en mis narices y correr la cortina de la pequeña rendija que mostraba a los chicos expectantes afuera del salón de comedor. Me giró de un solo golpe y corrí lejos de su toque hasta llegar al gran sofá color musgo que acentuaba las tonalidades caoba del salón, mis manos siempre detrás de mi espalda.

—Tengo que salir y ver a los niños, señor Cul…

—¡No me llames así! —Gruñó mientras avanzaba en mi dirección—Bella—dijo la palabra como si no supiera la manera en la que mi cuerpo se calentaba desde el centro de mi alma al escucharlo—, tu sabes porque hago esto… —sus ojos se oscurecieron y rabia bullía dentro de ellos mientras sus palabras se extendían a lo largo de toda la habitación. Había estado furioso con mi ultimátum— por favor, déjame decirles a todos.

Suspiré y mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos al instante.

Le amaba tanto.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward. Los niños no se lo merecen, van a creer que quiero reemplazar a su madre y me odiarán. —Mi voz se rompió al final de la oración pero me recompuse igual de rápido. No quería que él supiera lo mucho que a mí me costaba esto. Era lo mejor para todos. —Y aún si, por un milagro ellos entienden como me siento, todo mundo va a pensar en el testamento de tu padre y yo… no quiero… no quiero tu dinero…

Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe. Dios, tenía que pensar en otras maneras de presentarle esto sin que mi corazón se rompiera.

—Bebé—cuando los abrí lo único que encontré fue su mirada brutal y adolorida. Tenía que dejarle. —yo sé eso. Yo te conozco. Yo te amo.

Negué con mi cabeza y me alejé a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta.

—Isabella…

Eso estaba mejor, podía manejar al señor Cullen.

—Sígame señor, sus invitados lo esperan.

Edward soltó un suspiro pero no dijo nada más. Sus pasos fuertes, casi como truenos me siguieron hasta que llegué al gran comedor donde Edward I había dirigido su familia casi como un rey durante muchos años con su hermosa Elizabeth antes del atentado político que había destruido esta familia al atacar sus más fuertes bases. Cada vez que entraba sentía como el aire de amor y protección de esas dos grandes personas que un día me guardaron en su regazo cubría a los niños, e incluso a Edward.

En silencio caminé hasta la silla mayor pero Edward la removió y se sentó en ella antes de que yo lo hiciera, como estaba supuesto. Estaba furioso y lo podía notar cuando el aire entraba en sus pulmones, porque lo hacía de manera violenta y su caja torácica se expandía más de la cuenta. Conocía cada pequeño detalle de él, y de la manera en la que doblaba la servilleta en su regazo cuando estaba enfadado y quería tumbar la mesa y sentarme en ella para besarme hasta que me ardieran los pulmones y no recordara ni siquiera mi nombre.

Edward estaba temblando y Carlisle lo había notado, mirando con ojos abiertos la rabia correr a través del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, de su héroe.

—Señor—susurré posando mi mano disimuladamente en su rodilla para conseguir su atención—, sería bueno si comienza con un agradecimiento general por la aceptación de la cena.

La furia negra en sus ojos se diluyó al verme y le dio un apretujón a mi mano antes de asentir en silencio y ponerse de pie.

—Buenas noches, señoras y señores…

Y sentada ahí lo vi hablar tan perfectamente como su padre le había enseñado cuando yo tenía 13 años y el 18, ese día en la oficina que ahora era de él.

Cuando tenía 12 años mi madre decidió que no podía vivir en Londres más tiempo porque los recuerdos del apasionado y perdido amor que tenía con mi padre la rodeaban, casi carcomiendo sus ganas de vivir y sus esperanzas. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella están nublados por lágrimas, porque cada uno de mis pequeños gestos era un reflejo vivo de Charles. Renné veía en mi algo que yo nunca pude encontrar, porque no tenía la sonrisa cautivadora de mi padre, ni la facilidad suya para relacionarse con las personas. Ni siquiera los atractivos rasgos de él estaban en mí, pero rechazo era el único sentimiento generado por mí en mi madre en cada uno de mis cumpleaños. Así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de dejarme a cargo de su hermana, lo hizo.

Acababa de cumplir 12 años cuando me depositó en las puertas de esta hermosa casa y me empujó con una mochila floreada a las piernas de una mujer regordeta y con el cabello oscuro y lleno de rizos como el de Charles.

Intercambiaron pocas palabras, Renné le dijo que yo era capaz de cuidar de mi misma y que pocas veces le iba a dar problema, que en cuanto tuviera un lugar estable en América se iba a contactar con ella para darle un número de teléfono. Yo no le creí, sabía que ella me estaba dejando, y tampoco le creí a mi tía cuando asintió en silencio y me tomó del brazo y me llevó dentro de la casa en silencio.

Louise era la niñera oficial de los niños Cullen y a pesar de ser poco apreciada por los niños en ese tiempo, Edward, Emmett y las gemelas Mía y Alice en pañales, era esencial y le permitieron quedarse conmigo mientras ella me entrenada para ser la futura niñera de los hijos de Edward, o eso fue lo que ella me dijo en un inicio. Durante una semana me desperté a las seis de la mañana para cocinar el mejor de los desayunos, comida de la que yo nunca había soñado y planchar uniformes, cambiar pañales, llenar mochilas con frutas para el receso, etc. Sin embargo, el siguiente Lunes la voz de Edward I bombardeó mis oídos a manera de un molesto rugido.

Mi tía Louise fue reprendida por mantenerme escondida y hacerme trabajar como si yo fuera una esclava y una habitación fue asignada para mí en la misma planta que el resto de los niños.

Aún recuerdo las noches en las que lloraba sin sentido, pensando que había de malo en mí para que mi madre me abandonara y Elizabeth venía por mí, pensando al inicio que era Edward o Emmett, y me abrazaba hasta que mi nariz no estaba húmeda y no había lágrimas en mi almohada. Sus brazos me protegieron como los de una madre deberían hacer con sus hijos, y me cubrieron como si fuera una de las niñas que aún no podían dormir sin leche caliente. Edward I, por su parte, se encargó de que fuera a la escuela como cualquier otra niña que viviera bajo su techo y vestí el mismo uniforme que Edward y Emmett durante todos los años necesarios para que finalizara la escuela secundaria.

Ellos me amaron como su hija y yo siempre los voy a amar como si fueran mis padres.

Es por eso que no puedo dejar que Edward arruine todo lo que ellos construyeron para el resto de sus hijos e incluso para él y sus futuros hijos. Amo a Edwar Elizabeth demasiado como para no cumplir sus deseos.

Edward I no dejó que mi vida se terminara siendo solamente una niñera. Yo amaba a Mía y a Alice como si fueran mis propias hermanas y adoraba cuidarlas, Emmett era tres años menor a mí pero requería la misma atención que las gemelas. Cuando nació Alexander y posteriormente Carlisle, yo no pude dejar de amarlos, tal vez como un reflejo de todo el amor que sus padres me habían dado, así que jamás dejé que nadie cuidara de ellos. Los consideraba míos, mis niños y conforme iba a creciendo y estudiando para convertirme en una dama, como Elizabeth quería, los cuidaba cada vez mejor.

Mi tía Louise murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, pero nadie habló de conseguir otra niñera. Yo estaba ahí para los niños y ellos solo me querían a mí, decían que yo los entendía así que su reemplazo nunca fue solicitado. Emmett era considerado otro de los niños a mi cargo a pesar de que nuestra diferencia de edad era mínima, pero Edward siempre me miraba sobre los hombros y nunca aceptaba ninguno de los cuidados que le ofrecía. Había días en los que prefería no comer a aceptar algo que yo había preparado, y así la hipótesis de que él me odiaba y no me quería como parte de su familia se fue formando. Durante noches, cuando tenía 16 y después de la muerte de mi tía, Elizabeth volvió a mi cama después de un largo tiempo para abrazarme a su pecho y decirme que todo lo malo se iría.

Ella no sabía que durante todos esos años, mientras yo aprendía a ser una dama y Edward aprendía a manejar su lenguaje y la manera en la que se expresaría en un futuro como cabeza de su familia al retiro de su padre, yo me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Tenía 13 años cuando lo escuché decir su primer discurso, acerca del valor de la familia en la sociedad y de la importancia de los lazos familiares a través de la distancia. Él mismo lo había escrito y cada semana tenía que exponer un tema diferente y convencer a su padre mientras yo intentaba aprender a tocar el piano de fondo, con Elizabeth como mi profesora. Me había enamorado con el acento y la primera palabra que salió de su boca y desde entonces yo era un caso perdido. Cuando él estaba alrededor, yo prefería cocinar su plato preferido, tocaba sus piezas favoritas en el piano si Edward entraba en el salón y dejaba de hablar para escuchar solo su voz.

Emmett era el único miembro en toda la familia que lo había notado y se burlaba incesantemente de mí pero Edward no tenía la mínima sospecha y yo lo llevaba bien, aceptando que jamás se iba a fijar en mí hasta pocos días después de mi cumpleaños 16. Salí caminando a comprar algo especial para Mía por su primer diente caído y Michael, un chico de mi clase de geografía, me abordó con una flor, susurrando lo mucho que sentía la perdida de mi tía, lo cual era gracioso porque ella jamás me había tratado como una sobrina. Cuando tenía el pastel de chocolate en la bolsa había seguido caminando, pero él no se detuvo.

—Bella, estaba pensando ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo al cine o algo? —murmuró y mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho de la impresión.

—Eh…

—Me gustas mucho—él susurró y sus labios chocaron con los míos sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Cinco segundos después Michael fue retirado de mi vista y lo primero que me encontré fueron los furiosos ojos verdes de Edward hasta ahora son la mejor vista de todas. Michael estaba atrapado entre una llave en los brazos de Emmett, sufriendo mientras Edward me empujaba a mí y a mi pequeña bolsa dentro del auto en el que su hermano y yo éramos transportados hasta la escuela.

Emmett cerró la puerta trasera después de entrar y Edward condujo hasta la mansión. Estaba en la universidad, en segundo año y yo saltaba y brincaba del orgullo al verlo dedicarse tanto a estudiar y obtener las mejores notas. Debí haber dejado de amarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad, concluyo ahora que veo los acontecimientos desde afuera, porque solo estaba caminando hacia mi propia destrucción.

Cuando llegamos a casa fui empujada casi a volandas hasta mi habitación y Edward presionó el cerrojo mientras yo veía las aletas de su nariz dilatarse brutalmente.

Esperé en silencio su reacción pero nunca llegó. Lo miré mientras su respiración se controlaba, pero cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos el ritmo aceleraba rápidamente y yo terminaba soltando respingos asustada al ver una sombra negra en sus ojos expandirse.

Media hora después, yo estaba recostada a la cama mirando al techo y haciendo círculos en el centro de mi estómago y sobre mí uniforme, pensando que no había podido darle el regalo a Mía y que tampoco había preparado la cena de Emmett. Esas fueron las razones que me empujaron a sacar mi trasero de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba sentado en una esquina de mi habitación, su cabeza echada para atrás mientras su respiración luchaba por normalizarse. Su cuerpo ahora era alto, sus brazos eran fuertes y sus piernas ágiles. Su cabello era una masa entre rubia oscura y rojiza y gritaba porque lo tocaran. Mis dedos siempre picaban pensando en las formas en las que quería acariciarle el cuello hasta que se durmiera. Él era hermoso, y su cuerpo había crecido con él y su don de la palabra. Por donde lo viera, yo siempre lo iba a amar.

Suspiré y empujé el seguro fuera de su lugar consiguiendo su atención inmediata.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Gruñó empujando mi mano fuera de la puerta. Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca y me empujó detrás de su cuerpo mientras presionaba el seguro una vez más y me lanzaba contra la cama. —¡No sales!

¿Me estaba gritando?

—Edward, tengo que darle de comer a Mía y Alice—murmuré furiosa porque me gritaba—, necesito salir.

—¡No! ¡Te quedas aquí hasta que aclaremos esto! —Rugió y su respiración otra vez se aceleró mientras cerraba sus ojos—¡Mierda, Edward sé el adulto!

—Edward—susurré de nuevo porque quería dejar este patético episodio en el que había perdido mi primer beso sin darme cuenta.

—¡Silencio! —Ordenó y me miró furioso.

—¡Deja de gritarme! —Chillé y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas tratando de apartarlo de la puerta. —¡Muévete!

—¡Quieta! —sus dos manos capturaron mis muñecas y me sacudieron en el aire mientras yo luchaba por liberarme. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y los vi más furiosos y oscuros que nunca. Él estaba brutalmente enfadado y ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal.—¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Deja de luchar contra mí!

—¡Déjame salir! —Lloré sintiendo como mi pecho se agitaba y mi cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía de su contacto. Oh, Dios. Él iba a hacerme daño. —¡Aunque me odies tengo que darle de comer a tus hermanas! ¡Por favor!

Seguí moviéndome de un lado para el otro, tratando de ser liberada pero solo conseguí patearlo en las canillas y contrario a lo que pensé, Edward empujó su pecho contra el mío y levantó mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas estuvieron a la misma altura. La rabia estaba dibujada en todo su rostro.

—¡No me odies más! ¡No me odies más, por favor! —Le rogué entre llantos y me sentí débil porque solo quería abrazarlo y que me abrazara, y que la rabia se fuera de sus ojos—¡No me hagas daño!

—¡YA! Deja de luchar contra mí—susurró y sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura para mantenerme junto a su cuerpo mientras mis manos caían débilmente en sus hombros—, Bella deja de luchar contra mí.

Mi respiración se calmó poco a poco y me sentí más que avergonzaba al ver la culpa en sus ojos. Ya no estaba solo la rabia, sino la culpa y me sentí confundida.

—Yo…—quise moverme para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero solo conseguí que me apretara más contra su pecho.

—Yo nunca voy a hacerte daño, nunca—volvió a susurrar suavemente y juntó nuestras frentes. Mi piel comenzó a arder debajo de su toque, mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas por primera vez. Le creía, pero la rabia en sus ojos había sido mortal. —Pero no…

—¿Por qué estabas tan enojado? —Pregunté sin filtro. Necesitaba saber que había hecho mal.

—No dejes que te besen—ordenó y su mandíbula se encajó aumentando la fuerza de su estructura ósea—nunca más.

Eso era fácil. Yo solo quería ser besada por él.

—No quiero que nadie me bese—concedí en silencio parpadeando y disfrutando del contacto de su piel contra la mía, aunque fuera solo nuestras frentes. Si toda la rabia servía para que él me tuviera junto a él por siempre…

—¿Nadie, Bella? —Se rió sarcásticamente y sentí el toque de sus labios en los míos tan lento como una pluma. Delicado pero caliente, haciendo arder mi piel por todos lados. — ¿Nadie?

Mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se empuñaron en el cabello de su nuca. ¿Estaba él besándome?

—¿Nadie? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez sentí todo el impacto de su boca sobre la mía. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y me derretí bajo su toque, apretando fuerte su cabello y disfrutando del tacto de sus labios contra los míos. Sentí su lengua empujar mi dentro de mi boca y la abrí inmediatamente, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero él se detuvo y volvió a hablar: —Responde.

—Tu—susurré sin aire en los pulmones. —Solo tú.

El gimió y clavó sus ojos en los míos, pero esta vez tenían algo diferente. Había un brillo que casi convertía el verde en dorado y una sonrisa fulgurante le remarcaba los labios.

—Mi amor, vas a ser mi perdición.

Me aplastó contra la pared y su lengua se adentró en mi boca consiguiendo que gimiera por el contacto. Mis manos estaban sobre todo su cabeza, tocándole las mejillas, los ojos, nuestros labios unidos en un beso y luego volvían a empuñarse sobre su cabello.

—Tenemos que ir lento—susurró y sus labios cayeron sobre mis mejillas, depositando pequeños besos hasta que llegó a mi cuello. Mi respiración se aceleró y mis manos se congelaron en su cabello, él me estaba tocando. ¡A mí! —Pero no puedo dejar de tocarte—su mano se escabulló debajo de la falda del uniforme de la escuela y levantó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir algo duro contra mi muslo interno y lo miré sonrojada, sintiendo la sangre llenar mis mejillas.

Edward se rió.

—Vas a acostumbrarte a esto, bebé. Te amo demasiado—volvió a besarme y no pude dejar de responder aunque no entendía lo que pasaba.

¿Él me amaba?

—Tu… me odias—murmuré dubitativamente separándome de su beso. Él volvió a reírse y empujó su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez contra la pared. No había espacio entre nosotros y yo apenas y podía respirar.

—Te amo—corrigió acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares, sus ojos estaban brillando bajo las luces débiles de la habitación—, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo—su frente chocó contra la mía y me robó un beso rápido antes de volver a hablar. —Bella, no soy un adolescente asustado, quiero mucho de ti porque te amo demasiado, pero estoy tan feliz de al fin habértelo dicho. —Suspiró y me besó la punta de la nariz— No hay mejor mujer para mí que tú, y no hay forma en que te odie.

Exploté en lágrimas en sus brazos, pero él rió y me sostuvo hasta que mi llanto y respiración se calmaron. Lo amaba tanto, y ¿Él también a mí?

—Te amo—susurré y tímida rocé sus labios con los míos.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas.

Y fui su novia en secreto por dos meses, evitando a sus padres y a sus hermanos y a sus amigos. Yo era una niña y no quería que nadie supiera en lo que él se había metido. Después de las respectivas declaraciones Edward me explicó que en realidad estaba furioso consigo mismo por enamorarse de mí, porque era una niña, pero ver a Michael besándome había iniciado una llama dentro de él. Yo no creí que me amara, pero disfrutaba tanto estar con él, aun cuando fuera a escondidas. No me importaba ocultarlo, aunque él siempre se ponía furioso cuando yo mentía diciendo que no tenía a nadie en mi vida para ese aspecto. Yo estaba muy segura de que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con nuestra relación si se enteraban y nos separarían y yo jamás podría verlo. Pensaba que él se cansaría de mí después de un par de meses, y yo tendría mis recuerdos para guardar. Él seguiría con su vida, tal vez algún día yo sería la niñera de sus hijos y la mirada de odio volvería, pero realmente no me importaba.

Un día él me había dicho que me amaba y eso le bastaba a mi corazón.

Así que cuando me dijo que tenía que estudiar los dos siguientes años en Alemania, mientras estábamos almorzando escondidos en su habitación, no me sorprendí.

Mi pecho se incendió del dolor, pero mantuve una sonrisa firme porque había predicho que algo así pasaría.

—Está bien, Edward—murmuré sin mirarlo, aguantando las lágrimas dentro de mi pecho mientras recogía los platos de la comida de su escritorio y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrirla, sin embargo, sus manos me jalaron de vuelta en su cuerpo y los platos salieron volando.

—¿Qué te está pasando? —Murmuró mientras me giraba para encararlo y las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas. —Bebé, me voy dos años. No sé…—se rascó la cabeza y vi la duda en sus ojos—no sé si…

—No sabes si va a funcionar—murmuré sonriendo aunque sentía las lágrimas mojando mis labios—, y está bien si quieres terminarlo aquí. —Mi voz se rompió y mi pecho se quebró en mil pedazos mientras me alejaba de su toque y su confusa expresión.

¿Quién quiere a una niña tonta si puedes tener a una mujer? ¿Quién quiere a la niñera de sus hermanos para una relación que no tiene futuro? ¿A una huérfana?

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me encerré en la mía, pensando en que había durado dos meses y que fueron los más felices de mi vida. Dejé que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos y me eché a dormir abrazando la única almohada en la que Edward alguna vez había dormido una noche en mi habitación.

Mía y Alice habían cenado y Emmett había salido. Los niños estaban en perfecta condición y yo podía dormir. Mi tarea de Algebra podía esperar, decidí mientras mis párpados se cerraban, mi corazón no.

Entre sueños escuché la puerta ser bombardeada, risitas traviesas y luego silencio otra vez. Me volví a dormir y desperté cuando unos labios tocaban los míos.

Abrí mis ojos como pude y me encontré de nuevo con su mirada verde, furiosa sobre mí.

—Tú y yo vamos a aclarar un par de puntos, señorita—susurró mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios besaron mis ojos y mi cuello hasta que su cabeza quedó encajada en el hueco de mi hombro. —Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.

Me tensé y conseguí sentarme contra el cabecero de la cama, alejándome con los ojos como platos ante su declaración.

—Bella, vuelve aquí—se quejó atrapándome entre sus brazos y besando mi cabello—déjame abrazarte.

Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Abrazada y amándolo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

—Se terminó—susurré empujándolo fuera de mi cuerpo. Dolía—Edward…

—Tú estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte por un par de años. Tu lugar es en esta casa por siempre, y yo voy a volver aquí y un día te voy a hacer mi mujer—juró mientras me besaba lentamente—, Alemania no va a hacer que deje de amarte. Te amo hoy y estoy seguro que te voy a amar mañana. Punto final.

Él se fue y regresó diferente. Seguía amándome pero los años que estuvo fuera no fueron dos, sino cinco. Cuando se graduó de su primer título en negocios internacionales toda la familia viajó a verlo, incluso yo. Tenía 18 años y él 23 y jamás se había visto más esplendoroso ni triunfador. Me sentía más orgullosa que nunca de lo mucho que lo amaba y de cuanto él había logrado por sí mismo.

Hubo una fiesta general en una de las casas que los Cullen tenían en Alemania y yo estaba encargada de cuidar a Mía y Alice que ahora tenían 12 años y se ganaban las miradas de quién estaba en su camino, sin embargo tenían que dormir a horas normales y tener cenas decentes. Elizabeth y Edward I no sabían de la conexión extraña que teníamos con Edward y que él se empeñaba en llamar relación y habían tenido a Alexander hace dos años. Durante todo el acto de graduación el pequeño había dormido en brazos de su madre, pero ahora que ella tenía que desenvolverse socialmente y era mi turno para cuidar al pedacito de cielo.

—Pequeñito—murmuré mientras le besaba la nariz y lo recostaba sobre la cuna que sus padres habían preparado en una habitación cercana a la de Emmett—, eres la personita más adorable del mundo. Te amo.

—¿Y a mí?

Un escalofrío me atravesó la espina mientras sentía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo era un charco imaginario a sus pies.

—¿Me amas a mí?

Durante esos dos años lo había visto en su cumpleaños y en fiestas como Navidad. Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos porque su familia lo reclamaba y yo tenía que cuidar a Alexander y evitar las travesuras de las gemelas. Sin embargo, él había _creado_ tiempo para aplastarme contra puertas y besarme hasta que el aire se consumiera dentro de mis pulmones.

No hacíamos _nada_ más allá de tocarnos hasta que yo salía corriendo semi desnuda de la habitación para evitar algún error. Yo sabía que lo amaba hasta el fin de mis días y que si me descuidaba le regalaría mi alma envuelta en papel de regalo, si es que no la tenía ya en su bolsillo.

—Te amo a ti—suspiré cepillando mis labios contra los suyos y consiguiendo una sonrisa descarada de respuesta. Me separó de su cuerpo para hacer que girara en mi propio lugar y corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza con lágrimas en mis ojos. Él era todo un hombre.

—Estás hermosa hoy—susurró contra mi oído besando el lugar que había descubierto una noche, cuando sus padres nos habían dejado a cargo de los niños en Navidad—tan perfecta.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti—murmuré limpiando las lágrimas fuera de mis ojos y sorbiendo mis mocos—, te amo y estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Tenía que dejar de llorar.

—Lo sé—me besó la frente y los labios en un rápido movimiento y me guió fuera de la suite de sus hermanos hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Me sonrió descaradamente y empujó las puertas para que yo pasara.

Adentro, me sentí una extraña.

Sus libros estaban por todos lados y abiertos en distintas páginas. Había chaquetas y sellos de su universidad en Alemania en un sofá y platos de su última cena. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me sorprendió. En una esquina de su desordenado escritorio había una foto mía rodeada por los brazos de Emmett, con las gemelas y con Alexander en brazos junto al inmenso árbol de Navidad de la mansión en Londres. Sus padres estaban flanqueando la fotografía con sonrisas serias.

Estaba totalmente despeinada en esa fotografía. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por las bromas de Emmett y los pucheros de las gemelas para conseguir lo que querían. Alexander estaba jugando con mi cabello y Edward tenía sus ojos en mí mientras una sonrisa brillaba perfecta en sus labios.

—¿La foto? —murmuré maravillada de que tuviera algo de mí en este país.

—Te amo tanto—me abrazó hasta conseguir que lo encarara—, necesitaba un poco de ti en mi desastrosa vida en este país. —Suspiró y cuando sus ojos se conectaron a los míos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza. —Bella, te amo por la forma en que cuidas a mis hermanos, tan sacrificadamente. Le has dedicado tu vida a ellos y mi corazón no puede dejar de amarte al ver la forma valiente en la que has tomado tu vida en tus manos y la construiste desde los cimientos, sin nadie ahí sino tu fuerza y tu amor por la vida. Te amo por la forma en la que tocas mis canciones favoritas cada vez que entro en el salón y porque me miras como si fuera a desaparecer cada vez que quiero besar la vida y el miedo fuera de tus ojos. —Sollocé y hundí mi rostro en su cuello por unos segundos antes de mirarlo aspirar aire, como tomando valentía—. No puedo dejar de amarte, estos dos años han sido un infierno sin ti aquí y yo…

Sabía lo que él diría. Quería volver a Londres porque no aguantaba estar solo en este sitio, pero eso no era lo correcto.

Tenía que decirle.

—Te amo también—le susurré besando sus labios delicadamente, deseando ser más valiente—, te amo hasta el cielo. Hasta las estrellas. Eres mi vida, Edward. Tú y tus hermanos son la cosa que más amo en este mundo—sorbí mis mocos y le besé la mejilla mientras le sonreía en disculpa—, solo quería que supieras que no importa cuánto tiempo tienes que quedarte aquí. —Tomé aire e intenté separarme de su cuerpo pero no pude porque su agarre se intensificó. — Sé que tu padre te propuso hacer el postgrado de ciencias políticas y economía aquí, lo oí la otra noche—tenía mi corazón a toda velocidad corriendo en mi mano mientras hablaba. Sabía que esto solo aceleraría la furia dentro de su cuerpo—, me pidió que lo escuchara como si fuera una más de sus hijas y me dijo que la única oportunidad para que pudieras seguir sus pasos era esta. Me dijo que deberías tomarla, pero que por algún motivo no parecías abierto a la idea de quedarte unos años más en Berlín.

Yo y él sabíamos que la única cosa que lo ataba a Londres era nuestra relación. Él amaba a su familia y sus hermanos lo adoraban, pero si no fuera por mí Edward podría estar tranquilo en Berlín terminando sus estudios. Yo no podía dejar que él arruinara su futuro de esta manera. Era su vida y yo quería darle todo de mí para que él lograra las metas más altas que se había propuesto.

El amor no era acerca de tener el uno junto al otro. Era acerca de sacrificios. De pensar en el otro. De desear lo mejor y hacer todo lo posible para que la otra persona consiguiera sus sueños.

Podía esperar, yo tenía la leve sospecha cuando tenía 18 años de que mi amor por él duraría lo que la vida dentro de mí se quedara. Lo amaría hasta volverme cenizas, así que no me importaba perder un par de años. Él tenía que crecer y yo no lo iba a atar a mí.

El cuerpo de Edward se congeló debajo de mis manos y pude por fin moverme fuera de su tacto.

—Tu padre quiere que hagas esto, Edward.

El silencio inundó la habitación y sentí como su respiración aumentaba brutalmente y las aletas de su nariz se dilataban. La sombra oscura de rabia se había dibujado en sus ojos pero nada me haría dar marcha atrás. Este era todo mi amor en forma de sacrificio y quería que él lo tuviera, de cuántas formas fuera posible.

—Te amo con toda mi alma, eres mi vida—repetí aguantando las lágrimas—pero no quiero que regreses a Londres. Necesitas quedarte aquí y terminar lo que comenzaste. Tienes que ser tan grande como puedes, yo sé eso y tú lo sabes.

Aguanté el aire cuando, repentinamente su mano voló hasta su escritorio y todos sus libros cayeron sobre pedazos de porcelana quebrados en el suelo. Un trueno resonó en toda la casa y noté el rayo brillante entre las cortinas de su habitación. Edward tenía los ojos dilatados y sus mejillas estaban rojas, arreboladas de sangre.

—Bella, no sabes lo que estás diciendo—murmuró letalmente, tratando de conectar sus ojos con los míos a pesar de mi resistencia— tú no sabes lo que me pides.

Pero yo sabía.

Si él volvía a Londres sus esperanzas por ser un líder político tan grande como su padre terminarían. Yo quería que él triunfara, que todos sus sueños se cumplieran y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su futuro.

Él era brillante, yo lo sabía desde entonces y ahora cuando lo veo estoy más que segura de eso.

—Mi amor nunca va a irse—susurré y lentamente me acerqué, extendiendo mi mano para tocarlo. Él no esperó para apretar nuestros cuerpos hasta que nuestras frentes y narices se rozaran. Sabía qué hacía un esfuerzo por no gritarme porque sentía la contracción de su caja torácica cuando inhalaba y exhalaba. Le toqué las mejillas con las puntas de mis dedos mientras hablaba—, siempre voy a ser tuya. Tu amor. Yo no voy a amar a nadie más jamás, Edward— acepté tragándome toda mi dignidad y orgullo— así que un par de años no harán diferencia…

Él se rió pero el sonido fue demasiado doloroso para mis oídos. Se estaba burlando.

—No sabes lo que dices—murmuró después de soltar una risita—, tú no sabes lo que esta separación va a hacerle a este estúpido y frágil intento de relación que tenemos. ¡Tengo que decirles a mis padres! ¡A mis amigos! ¡Mierda, Bella! —Me soltó como si tocarme le quemara las manos. Caminó en círculos en el espacio de su habitación y levantó sus ojos de golpe— ¡Quiero que todos sepan! No me importa que piensen, no me importa si me quieren separar de ti… ¡Estoy graduado ahora! Puedo trabajar como cualquier ser humano ¡Y nos largamos! Por favor, Bella…

Negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas me mojaban los labios. Sabía que él no iba a entender.

—Dejar todo no es lo correcto, Edward—susurré mirando cómo se removía el cabello nerviosamente—, tu familia ha sido demasiado buena conmigo. Yo amo a tus hermanos, a tus padres… no puedo dejarles. No podemos abandonar lo que tenemos por un arrebato. Tal vez…—sabía que tenía que decirle pero este no era el momento correcto. Mi corazón se quebró mientras las palabras salían de mi boca—, Edward tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Rugió atrapando mis muñecas y supe que había perdido el control de esta pelea. No podría hacerle entrar en razón si entrábamos en este ciclo. Sus brazos me sacudieron mientras pegaba nuestros cuerpos violentamente y me dolían las muñecas por su agarre de hierro. Esto no iba a terminar bien. —¡No vuelvas a decir eso, jamás! ¡Mierda, Bella! ¡No repitas eso! ¡Jodida niña!

Él respiraba y sus ojos brillaban en la luz tenue del dormitorio.

—Suéltame—murmuré retorciendo mis brazos para ser liberada. —Ahora, Edward. Suéltame.

Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero quería mantener la calma.

—Retira lo que dijiste—respondió y su voz ronca se transformó en un gruñido bajo—Ahora, Bella.

Tomé aire hasta que sentí a mis pulmones explotar de tanta presión. Tenía que hacer esto y no sabía cómo iba a terminar completa después.

—No.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Chilló sacudiendo mi cuerpo hasta que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron erráticos. Era el único sonido que podía escuchar en toda la habitación—¡Repítelo!

—No, Edward. No voy a retirar lo que dije. Tal vez no tenemos que estar juntos—mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar en silencio mientras veía el dolor mezclarse con la rabia, formando una angustia poderosa en su mirada—, yo no… es demasiado complicado… No podemos decepcionar a tu familia…

Él se mantuvo en silencio hasta que mi llanto se detuvo y sorbí mis mocos tratando de mirarlo con fuerza.

—Vamos a aclarar algo—susurró y sentí las palabras salir de entre sus dientes mientras lo veía furioso, aumentar la fuerza de su agarre en mis manos—ellos también son tu familia, y no… no vamos a terminar. Eres mía, vas a ser mía el resto de mi vida y voy a comprobártelo justo ahora.

Sus manos me levantaron desde mi trasero levantando mis piernas y sentí su boca sobre la mía consumirme violentamente. Todo fue demasiado rápido, y sus manos no eran gentiles y calientes como todas las noches que me había tocado en la mansión de Londres. Esta vez Edward estaba furioso y sus movimientos repetían exactamente la manera en la que su mente se sentía. Eran inestables y bruscos y no buscaban el placer del amor, sino el carnal.

Su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca cuando fui consciente de la superficie blanda debajo de mi espalda. Sus manos estaban por todos, empujando los tirantes del vestido fuera de mis hombros, abriendo el zipper del vestido a mi costado, empujando la tela de la falda sobre mis muslos hasta que pudo ver mi ropa interior. Él estaba sobre mí, sus piernas separaron las mías y sentí su erección debajo del pantalón de tela del traje empujar mi entrepierna.

Me besó de nuevo tratando de hacerme reaccionar, sus dientes se clavaron en mi labio inferior hasta que sintió la sangre y se retiró cuando por fin encontré fuerzas para empujarlo fuera de mí.

No así. Él iba a arrepentirse el resto de su vida por tomarme de esta manera. Habíamos acordado tantas cosas y él las estaba olvidando tan fácilmente.

—NO—murmuré empujándolo y sentí su lengua en mi garganta y por toda la piel libre de mi escote—No. Edward, así no.

Sus manos apretaron más mi vestido hasta que levantó toda la tela que cubría mis piernas y las acomodó en su cintura rápidamente, empujando contra mi entrepierna hasta que ambos gemimos al unísono. Sus manos, furiosas empujaron los tirantes del vestido completamente hasta que pudo ver mi sujetador y sin mirarme empezó a lamer la piel que veía.

Él no era mi amor. Mi gentil amor que había prometido tiempo y paciencia.

—No—lloré empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas aunque su agarre era cada vez más fuerte para poder abrir mis piernas. Sufrí cuando sentí sus dedos deslizarse por la banda elástica de mi ropa interior. Él me había tocado reverendamente, con amor, aún en sus momentos tan intensos había sido rudo pero su toque solo tenía amor.

Esta vez él estaba furioso, quería pelear conmigo y sabía que solo podía ganarle a mi cuerpo.

—¡Edward, así no! —Chillé y levanté su rostro de mi escote con mis manos para encontrar sus ojos llenos de rabia mientras dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas—Edward…—rogué sosteniendo mechones de su cabello mientras lo sentía empujar fuertemente contra mí, sin sentido. Sin amor. —No así…

—No vas a dejarme—gruñó y casi sentí las lágrimas en su voz. Él estaba desesperado—no vas a dejarme. ¡No vas a dejarme!

Me besó y sentí mi alma consumirse en ese beso. Sus labios estaban furiosos y luchaban contra los míos y entre el llanto de los dos y mi desesperación por detenerlo no pude hacer nada más que recordarle como éramos. Como nos besábamos, como nos tocábamos él y yo. Como encontrábamos placer en pequeños gestos.

Le besé lentamente, disminuyendo el ritmo y empujé mis manos en su cabello despacio, tratando de acariciarlo. Tenía que hacerle recordar cuanto le amaba. No así.

—Pelea—susurró cuando no pudo continuar besándome violento— pelea, Bella. Pelea conmigo.

Suspiré, porque sabía que lo había calmado.

—No así—le respondí temblorosa y le empujé. Él se movió sin restricciones y me dejó salir fuera de su cuerpo y obligando a mis piernas, me alejé a la esquina contraria a la cama. Mis dedos temblorosos arreglaron la falda sobre mi regazo y cerraron el zipper rápidamente. —No así, Edward…prometiste esperar a cuando estuviera lista… teníamos un plan…

Estaba llorando como un bebé otra vez. Tenía que ser más fuerte para hablar con él.

Él se levantó de golpe y me empujó contra la pared. Sus ojos atormentados me cautivaron mientras sus manos volvían de nuevo a mis muñecas.

—Pelea conmigo por nosotros—me pidió y jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte y serio. No había rabia ni miedo, solo determinación en su voz. —Por ese plan que dices que tenemos, por ese amor que juras tenerme. Pelea por nosotros. No nos separes. No me hagas esto. _No nos hagas esto._

Un sollozo profundo salió desde mi pecho y dejé mi cabeza caer contra la pared.

—Edward… esto es lo mejor para ti…

—¡No! ¡Tu no me amas! —Rugió y empujó mi cuerpo contra la pared antes de soltarme bruscamente. Se alejó de nuevo como si tocarme le quemara, le hiciera daño. Su dedo índice me acusaba en la oscuridad mientras él hablaba—No quieres estar conmigo, y eres solamente una cobarde ¡Porque no quieres luchar conmigo! No quieres luchar por este remedo de relación que tenemos ¡Por tu culpa! Porque no entiendes… —se acercó a mí y me besó hasta que el aire se fue de mis pulmones—… pelea por mí. Olvídate de mi familia… bebé—su voz sonó dolorida mientras me miraba directamente en los ojos—… por favor… pídeme ir contigo a Londres… dime que no puedes estar sin mí… Bella…

Lo miré y entendí lo dependientes que éramos el uno del otro. Yo siempre lo iba a amar pero no podía dejarlo todo y seguirlo por un arrebato.

—No—murmuré y se quebró mi alma de nuevo al ver su rostro contraerse de dolor—eso no es lo correcto.

—A la mierda lo correcto, Isabella—su voz fue dura mientras su postura se volvía rígida. Sus ojos se vaciaron cuando su dedo señaló la puerta de su habitación, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era inmensa aunque en realidad solo fueran un par de pasos—, lo correcto es que te ame, que me ames… pero si en realidad crees que no podemos estar juntos no puedo hacer nada por eso…

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —susurré después de evitar su mirada en el silencio incómodo de la habitación. No sabía que decir y el frío me quemaba los huesos porque su toque me faltaba.

El inhaló rápidamente antes de hablar, su voz ronca explotó en la habitación.

—Si.

Solo quise llorar, y entre lágrimas recogí los pedazos de mi dignidad en esa habitación y salí corriendo mientras escuchaba como él gritaba y lanzaba más libros al suelo.

—¡Bella! ¡Mierda! ¡Bella!

No quería escucharlo y corrí tanto como pude hasta salir de la mansión. Había un laberinto oscuro que era un sello característico de todas las casas de la familia Cullen y sabía que si entraba ahí saldría directo a la zona del parqueadero para los invitados. Necesitaba tiempo para componerme y ese era el lugar perfecto para recopilar mis trocitos y hornearme de nuevo como si fuera una galleta.

Dos horas después regresaba a la mansión cantando la misma canción de Grease que mi cerebro repetía cada vez que tenía miedo. No había pensado en lo absoluto en Edward o en lo que me esperaba en esa casa, pero estaba más relajada y tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Tal vez podíamos hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

Entré sonriendo mentalmente porque la calefacción funcionaba a la perfección y la primera imagen que me golpeó saqueó el aire de mis pulmones. El frío regresó a mis músculos y me congeló en mi sitio.

¿Había sido tan fácil?

Elizabeth llegó corriendo y me apretó entre sus brazos antes de brindarme una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

—¡Cariño! Estuve tan preocupada, no sabía dónde estabas—murmuró mientras me cubría con su chal—, Edward salió corriendo detrás de ti pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque su novia lo interceptó.

_¿Su novia?_

_¡Yo era su novia! ¿Aún lo era?_

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y pudo morir en esos instantes.

—Edward y yo siempre pensamos que mi hijo estaba enamorado de alguien desde su último año de colegio—la madre murmuró mientras empujaba una copa de champagne en mis manos y me arrastraba hasta la pista de baile—, pero nunca pensamos que pudiera ser ella. Ya sabes, Scarlett siempre vivió aquí en Berlín y ellos no tenían tanto contacto cuando chicos, pero como el amor todo lo puede…

_Como el amor todo lo puede…_

Me convertí en una estatua mientras veía a Edward bailar majestuosamente con Scarlett, la hermosa chica rubia que siempre lo acompañaba en sus clases o en reuniones familiares con la rama alemana de los Cullen. Se movían rápidamente y el cuerpo de ella rozaba el de él descaradamente.

—¿No son hermosos? ¡Oh, Bella! Estoy tan feliz de que Edward consiguiera alguien que cuidara su corazón…

El mío, quise decirle, se estaba rompiendo en pedacitos poco a poco.

Edward clavó sus ojos en los míos y noté que había bebido porque estaban inflamados y rojizos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos temblaron cuando empujó una copa más en su boca antes de que su rostro descendiera y besara a una ansiosa Scarlett. Él nunca dejó de mirarme mientras le regalaba a ella algo que siempre había sido mío. Nunca retiró nuestra conexión y sentí lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas en silencio mientras él la tocaba, la apretaba contra su pecho en medio del beso.

Cuando Scarlett se separó para tomar aire los ojos de Edward me abandonaron y se cerraron en silencio y apuró otro trago antes de besarla sin verme.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Quería llorar hasta que mis pulmones se consumieran del dolor, y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo hacia el laberinto, la cálida mano de Elizabeth me arrastró hasta que ambas nos encontramos encerradas en la oficina central de la mansión.

Edward había hecho eso de adrede. De repente el pensamiento me noqueó mientras sentía la mirada de Elizabeth quemar mi piel.

—Estás enamorada de mi hijo—murmuró con el semblante serio—, siempre lo has estado.

Tomé aire antes de hablar. Tenía que hacer esto correctamente. No iba a perder a los niños.

—Él no me quiere—respondí abruptamente mientras me ponía de pie—y no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo y él nunca vamos a estar juntos.

Salí de la oficina corriendo y sentí la mirada de Edward seguirme mientras ascendía las escaleras.

Esa noche lloré más de lo que jamás pensé posible, pero Elizabeth nunca más volvió a preguntarme acerca de lo que vio esa noche en la graduación de Edward y Edward I nunca sospechó algo similar. Al día siguiente me subí en el primer avión que la familia Cullen consiguió con las gemelas, Emmett y Alexander porque tenían clases y yo era la niñera. Los padres de Edward se encargaron de que lo recordara a toda velocidad, porque salí de Berlín antes de que pudiera verlo besar a Scarlett una vez más. No le dije adiós y no lo volví a ver sino hasta dentro de tres años, unos meses atrás y jamás intercambiamos palabra alguna.

Había decidido estudiar enfermería, porque lo que más amaba en mi vida eran los niños Cullen y mi decisión se había reafirmado cuando Elizabeth había anunciado que tendría un bebé más casi después de nuestra última visita a Berlín. Quería ayudar al resto de personas y mi amor por las ciencias de la vida me habían casi empujado a esa decisión. Edward I había asegurado que podía pagar mi carrera universitaria, pero yo no lo podía permitir, así que decidí aceptar una beca por la que había aplicado durante mi último año de A levels y todo marchó a la perfección.

Carlisle vino al mundo cuando yo cursaba mi primer año de enfermería y King's College London y me sentía poderosa y viva. Amaba a ese niño y con mis nuevos conocimientos estaba en la capacidad de cuidar de todos ellos y entender los cambios que ocurrían en su cuerpo, en su mente y en sus berrinches. Además, mi tiempo en el hospital era la cosa más divertida del mundo. Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigas que conformaban el club de chisme mejor informado de toda el área pediátrica y los días de práctica con ellas eran los más divertidos.

No dejaba de ser la niñera de mis pequeños, pero ahora estudiaba, tenía prácticas y esa era una excusa para pasar menos tiempo en casa cuando Edward venía.

Todas las navidades o vacaciones, yo solamente me escabullía y dedicaba horas de mi trabajo a cada paciente que llegaba y no podía ser reconocido o no tenía a alguien que lo cuidara. No solo en el área pediátrica sino en todo el hospital que me asignaban en el semestre y me sentía increíble ayudando con el conocimiento que adquiría poco a poco. Edward pasaba lo mejor de sus vacaciones con toda su familia y yo jamás lo veía ni lo disgustaba. Salía temprano al hospital y regresaba cuando todos dormían plácidamente.

Luego, él regresaba a Berlín y yo podía volver a mi rutina, cuidando a Alexander y Carlisle mientras estudiaba mis grandes libros y escuchando las quejas de las gemelas porque Emmett siempre espantaba a sus pretendientes. Cuando cumplí veinte años decidí que no podía seguir viviendo en la mansión de los Cullen si tenía dinero para cubrir un lugar propio porque algunas de las prácticas eran pagadas, así que terminé viviendo en un pequeño departamento donde las gemelas siempre se escabullían para evitar los regaños de sus padres. Emmett a veces me pedía las llaves pero le tenía prohibido usar mi cama para sus actividades nocturnas.

Al inicio fue difícil para la familia Cullen aceptar mi decisión de mudarme, la casa Cullen había sido mi hogar demasiado tiempo y no podían dejar que me marchara, pero yo nunca los iba a dejar por completo y eso lo entendieron lentamente. Había noches en las que cuidaba a Alexander y Carlisle y estudiaba hasta verlos dormidos así que no podía regresar a mi departamento, pero los fines de semana usualmente podía dormir en mi pequeña cama hasta que las gemelas atacaban mi puerta para que fuéramos de compras. Emmett y los pequeños salían con nosotras y luego había una noche de películas y dulces asegurada para todos. Cocinaba y los cuidaba hasta que todos se quedaban dormidos y el hermano mayor terminaba dormido en el sofá de mi estrecho departamento.

Hace unos meses todo había comenzado de nuevo y en aquel momento no pude imaginar si quiera la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando cuando Edward volvió.

Yo estaba terminando el último año de enfermería en pediatría y tenía más tiempo para ver a los niños y adorarlos, así que habían estado conmigo desde que salieron del colegio ese viernes.

Los ojitos verdes de Alexander se conectaron con los míos mientras su hermano dormitaba a su lado en mi cama. Las gemelas estaban durmiendo abrazadas en el colchón inflable que tenía, lleno de cobijas y almohadones para ellas.

—Bella, te quiero—murmuró y sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello fuertemente. Su nariz estaba húmeda por lágrimas que no había visto toda la noche. —Te quiero, por favor vuelve a casa.

Se me rompió el corazón al escuchar su vocecita hablarme.

—Mi amor—le susurré apretando su cuerpo contra el mío—, yo siempre voy a estar ahí. Solamente necesito un espacio para mí solita, pero siempre voy a ir a casa y te voy a cuidar.

—Es que… Edward—respondió y se separó para poder mirarme con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas—, él no va a venir a casa esta navidad…

Elizabeth me había dicho que su hijo no tenía ánimos para venir, y que se quedaría a pasar las fiestas con la familia de su novia. Su mirada había sido suspicaz y en ese momento supe que ella quería ver una reacción de mi parte para comprobar que lo que había dicho esa noche, tres años atrás era verdad.

¿No había mentido lo suficiente?

—Pequeño, tu hermano tiene que cuidar a su novia—murmuré besándole las mejillas y la punta de la nariz con amor. —Ed siempre viene todas las veces que puede para verte, pero ahora tiene que cuidarla a ella.

—¿Puedes tu venir a casa esta navidad? —lloriqueó y sus regordetes deditos se mezclaron entre mi cabello mientras me hablaba—. Por favooor.

Carlisle se levantó entonces y me miró con los mismos ojos de todos sus hermanos, rogando con un puchero.

—Bella viene con nosotros—pidió abrazando la otra mitad de mi cuerpo que no estaba ocupada por su hermano—Bella viene, pod favod.

—Vamos, Bells. Estos niños van a rogarte hasta que cedas—Emmett se burló y mis ojos se posaron en su mirada pícara y en la de las gemelas.

—Ustedes planearon todo ¿verdad? —Los regañé aunque sonreía.

—Queremos verte esta navidad—Alice susurró con su voz cantarina, Era ahora toda una mujer y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, porque poseía la misma belleza de su madre—, eres más que nuestra niñera y mucho más importante que la supuesta novia de Edward…

Mía codeó a su hermana pidiéndole que cerrara la boca y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—No queremos estar solos. Mis padres están molestos porque Ed no vendrá este año y queremos que hornees la tarta de manzana.

El dulce favorito de Edward en navidad.

Suspiré.

Él no iba a estar. No tenía que verlo, que escuchar a su novia.

Podía hacerlo.

—Está bien, tramposos—susurré y enseguida estuve envuelta en pequeños bracitos—, pero ahora van a dormirse todos, porque los quiero listos para mañana. ¡Tenemos que comprar los ingredientes para toda la cena!

—¡Voy a reventar! —Emmett chilló como niña levantando a Mía y dándole vueltas en el aire hasta que el rostro de su hermana se puso morada de la risa. —¡Va a ser la mejor navidad!

Alice tacleó al hermano mayor para liberar a su gemela, pero pronto Alexander y Carlisle fueron contra ella, jugando a niños contra niñas y terminé viendo una masa de niños haciéndose cosquillas entre ellos y riéndose hasta que el aire les faltaba.

Solté una risita y entonces Emmett posó sus malévolos ojos en los míos antes de lanzar el grito de guerra: —¡Ataque a Bella!

Carlisle y Alexander se lanzaron a mi rostro y me llenaron las mejillas de besitos mientras Mía y Alice atacaban mis cosquillas en mi estómago y costados. Emmett me lanzó contra el colchón inflable de sus hermanas y colaboró con la tarea de sus hermanas de jugar a las cosquillas.

Me reí tanto y me sentí más que amada esa noche.

Esos niños eran mi vida.

Dos días después yo tenía una canasta llena de comida y tres tartas horneadas, aunque Emmett se estaba comiendo la última.

Alice entró corriendo en la cocina detrás de Alexander que sostenía una plancha rosa de cabello entre sus manitas regordetas.

—¡Alex! ¡Dame eso ahora! —Chilló Mía apoyando a su hermana mientras Carlisle se colgaba de su pierna.

—¡Alex!

Carlisle mordió la canilla de su hermana y Mía se rindió gritando del dolor mientras Emmett levantaba a su hermano y chocaba su palma con la de él.

—Así se hace compañero.

—¡Emmett! —me reí— No lo alientes a morder a las personas.

—¡Alex! ¡Dame mi plancha! —Alice tenía las mejillas infladas del cansancio por correr detrás de su hermano y su flequillo flotaba sobre sus perfectas cejas oscuras.

Las gemelas eran las únicas que tenían el cabello oscuro de toda la familia, al igual que su madre.

—Alexander, colega—Emmett estiró la mano para recibir la plancha de su hermano después de guiñarle el ojo—, hay mejores maneras de hacer sufrir a las señoras.

Emmett enredó el cable de la plancha hasta que no se podía encontrar el final ni el inicio del mismo y luego se lo entregó a Mía. Carlisle y su hermano comenzaron a reírse abrazando las piernas de su hermano mayor y la carcajada de Emmett se detuvo al instante cuando Mía y Alice lo atacaron colgándose de su espalda y mordiendo cada una, una oreja.

Empecé a reírme más fuerte mientras ponía crema en la última tarta y veía a los cinco hermanos pelear en medio de la cocina, como Emmett de esqueleto.

—Ya, ya—susurré entre risitas—dejen a su hermano en paz.

—¡No! —Chilló Mía y comenzó a morder la oreja y el cuello de su hermano mientras su gemela atacaba al mayor con cosquillas.

—Deja a Emmett—ordenó Alexander entre balbuceos sacándole un zapato a su hermana mayor y empezando a rascarlo para conseguir que se rindiera de la risa.

Carlisle le lamió la mano a Mía y ella hizo un gesto de asco antes de aplastarla en el rostro de Emmett.

—Ya—murmuré levantando mi voz aunque no podía dejar de reírme, —Niños—me estiré con la lata de crema amenazándolos para que se movieran. —Dejen a Emmett moverse.

—¡No! —Alice clavó sus dientes en el hombro de su hermano—Vas a comprarme una nueva plancha, grandote. ¡No puedo creer que le hayas arruinado el cable!

Emmett se reía tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y su inmensa figura cayó sobre el suelo limpio de la cocina, pero antes de que su última carcajada se detuviera su inmensa mano jaló mi tobillo y caí encima de ellos, aplastando el aerosol de la crema de leche sobre todos ellos del susto.

—¡Es tu culpa, enano molestoso!

—Alice, ¿Qué me voy a poner para Demetri? ¡Mi cabello es un desastre!

—¡Auch! Alex, deja de morderme.

Carlisle y Alexander estaban llenos de crema y las gemelas tenían el cabello arruinado, pero todos en el suelo no podían parar de reír al verse el uno al otro. Deje que mi cabeza se cayera sobre el pecho del hermano mayor y me reí contra su vientre. Extrañaba tanto vivir con estos niños.

—Sigues siendo pésima niñera.

Su voz congeló todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza mientras mis ojos encontraban su figura alta e imponente en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos tensos a los lados de su cuerpo y la mirada fría y oscura.

—¡Ed!

Alexander y Carlisle corrieron y encontraron los brazos de su hermano, quién los apretó hasta que la falta de aire les causó risa.

Alice y Mía se limpiaron la crema del cabello y corrieron a llenar de besos el rostro de Edward, y Emmett al final se acercó y lo apretó en sus brazos mientras se unía a las risas de sus hermanos menores.

—¡Ed! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —Mía le besó la punta de la nariz a su hermano y se ganó una sonrisa del mayor. —Alice lo predijo la noche en la que convencimos a Bella…

—Hombre, estoy tan feliz de verte—Emmett tomó en sus brazos al pequeño Carlisle, que miraba a su hermano con admiración—, todos hubiéramos muerto de aburrimiento sin ti.

¿Y qué se supone que haga yo entonces? ¿Habían planeado esto los niños?

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo la crema de mis pantalones jean, pero no pude hacer nada por la mancha inmensa de grasa en el centro de mi suéter flojo. Me recogí el cabello en un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza mientras los niños arrastraban a su hermano hasta la mesa de desayuno en la cocina y le llenaban los oídos de chismes y nuevas historias.

Carlisle vino corriendo y me miró con ojitos de borrego antes de estirar sus manitas regordetas.

—¿Puede Ed tener paztel? —Preguntó jalando mi pantalón—Es zu favorito…quiero darle algo…

Asentí en silencio y le besé la mejilla mientras le estiraba una rebanada del postre en su plato favorito de Batman y Spiderman juntos.

—Graziaz Bella—susurró embadurnando mi mejilla de saliva en su intento de beso. —Eres la mejor.

Le sonreí de nuevo y terminé de embadurnar el último postre antes de guardar los tres en la refrigeradora. Los niños estaban tan entusiasmados por la presencia de su hermano que ni siquiera notaron mi salida de la cocina.

Eso era lo mejor. Ahora que su hermano estaba aquí no tenía que quedarme en la casa por Navidad. Iba a extrañar verlos, pero no quería ver a Edward más de lo necesario.

Mi corazón solo no iba a resistirlo.

Subí las escaleras y guardé los dos libros que había sacado en mi mochila. Iba a regresar ahora que tenía la oportunidad. No quería escuchar a los pequeños quejarse de que los dejaba, los amaba con todo mi corazón pero no estaba lista para ver a Edward, o escuchar de su novia. No tenía 16 años y ahora sabía lo que significaba ser la niñera de sus hijos, si esos niños no eran míos.

Significaba ver a mi corazón quemarse y consumirse mientras él superaba lo que sea que hubiéramos tenido.

Salí de la habitación sin ponerle seguro a la puerta, Mía y Alice disfrutaban entrar y salir de vez en cuando si necesitaban espacio. Chequeé mi teléfono y noté que tenía una llamada perdida del hospital, pero si no habían insistido entonces no era tan importante.

Abrí y cerré los ojos y lo primero que encontré en ese parpadeo fue la camisa negra de Edward frente a mí. Levanté mi rostro y encontré a sus ojos, igual de furiosos y vacíos que la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando besaba a Scarlett y mi inocencia se perdía lentamente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—no preguntó, empujó la puerta con mi cuerpo de apoyo y la cerró detrás de él después de soltarme como si mi piel le quemara. —No puedes irte hoy, ni las siguientes noches hasta navidad.

Su voz estaba tan vacía. Quise llorar cuando lo vi y noté que su amor por mí se había esfumado.

—Tu…—me aclaré la garganta, tenía que hablar—tu puedes cuidarlos hasta que tus padres vuelvan.

Él se cruzó de brazos y una ráfaga de dolor le cruzó el rostro tan rápido que dude haber visto la expresión.

—Mis padres… estaban en un tren que sufrió un atentado mientras viajaban a verme en Berlín—mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Su expresión era blanca, ni siquiera la furia estaba ahí para decirme algo—, están en un hospital en Alemania y no puedo… trasladar sus cuerpos porque su estado es muy grave.

Dejé de respirar y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos mientras lo miraba.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Hospital? —Susurré sin entender del todo lo que decía. —¿Elizabeth…?

—Voy a tener que viajar varias veces entre Berlín y Londres hasta que su estado de saludo se estabilice, así que te voy a pedir que como la niñera oficial de la familia, te comportes como tal y no abandones a mis hermanos. —Me congelé al escuchar el hielo en su voz y me tensé.

¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿No sabía lo mucho que amaba a los niños?´

—Yo jamás los abandonaría—espeté tragándome las lágrimas—, y tú sabes eso.

Se rió sardónicamente y me retorcí de rabia al verlo burlarse de mí.

—Yo solo sé que tú no puedes pelear por amor. Pero espero que puedas pelear por el amor que dices tener por mis hermanos, porque ellos jamás te van a necesitar como lo hacen ahora.

Sentí el aire dejar mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

Él aún tenía esa noche en su memoria tan clara como estaba en la mía.

—No vas a decirme que no amo a tus hermanos, Edward Cullen—gruñí y mi dedo índice viajó hasta atacar su pecho con fuerza. —¡No vas a dudar eso!

—Cállate, Isabella—atrapó mi mano y me empujó hacia atrás mientras la rabia cegaba sus sentidos—, solo cállate y aléjate de mí.

—Voy a cuidar a tus hermanos porque los amo, ¡No pongas en duda eso, bastardo!—lloré porque eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Elizabeth y Edward I en el hospital, los niños solos, el desamparo que no podía dejar que sintieran y el odio repentino del único hombre que había amado en toda mi vida.

—Cuida lo que sale de tu boca, Isabella. Vas a empezar a guardarme respeto, como Señor Cullen—y sin embargo, contrario a sus palabras, me apretó contra su pecho ahogando mi llanto hasta que me calmé. Solamente después de que dejara de sollozar él me liberó como si mi tacto le quemará y me sentó en el borde de la que había sido mi cama como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. —Quiero que traigas tus cosas porque no… no sé cuánto tiempo voy a necesitar que te quedes. No les digas nada a los niños y solo… quédate por ellos… no voy a cruzarme en tu camino.

Abría la boca como si fuera un pez para atrapar aire. Dios santo, ¿Qué iban a hacer esos niños sin Elizabeth y sin Edward I? Amaban a sus padres.

Solté un sollozo que sacudió todo mi pecho y él regresó desde el umbral de la puerta para hablarme antes de cerrarla. Un brillo de dolor los cubrió antes de que me mirara por última vez.

—Isabella, pelea por mis hermanos.

Luego me dejó fría y sola, llorando ahí porque nada podía ser peor que esto.

Él me odiaba…aún creía que no había peleado por él, cuando lo único que había hecho era darle la fuerza para enfrentar justo lo que le estaba pasando ahora.

Fue difícil explicarles a los niños que sus padres estaban en un hospital y que no iban a venir para Navidad, aún en contra de la voluntad de Edward. Pasé el resto del mes de Diciembre y gran parte de Enero entre mis turnos del hospital, las pocas clases que tenía por ser último año y siendo la niñera de todos los pequeños. Ahuyentando sus miedos y abrazándolos fuerte cada noche mientras lloraban pensando en sus padres.

Edward cenaba con ellos cuando yo estaba en el hospital y cuando él viajaba yo intercambiaba turnos para cuidarlos tanto como era posible. Carlisle y Alexander a veces se quedaban en la guardería del hospital porque no podía cuidarlos si no tenían clases. Edward viajaba casi dos veces a la semana para controlar el estado de salud de sus padres, pero en Navidad hizo una excepción y yo un esfuerzo y ambos cenamos con los niños y les dimos todos los regalos que habían pedido ese año.

No hubo felicidad, aunque me vestí de Santa Claus por ellos. Sus caritas estaban asustadas y llenas de miedo por lo que podía pasarle a sus padres. Incluso el rendimiento de las gemelas en el colegio se había visto afectado. Emmett estaba en primer año de universidad, pero se saltaba demasiadas clases para ayudarme con los niños cuando yo o Edward no podíamos cuidarlos y mucho me temía que podía perderlo solo por asistencia.

Una noche, estaba demasiado cansada porque no había dormido tres días seguidos entre turnos del hospital y llantos de las gemelas y después de la cena caí sobre mi cama como pude. Mis pies empujaron los zapatos fuera y deslicé los jeans fuera de mi cuerpo antes de quedarme dormida sobre las cobijas.

Me desperté cuando una mano me tocaba la cintura y pensé que era Alexander o Carlisle, así que me giré frotando mis ojos, lista para hablar con los niños pero encontré a Edward, con los ojos rojos y lágrimas rodeándole las mejillas y las sienes mientras sus manos me tocaban la cintura hasta llegar a mi espalda.

Mi reacción inmediata fue pelear, alejarme de su toque como siempre pero una de sus manos fue más rápida y apresó ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras su boca se abría.

—No—negó con su cabeza y escuché como se rompía su voz mientras me recostaba de vuelta en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío—no hoy, Bella. No hoy.

Su cabeza se quedó en el hueco de mi hombro y silenciosamente su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Yo pude escuchar los sollozos débiles que salían de sus labios y a mi cabeza vinieron los peores pensamientos.

Dios.

—No—susurré y mi cabeza se sacudió tan rápido como pudo alejando el pensamiento—No… Oh, Dios.

—Se fueron—él sollozó contra la piel de mi cuello—se fueron….

Oh, Dios. Se oía tan perdido.

—Edward… suéltame—tenía que tocarlo, tenía que sentir que ambos podíamos contra eso o moe iba a morir. Él no liberó mis muñecas y yo me moví hasta su oído—¡Por el amor de Dios! Edward… suéltame… quiero… tocarte…

Él suspiró y mis muñecas fueron liberadas para clavarse alrededor de sus hombros y atraerlo a mí. Él siguió llorando pero ahora al menos podía sostenerlo.

Oh, Dios. Qué pesadilla era esta.

— Murieron ayer… y yo ni siquiera estaba ahí, Bella—levanté su cabeza con mis manos hasta que su frente pudo descansar contra la mía mientras nuestros alientos y lágrimas se mezclaban—, yo estaba en un avión tratando de verlos y llegué para encontrarlos muertos.

Solté un sollozo y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío tanto como pude.

¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus padres?

* * *

**Two-shot! Si les gustó y quieren un adelanto del último y segundo capítulo dejen un review, para recibir un preview! Have a good day beautiful people! :) X Valhe**


	2. II

**Los nombres de los personajes para publicar ese Fanfic son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

* * *

**Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él. **

* * *

Oh, Dios. Qué pesadilla era esta.

— Murieron ayer… y yo ni siquiera estaba ahí, Bella—levanté su cabeza con mis manos hasta que su frente pudo descansar contra la mía mientras nuestros alientos y lágrimas se mezclaban—, yo estaba en un avión tratando de verlos y llegué para encontrarlos muertos.

Solté un sollozo y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío tanto como pude.

¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus padres?

—Edward—susurré y moví los mechones de su cabello que le cubrían los ojos parcialmente—mírame—le pedí y sus ojos llenos de dolor se abrieron ante mí. Quería llorar y no volverme a despertar nunca—. Hiciste lo que pudiste, estoy orgullosa de como manejaste la situación.

—Mis padres están muertos—sollozó y mis labios temblaron al verlo tan débil. Ahora él tenía que manejar todo como sus padres un día lo habían dictaminado, y en cambio, tenía el corazón totalmente roto y las ganas de vivir disminuidas. —Oh, Dios…Bella…

Lo apreté contra mi pecho y lo dejé llorar tanto como pude, mientras yo sollozaba en silencio. Tenía que dejar este dolor irse para poder enfrentar al mundo con los niños y con su dolor. Edward tenía que ser fuerte, pero tenía que dejarlo llorar. Él era así, silencioso hasta que se recuperaba y delante de los ojos de la gente era todo un triunfador.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo arrullé como un bebé hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un hipido y pude alejarlo de mi cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para empujar la chaqueta fuera de sus hombros. Lo puse en pie y le deslicé la camisa fuera del cuerpo, abrí el botón de sus pantalones y lo obligué a levantar sus pies para que pudiera salir después de que se sacara los zapatos. Luego dejé que cayera como un bloque en mi cama y acomodé las cobijas a su alrededor. Empecé a buscar mi pantalón de pijama pero sus manos encontraron mi cintura y lo sentí sollozar en mi hombro antes de que me jalara a su lado en mi cama.

—Shh—susurré acomodando el cabello fuera de sus ojos. Me dolía tanto verlo así, no sabía cómo iba a estar sin Elizabeth y sin Edward I, pero él tenía derecho a su tiempo y si yo podía ayudar le daría todo de mí—shh. Está bien.

No sabía si él aún me quería de esa manera, lo cierto es que yo lo amaría así el resto de mis días y él estaba en mi cama, así que me arriesgué y dejé que mis labios depositaran un delicado beso en los suyos antes de que le besara las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, los ojos.

—Vas a estar bien, mi amor—le besé las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y juré por todo el amor que le tenía que trataría de aliviar su dolor en esta nueva tarea en su vida—, no conozco a nadie más fuerte que a ti.

Él dejó de sollozar pero encajó su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro y dejó un beso delicado ahí antes de dormirse profundamente.

Yo suspiré y le besé la cabeza, los cabellos y lo abracé fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la oscuridad me envolviera antes de que el dolor lo hiciera. Mañana era otro día y tenía que aprender a luchar contra lo que venía por nosotros.

Me desperté cuando sentí las manos calentitas de Alexander empujando mis párpados para que abriera mis ojos. Carlisle quería hacer lo mismo con Edward pero no lo dejé, los empujé a mi lado de la cama y los abracé con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo antes de indicarles entre señas que debían regresar a su habitación porque tenía algo importante que decirles.

El dolor regresó a mi pecho cuando vi sus cabecitas castañas moverse fuera de mi habitación. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que sus padres no volverían a ver sus caritas sonrientes?

Me levanté y caminé hacia el armario buscando una mudada decente de ropa para tomar una ducha. No sabía si Edward iba a estar enfadado porque lo hubiera besado ayer por la noche, el hombre que se había establecido dentro de él era nuevo para mí en algunos aspectos, y si le sumábamos el hecho de que no sabía si aún me amaba, entonces me quedaba en el espacio. Suspirando, alejé de mi los jeans y suéteres cómodos. Tenía que ser la niñera oficial como él me había pedido antes de navidad, así que tomé los pantalones tubo y oscuros que su madre había mandado hacer con mis medidas para ocasiones especiales y la blusa blanca con el logo de la familia Cullen en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

Iba a hacer esto por los niños y por Edward. Tenía que ser la fuerte hasta que él pudiera volver a tomar las riendas de esta situación.

Acomodé la ropa sobre la taza del baño y regresé a la habitación por mi toalla, pero encontré a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama con ojos asustados. Su expresión se relajó al verme y a pasos lentos se acercó hasta que nuestras frentes se rozaron.

—Bebé—susurró y sentí que no importaba si él aún no me amaba, porque me dolía su pánico en lo más profundo de mi alma.

No importaba si estábamos en mi habitación, rodeados de tantos recuerdos que oprimían a mi corazón al pensar en toda esa felicidad que tuvimos cuando solo éramos unos niños.

Tenía que besarlo o ambos nos ahogaríamos en las olas que él emanaba de dolor.

—Shh—mis labios tocaron los suyos lentamente pero él no dejó que se retiraran, sino que los aprisionó y entrometió su lengua en el contacto consiguiendo que mi cabeza girara a toda velocidad por la pasión en el beso.

Lo amaba tanto.

—¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó y su aliento golpeó mis sensibles labios cuando el beso se había terminado.

—Ducha—me limité a decir, porque no podía formar pensamientos coherentes mientras sus manos se paseaban por mis costados. Mis manos empuñaron su cabello cuando él bajó su cabeza para besarme de nuevo y no me resistí a los trucos de su lengua con la mía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él me había besado así, desde que me había tocado sin que le quemaran las manos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Preguntó de nuevo y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos mientras nuestras frentes se tocaban—Bella… como….

No tuvo que decir más, y me recordé a mí misma que tenía que ayudarlo en la forma en la que fuera posible.

—Vamos, tienes que darte una ducha primero—entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y lo empujé a la ducha, abriendo la puerta de cristal para él y colocando mi toalla sobre mi ropa. —Voy a conseguirte una mudada de ropa y me voy a duchar yo también antes de que hablemos con los niños.

—Bella—murmuró consiguiendo mi atención cuando me iba—no… mierda—maldijo y dejó caer su cabeza contra los azulejos de la pared de la ducha cerrando los ojos—no… me dejes solo… yo… sé que he sido un bastardo… pero…mierda…

Algo dentro de mi pecho se sacudió al verlo tan vulnerable, y aunque sabía que me arrepentiría de esta decisión el resto de mi vida, nada pudo detener a mis manos de levantar el borde de mi playera y empujarla fuera de cabeza. Lo miré a los ojos y conseguí su atención pero su mirada jamás abandonó la mía mientras él se despojaba del bóxer y yo de mi ropa interior.

No había lujuría en sus ojos, sino alegría de que yo hubiera tomado la iniciativa, aunque el dolor brillaba con más fuerza que antes. Me abrazó con fuerza cuando cerré la puerta de la ducha detrás de mí y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento contra mi cabello mientras yo tomaba shampoo entre mis dedos y enjuagaba las hebras rojizas de su cabello, en puntitas y haciendo esfuerzos para que la espuma no le cubriera los ojos.

—Nunca estás solo—me remití a decir mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo con mi body wash—, siempre me tienes a mí.

Edward cerró sus ojos y dejó que terminara de ducharlo. Luego rápidamente enjuagué mi cabello con agua después del shampoo y me coloqué debajo de la corriente de agua mientras él se encargaba de secarse con mi toalla.

—Vístete—casi le ordené al verlo dudar si salir o no de mi habitación—, luego vuelve aquí.

Él asintió en silencio y regresó al dormitorio cuando ya estaba vestida con el uniforme formal de niñera y mi cabello descansaba sobre mis hombros en ondas húmedas.

—¿Qué…?—Su pregunta se atoró en la mitad de su garganta cuando me miró determinada. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos antes de llevarlo hasta la barra de desayuno donde los niños deberían estar esperándome. Alexander y Carlisle seguramente no aguantarían las ganas de esperar en su dormitorio, así que los encontré ahí, las gemelas charlando con Emmett y los dos pequeños jugando con las manos de su hermano mayor.

Edward se había vestido completamente de negro ese día. Tenía una chaqueta de cuello alto que enfatizaba su fuerte estructura ósea y resaltaba el color de cabello y la oscuridad de sus ojos. El verde manzana no brillaba y ni siquiera había sombra del verde musgo que lo cubría cuando estaba rabioso.

—Buenos días—saludé y rogué porque esto saliera tal y como lo había planeado, porque no iba a soportar ver a los niños quebrarse. Apreté la mano de Edward pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un débil "Niños" y un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Alejé mi mano de la de él y corrí hasta la cocina, empezando a preparar waffles de desayuno porque no se me ocurría algo que los animara más. La cocinera nunca estaba en fines de semana y era mejor en esta ocasión. Nadie más que la familia podía ayudarlos.

Emmett miró inquisitivo a su hermano y a mí pero siguió jugando con sus hermanitos y las gemelas continuaron con su charla de niños mientras Edward se deslizaba en el asiento del frente de la mesa, como de ahora en adelante haría por el resto de su vida.

Mi amor no estaba listo para tanta responsabilidad, y yo lo sabía. Pero también sabía que nadie más que él podía encargarse de sus hermanos y amarlos como sus padres los hubieran amado. Tenía que ayudarlo como pudiera, así que iba a tomar la iniciativa para dar la noticia aunque perdiera mi alma en ello.

Deslicé los platos de waffles con fruta para las gemelas, los de chocolate para Emmett y unos con un vaso lleno de leche para los pequeños. Edward obtuvo café y supe que no podía sino estar agradecido por eso y waffles con jamón y queso. Yo me quedé en la barra, bebiendo tragos de mi café y esperando que terminaran de desayunar, pero Edward ni siquiera hacia el intento de comer algo, así que me acerqué en silencio y coloqué mi mano en su hombro antes de darle un empujón débil, incitándolo a la comida. Él levantó sus ojos hacia mí y negó antes de darle un sorbo largo a su café.

—No puedo, Bella—respondió y sabía que no hablaba solo por el desayuno, sino por todas las cosas que él sabía, venían por él.

Negué con la cabeza y atrapé su mano con la mía antes de que se pusiera en pie. Nos ganamos la atención de los niños y solté un largo resoplido antes de mirar sus caritas sonrientes y sonreírles con la alegría que tenerlos vivos provocaba en mí.

—Pequeños—comencé y Emmett se envaró. Su rostro se contorsionó y sus manos apresaron su cabeza mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—No lo digas, Bella—rogó y su voz ronca indicó el inicio de las lágrimas—por favor…

—Lo siento—Edward murmuró y se aclaró la garganta—antes de que llegara a Berlín nuestros padres sufrieron un paro cardiorespiratorio mientras estaban en cirugía y… no lo resistieron.

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí antes de abrazarse y empezar a llorar en silencio. Emmett se sacudió y un sollozo profundo salió de su pecho antes de salir corriendo de la mesa. Edward lo interceptó tomándolo del brazo pero Emmett tenía el rostro brutal y le gruñó.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

Alexander y Carlisle me miraron en silencio y supe que no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Las gemelas se lanzaron a los brazos de su hermano y Edward en silencio las recibió, apretándolas contra su cuerpo hasta que los sollozos de ellas amortiguaban los suyos.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó Carlisle y sus ojitos tristes se clavaron en los míos mientras Alexander se apretaba contra mi pierna. Los levanté en el aire hasta que pude sostenerlos entre mis brazos.

—Mis amores—susurré y les besé la cabeza antes de hablar—sus padres… ellos…no van a volver.

—¿Van a quedarse a vivir en Berlín? —Preguntó Alexander fallando con la pronunciación de sus consonantes.

—¡Enano estúpido! —Alice chilló y se sacudió entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, pero Edward nunca la soltó—¡Están muertos! ¡Papá y mamá están muertos y no van a volver! ¡Estamos solos! Solos….

Mía chilló también pero hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

—¡Alice! —Edward la reprendió con un rugido apretando a las gemelas contra su pecho—Deja de gritar… y jamás digas eso. No están solos. Me tienen a mí, siempre me tienen a mí.

Él repitió mis palabras y besó las cabezas de sus hermanas antes de levantarlas en brazos y llevarlas escaleras arriba. Fue difícil para mí seguirle el paso con dos pequeñitos que lloraban en mis brazos, pero cuando al fin lo alcancé no hice sino sorprenderme.

Edward las llevó hasta mi habitación y las recostó sobre mi cama, abrazándolas contra su pecho. Alexander y Carlisle no dejaban de llorar pero sus manitos regordetas no dejaron mi cabello ni mi cuello.

—Bella, no te vayas tu también—Alex me rogó y sentí su saliva por toda mi mejilla mientras me besaba entre lágrimas. —Pod favod….

—Bella—chilló Carlisle y sus manos se clavaron en mi blusa, justo sobre el logo de su familia. —No quiedo estad zolito…

—Nunca están solitos, mis amores—les besé el cabello y los recosté junto a sus hermanas antes de apretarlos contra mi pecho. Sentí el brazo de Edward extenderse hasta que los cubriera a ellos en lo posible—su hermano está aquí para ustedes… y… si me quieren…

—Estúpida Bella—Mía gruñó y levantó sus ojos inflamados hasta conectarlos con los míos—, claro que te queremos—sollozó y empujó a sus hermanos contra Edward mientras su cuerpo se apretaba al mío—… Oh, Bella… siento que me voy a morir…

—No, no—mis brazos trataban de abrazarla y tocar a los pequeños—, me tienen a mí, yo estoy aquí y no vamos a dejarlos solos. Siempre unidos como una familia, siempre.

Después de un rato en el que los sollozos menguaron un poco, Alice levantó su cabeza y me miró con esos grandes ojos verdes que caracterizaban a toda la familia Cullen.

—¿Siempre?

Aún si Edward no me quería, ahora tenía que quedarme porque no iba a dejarlos solos.

—Siempre—reiteré y ella se hundió en mi pecho mientras lloraba.

Casi una hora después, los cuatro pequeños estaban dormidos y Edward apretaba a Carlisle y Alexander contra su pecho mientras las gemelas se abrazaban entre ellas. Él estaba casi dormido cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche. Suspiré y contesté esperando que no fuera del hospital, porque no podía faltar más a prácticas pero no iba a abandonar a los niños.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? —Una voz familiar resonó en mis oídos—Soy Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. Y… hum… Emmett está conmigo. ¿Podemos pasar?

¿Rosalie?

Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward desde que tenían 13 años, pero él se había marchado a estudiar en América cuando sus padres se mudaron y el contacto entre ellos dos había disminuido al menos un poco. Conocía a Rosalie porque era muy amiga de las gemelas, aunque iba a en la clase de Emmett.

—Claro—susurré y me levanté de la cama sin despertar a las pequeñas—ahora voy a la puerta.

Me puse en pie y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación la ronca voz de Edward llamó mi atención.

—¿A dónde vas? —Reclamó.

—Emmett—respondí y salí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la puerta.

Rosalie era una niña muy bonita, su cabello era perfecto y Mía y Alice gastaban horas tratando de emular sus rizos naturales, por eso me sorprendí al encontrarla con sus rizos desordenados en un moño sobre su cabeza. Llevaba una playera gris de manga larga y shorts oscuros y entre sus brazos descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Emmett.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Gemí de preocupación y mi corazón se apretó un poquito al ver al niño que había cuidado tantas veces.

—Me dijo… que sus padres habían muerto—su boca se retorció en una mueca de dolor— y luego llegó al gimnasio golpeando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Creo que ya había bebido para entonces, no lo sé. Pero…

La niña estaba luchando por mantener en pie a semejante hombre y extendí mis brazos para jalarlo pero Emmett se resistió y agarró a Rosalie de la cintura antes de clavar su nariz en el hueco de su hombro.

Era cosa de familia ese gesto.

—Emmett—ella trató de razonar empujando su rostro para poder verlo—estamos en tu casa…

—Quédate esta noche conmigo—él le rogó y noté que no estaba tan ebrio como parecía. Era solo el dolor que neutralizaba sus fuerzas y sus sentidos. —No me dejes solo, princesa…. Siento que me voy a morir…

Oh, Dios.

¿Por qué estos niños tenían que sufrir así?

—Rosalie, si quieres puedes quedarte—concedí tomándome derechos que no me correspondían—no sé si hoy cenemos, porque nadie se siente bien, pero eres bienvenida.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa triste, pero negó.

—Si mi hermano se entera de que no llego a dormir a casa…

—Jasper puede joderse—Emmett gruñó y se puse en pie como pudo mientras la miraba—, no me dejes solo hoy… no así—casi sentí un sollozo saliendo de su boca.

Yo nunca había visto a Emmett tan apasionado con una niña.

—Yo tengo que hablar con Jasper para avisarle que necesito su ayuda—murmuré mirando a la hermosa niña frente a mis ojos—, y sé que él va a entender que te quedes con tu novio cuando él más te necesita.

No sabía qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, pero si Emmett la necesitaba para sentirse bien, entonces merecía tenerla esta noche.

Rosalie dudó, pero sus ojos se llenaron de amor cuando notó las lágrimas de Emmett mojarle el hombro de la camiseta y aceptó en silencio. Emmett caminó detrás de ella, con sus manos en la cintura femenina y la siguió escaleras arriba, pero yo tenía que decirle algo si él estaba sintiéndose de misma manera que sus hermanos.

—¿Emm? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

A regañadientes dejó que Rosalie subiera el resto de escaleras y me miró con los ojos llenos de rabia.

—¿Qué?

Me dolió verlo así de enojado conmigo, pero entendí que su ira era contra el mundo y no contra mí en específico, porque me había sentido así los primeros días viviendo con tía Louise.

—Nadie está solo en esta casa—le susurré y acaricié su mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos—, tus y hermanos y yo te amamos y estamos contigo, sintiendo lo mismo que tú. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, en familia. —Tomé aire, porque estaba prometiéndoles a esos niños cosas que me iban a costar el amor de mi vida para cumplirlas—. Siempre.

Me alejé de él al ver sus fríos ojos y caminé escaleras arriba en dirección a mi habitación. Cuando iba a girar la perilla sentí las inmensas manos de Emmett apretarme los hombros hasta que me giró y pudo abrazarme tan fuerte que el aire en mi pecho escapó de golpe.

—Siempre—murmuró y luego me dejó allí con un beso en mi frente.

Los meses pasaron rápido después de eso. Jasper volvió y se convirtió en la mano derecha de Edward para todos los asuntos legales concernientes al traspaso de los bienes raíces de sus padres. Además, Edward I Cullen había sido una poderosa influencia en Londres y estaba propuesto como candidato para alcalde de la ciudad, lo cual se vio destruido tras la muerte de ese, pero el partido no perdió la oportunidad de aprovechar los deseos políticos de Edward por transformarse en una persona de importancia en la ciudad, y comenzaron a prepararlo para candidato.

Los sueños de mi amor estaban volviéndose realidad, aunque fuera tristemente luego de la muerte de sus padres. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba en las cenas familiares de las muchas oportunidades que podían presentarse para Londres si él conseguía ser alcalde. Sin duda alguna, él dejó su vida en Berlín y se trasladó oficialmente a la mansión Cullen en Inglaterra para cuidar de sus hermanos. Jasper ya había vivido un par de años aquí, y se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la que Emmett le propuso paz en una de las cenas después de la muerte de sus padres, a cambio de que dejara a su hermanita ser su novia oficial. No se fue por las ramas, sino directo al grano.

Rosalie se sonrojó pero le sonrió y sus manos se entrelazaron bajo mi mirada mientras terminaba de servirles la cena que la cocinera había preparado esa noche.

Las gemelas, Alexander y Carlisle poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de no ver a sus padres, les ayudaba mucho tener a Edward todo el tiempo que ellos necesitaran ya que él trabajaba desde la oficina de casa y solamente salía a cubrir reuniones con el partido político. Jasper siempre estaba en casa, lo cual había sido de gran ayuda los primeros meses porque Edward no tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente lista como para afrontar las responsabilidades financieras, políticas y familiares que conllevaban volverse cabeza de una familia, pero le bastó tener a Jasper a su lado para manejar todo con facilidad.

Alice estaba enamorada y al inicio no conseguía encontrar al culpable de que su tristeza se hubiera borrado al menos un poco, pero un día que caminaba hacia la cocina después de mi turno de media noche en el hospital encontré las causas y casi las posibles consecuencias de lo que ambos se traían entre manos.

Ahí estaba ella, con la falda de su uniforme sobre sus muslos, levantada por las manos de Jasper que parecían tocarla por todos lados. Sus bocas estaban unidas y se movían en sincronía mientras los pequeños puñitos de la niña que yo había criado jalaban mechones del largo cabello rubio del mejor amigo de Edward.

Recordé cuando tenía 16 años y Edward me aplastaba en la oscuridad contra paredes y puertas antes de robarme un beso que me dejaba sin aire. Yo era, igual que Alice, una niña desesperada por el amor de un hombre.

Me aclaré la garganta y ambos se congelaron en su lugar, pero ninguno bajó la cabeza. Alice me miró orgullosa, como todos sus hermanos, mientras Jasper soltaba un resoplido y se acomodaba los pantalones. Me causó risa verlo nervioso, mientras era Alice la fuerte.

—Es mi novio, Bella—comenzó ella levantando su mentón—mío. Enserio, no tienes porqué meterte en esto, ni siquiera Edward…

—Cariño, ve a dormir—murmuré sonriéndole a la pequeña—no voy a decirle nada a Edward, y por mí no tienes que preocuparte.

Sus ojitos se iluminaron y se lanzó contra mí antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

—¿Enserio? ¡Bella, eres la mejor! —Me besó en una mejilla y corrió contra su novio antes de besarle en la comisura de la boca y ascender las escaleras en pequeños saltitos alegres.

—Ahora—comencé cuando sabía que Alice no podía escuchar—¿Vas a decirme que significa esto para ti, Jasper? Porque yo conozco a las gemelas, y sé que Alice no está jugando. Ella iba a enfrentarme, _a mí_, por ti.

El rubio se sacudió el cabello fuera de sus ojos y se dejó caer en una silla de la barra antes de mirarme con esos profundos ojos azules que también estaban presentes en su hermana menor.

—La amo—confesó después de un intenso silencio y percibí la fuerza de sus declaraciones—, la quiero conmigo. Sé que está mal, que no debería tocarla, ni besarla, ni quererla como lo hago, pero no puedo Isabella. No puedo. Y estoy consciente de que Edward va a querer arrancarme la cabeza, pero no puedo… detenerme. La quiero conmigo y no voy a dejarla ir, aunque tenga que perder a mi mejor amigo…

Sonreí y lo abracé fuerte cuando se puso en pie, porque me había dado las palabras que yo siempre había querido escuchar de un hombre al hablar de alguna de las gemelas. Ellos tenían que luchar por ellas, porque amaba a esas niñas con todo mi corazón y no iba a aceptar mediocridad para ellas.

—Puedes contar conmigo—susurré y le besé la mejilla antes de ascender las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Aún seguía teniendo mi departamento cerca de Paddington, pero vivía en casa de los Cullen con total normalidad, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba con ropa de hospital para las prácticas siempre llevaba el uniforme de niñera de la familia, lo cual enfurecía a Edward pero aplacaba a todas las habladurías sociales que podían haber comenzado después de que yo fuera la única mujer a su lado en todos los actos cívicos que se levantaron en Berlín y Londres por la muerte de sus padres.

Si no estábamos solos, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre de pila e incluso en presencia de los niños me dirigía a él en tercera persona y con más respeto de lo común. Les había prometido mantenernos juntos con una familia, y si Edward y yo volvíamos a cualquier cosa que tuviéramos cuando solo éramos unos niños, íbamos a perder esa unión por cualquier pelea insignificante.

El alma me dolía cuando lo veía venir a mí con otras intenciones y me temblaban las piernas, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Los niños me iban a odiar, y sabía qué pensarían que quería reemplazar a su madre, cuando no había nada más diferente en la realidad. Yo los había criado como míos, pero Elizabeth siempre sería su madre y yo no iba a entrometerme en su relación, aun cuando ella ya no estuviera presente.

Además, dos meses después de su muerte, el testamento de Edward I y Elizabeth Cullen se reveló, dejando saber que existía un fondo con una pensión vitalicia para mí, siempre y cuando me casara con su hijo mayor.

Al principio, la noticia me golpeó demasiado. Estaba terminando mi último año de enfermería y trabajaba más en prácticas que estudiaba, así que tenía mi propio dinero y casi no lo utilizaba porque Edward me había ordenado en una de nuestras peleas que incluyera mi alimentación en el dinero de administración de la casa. Además, de ser la niñera administraba los gastos en comida y demás, asignando mensualmente el dinero para la cocinera y restando los sueldos de ella y del mismo chófer. Un día pensaba que me volvería loca al ver todo lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Por qué iba a necesitar una pensión vitalicia?

¿Y por qué necesitaba casarme con Edward para recibirla?

Mi primer pensamiento fue que los padres de Edward me consideraban una arribista, pero pensaban que era la única capaz de mantener las riendas de esa casa, por lo que me ofrecían dinero a cambio de que me quedara con su hijo.

Luego pensé que Elizabeth lo hacía porque sabía que en el fondo yo no era capaz de aceptar dinero para casarme con alguien, y que por eso mismo era que había incluido esa cláusula en su testamento, lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que los padres de mi amor solo querían separarme de él.

De ninguna manera era posible que estuviéramos juntos, así que después de ese testamento mi determinación aumentó y me convertí en una niñera silenciosa delante del señor. Era la misma de siempre con los niños, porque jamás podría cambiar la forma en la que los trataba y lo mucho que los amaba, incluso Jasper y Rosalie eran como dos pollitos más que adoraba y cuidaba, pero Edward era tratado descorazonadamente.

Hoy era la fiesta de graduación de Emmett, y yo había decidido por Edward que era tiempo de que escogiera una prometida para que ocupara el lugar que toda la prensa declaraba como libre.

No tenía corazón, mi pecho no latía ni se movía. Pero tenía que darle a Edward la oportunidad de empezar de cero con alguien más.

—Bella, estás perdiendo la cabeza—murmuró dejando caer su cabeza en su escritorio—, me estás pidiendo cosas imposibles.

—Edward, tus hermanos necesitan una figura materna a su lado. Alguien que les haga sentir seguros—reclamé aunque mi pecho se exprimió al verlo y al escuchar las palabras que salían de mi boca. No podía dejar que sentirme tan sola y estúpida, sin corazón al tener que ofrecérselo a otra mujer en bandeja de plata para que pudiera triunfar como alcalde y como figura paterna de sus hermanos.

—¡¿Puedes cerrar la boca por un momento y dejar de decir estupideces?! —Gruñó y atrapó mi muñeca hasta conseguir que mi cuerpo se sacudiera—Bella, por todos los cielos, solo cállate…No soporto—su respiración se volvió errática mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban y noté como se llenaban de furia y de dolor en una batalla contra el otro—, no soporto que me eches en cara que no me amas. ¡Es tan fácil para ti darme a otra mujer!

Temblé y todo lo que tenía guardado desde la muerte de sus padres se reventó dentro de mí.

Yo había escogido ser la fuerte, tenía que ayudar en todas las maneras posibles, aun si eso significaba perderlo para que él pudiera empezar de cero. Oh, Dios.

Mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y un sollozo se escapó de mis labios cuando uno de mis puños viajó al centro de su pecho y reventó ahí. Mi muñeca parecía haberse quebrado pero el dolor que sentía en el centro de mi pecho sobrepasaba cualquier otro dolor.

Él no entendía. Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él.

—Qué te ame—lloré mientras lo golpeaba con ambos de mis puños, tratando de liberar mis manos de su agarre—no significa que podamos estar juntos. ¡Yo te amo! —Acepté y su respiración se aceleró tanto que casi pude escuchar bombear a su corazón. Sus ojos brillaron pero una capa de dorado los cubrió mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron cuando encontraron mi cabello—Te amo más que a mi propia vida, y estoy haciendo un sacrificio para que tu vida sea perfecta ¡Para que todos tus sueños se cumplan! Para que no te juzguen—ahora gritaba, mi voz llenaba el espacio que él había dejado mientras el dolor salía de mis poros. —, para que no te quiten todo por lo que has luchado tanto desde que eras un niño. ¡Todo por lo que yo he luchado! ¡Mierda, Edward! Abre los ojos—le rogué y encontré su mirada entre las lágrimas que volvían mi visión borrosa—, mírame aquí, dándote toda mi felicidad para que encuentres tú la tuya. ¡Para que encuentres la felicidad de tus hermanos!

—¡Carajo, Isabella Swan! —Gruñó y se dejó caer al suelo conmigo sobre su cuerpo. Ambos terminamos sentados contra la pared, yo llorando en su pecho y él apretándome con fuerza hasta que consiguió mirarme a los ojos, tenía la rabia pero también el dolor mezclados —, tú eres la que necesita abrir los ojos y entender que no hay otra persona que pueda hacerme feliz. ¡Ni siquiera ser candidato se compara en mínima porción a lo que tu me harías feliz si detuvieras esto! Bebé—sollocé y le besé el dorso de la mano que me sostenía—, mi amor, yo soy solo tuyo y jamás podría ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú. Mis hermanos solo pueden ser felices contigo y yo no consigo pensar en nadie más que Tú. Te lo dije cuando tenías 16 años—me besó las lágrimas y un poco de la rabia en sus ojos se disipó—eres la mujer perfecta para mí, no quiero a nadie que no seas tú y no importa cuántas veces pelees. Nada nos va a separar, porque yo no puedo besar a otra, no puedo tocar a otra, no puedo amarla como te amo. Por favor—rogó y sentí sus labios limpiando las lágrimas de las comisuras de mis ojos—, por favor, déjame decirle al mundo que te amo y que solo quiero estar contigo. Qué me amas y que eres mi mujer. Bella, por favor…

Sollocé hasta que sentí que el aire le faltaba a mis pulmones.

—Quiero lo mismo que tú, Edward—le respondí poniéndome en pie y alejándome de él lo más que pude—, pero no puedo estar contigo. No es correcto.

Empujé la puerta y salí huyendo de la oficina. Los únicos sonidos que escuché detrás de mí fueron libros pesados cayendo contra el suelo y su gruñido.

Pensaba que podía aceptarlo, aún cuando mi corazón se negaba. Mi cabeza fue un desastre mientras me colocaba el vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos y deslizaba mis pies dentro de un par de tacones negros. El sello de la familia Cullen estaba sobre mi corazón, entretejido delicadamente por el sastre que lo había diseñado para Elizabeth. Mi cabello se quedó a los lados de mi rostro en suaves ondas y traté de arreglar un poco mi maquillaje, aunque mis ojos estaban tan inflamados que no veían claramente. El rímel solo los hizo más grandes y causó que brillaran con tristeza.

Tal vez tenía que bajar y decirle a Edward que podía ser egoísta solo por una noche. Tal vez tenía que decirle que subiera y me besara hasta que los pulmones me ardieran y se consumieran del dolor. Tal vez tenía que rogarle que no se comprometiera con otra. O tal vez tenía que dejarlo libre.

No supe que hacer cuando llegué al salón y comencé a buscarlo entre las personas desesperadamente.

Pero lo único que encontré fue a Scarlett en la puerta de la mansión Cullen, con sus brazos rodeando a sus padres y sonriéndome como triunfadora mientras se adentraba en el salón de la fiesta, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes. Mi parte egoísta no la había ingresado en la lista de invitados, porque si la veía estaba segura que podría lanzarme a su rubia y brillante cabellera. Edward no podía estar con ella.

No con ella.

Entonces Alice y Mía habían descendido las escaleras con dos minúsculos vestidos y maquilladas como si tuvieran mi edad, listas para salir al mismo bar al que Emmett y Rosalie irían a festejar después de que la reunión formal terminara.

Edward había explotado de rabia al verlas vestidas así y nuestra discusión había comenzado.

Ellas tenían derecho de salir, un poco menos de maquillaje era necesario, pero sus vestidos estaban correctos con el sitio al que iban. Mía quería sorprender a un amigo de Emmett, porque desde hace mucho que jugaban a manitas calientes muy a mi pesar, y Alice solo buscaba una excusa para conseguir la atención completa de Jasper.

Edward terminó su discurso y se deslizó a mi lado en la mesa del comedor, apretando mi mano delicadamente.

Lo miré con la misma adoración y admiración que le tenía desde los trece años, pero regresé mis ojos a Alexander y Carlisle, sonriéndoles para que comenzaran con su cena.

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia la cocina, temblando sobre los altos tacones. Quería llorar.

¿Y si Edward tenía razón?

¿Y si yo era lo que les daba felicidad a todos su hermanos?

¿Podía aceptar lo que él quería y ser feliz yo también?

Me apreté las manos contra el pecho mientras dirigía a los meseros que habían sido contratados para esta cena formal y tomé la última bandeja, siguiéndolos en fila. Repartimos la entrada y dos meseros se encargaron de llenar las copas de todos los invitados que se vaciaban poco a poco. Emmett y Rosalie jugaban a lanzarse sonrisas traviesas mientras Alexander y Carlisle lucían aburridos.

Los ojos de la mayoría de invitados estaban sobre las gemelas, que brillaban esta noche enfundadas en vestidos ajustados. Alice lucía un vestido plateado y tacones del mismo color y su cabello estaba en largas hebras llenas de rizos divertidos. Mía, por su lado, estaba vestida con un strapless rojo y tacones negros, su cabello largo y lacio.

Eran casi todas unas mujeres, y las amaba tanto.

¿Podía dejar que alguien más se las llevara lejos de mí? ¿Podía permitir que alguien las cuidara y escuchara su llanto avergonzado extrañando a sus padres?

Carlisle llegó corriendo a mis piernas, balbuceando palabras sin sentido antes de que estirara sus brazos. Lo levanté con gusto y le besé la mejilla, llenándole de labial la pálida piel que había heredado de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —le pregunté sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

—Tengo zueño—respondió frotándose los ojitos con los puños—, no quiero seguir aquí… Emmett no me haze cazo…

Me reí, olvidándome de todo por completo y lo abracé a mi pecho antes de besarle la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos por Alex, porque ambos tienen ya que dormir.

—Supongo que es muy tarde para invitarte una copa ¿Verdad? —Una voz masculina preguntó y mis ojos viajaron a la mirada chocolate que disparaba contra la mía. Su tono de voz sugerente acompañado por una sonrisa descarada me recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de extender su mano hacia mí. —Matt Andrews, socio de Edward.

¿Y qué le iba a decir yo? ¿Hola, soy la niñera?

Era más que eso, me di cuenta de golpe.

Era una exitosa enfermera. Era una mujer que había crecido criando a pequeños. Era…

—Isabella Swan—le respondí agitando mi mano libre con la suya.

—La niñera—una voz terminó por mí a mis espaldas.

Mis ojos regresaron abruptamente a mi lado y encontré a Scarlett sonriéndole a Matt mientras le tomaba el brazo con fuerza.

—Vamos, querido. No ibas en serio con esa proposición ¿No es cierto? Es solo la niñera de los hermanos de Edward. No quieres caer con ella. No vale la pena.

¿No valía la pena?

Tuve ganas de arrancarle la garganta y estamparla contra la pared.

Yo valía la pena. Mis esfuerzos al menos valían la pena.

Sabía que no era correcto amar a Edward, pero había hecho todo lo que había estado en mis manos para ser digna de cualquier hombre. ¿Qué sabía ella de mi vida? ¿De mis esfuerzos y mis sueños? ¿De mis sacrificios?

—Hablar de lo que no conoces no es un signo de inteligencia, Scarlett—sentí la mano caliente de Edward en el borde de mi espalda y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Carlisle se había dormido en mi pecho entre tanto intercambio de palabras y sus puñitos estaban alrededor de mi cabello. —Si supieras lo que Isabella vale, te sorprenderías al notar la magnitud de tu error.

La voz de Edward no era pacífica y educada como él trataba de sonar. Era furiosa.

Sus ojos verdes, cubiertos por una capa oscura de musgo regresaron a mí y su mano empujó su cuerpo más cerca del mío hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz cuando habló conmigo fue tan cálida. Dulce. Suspiré de felicidad al saber que no era conmigo con quién estaba molesto.

—Carlisle tiene que dormir—le respondí y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios al hablarle. Era espontáneo. Mis reacciones eran tan estúpidamente infantiles cuando sentía que él me defendía. —Voy a subirlo a la habitación…

—Por favor—respondió y su mano, a espaldas de todos viajó hasta mi cuello donde jugó con mi cabello tratando de relajarme.

Había sido hace tanto tiempo cuando él me había tocado ahí.

Tenía 17 años y estábamos encerrados en su dormitorio, yo me había convertido en gelatina cuando me besaba detrás del oído o detrás de mí cuello.

¿Edward aún me conocía? Me recordaba a la perfección, me di cuenta.

Asentí y ascendí las escaleras en silencio hasta que llegué a la habitación de los pequeños y lo recosté en su cama. Tendría que subir a Alexander también y no sabía dónde estaba.

Lo busqué por todos lados hasta que encontré a las gemelas abrazándolo mientras él lloraba en brazos de Alice. Mía le llenaba el rostro de besitos mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes.

Los tres estaban en la cocina, escondidos de la celebración que ocurría en los salones.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté y la carita de Alexander se llenó de lágrimas antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos.

—Scarlett le dijo que cuando ella se casara con Ed, tú te irías tan lejos como fuera posible y que jamás te volveríamos a ver—Mía murmuró en una fría respuesta.

Oh, Dios.

Apreté al pequeño contra mi pecho y aguanté las ganas de llorar.

Esa mujer no podía estar con ellos.

—No, no—le respondí besándole la cabeza—yo te amo, Alex, no puedo dejarte solo nunca. Me muero antes de dejarte solo.

Mía comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a mis brazos poco después de que Alice me abrazara.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Niñas, por favor— las apreté con un solo brazo antes de mirarlas—¿Qué está mal?

—¡Estás siendo tan estúpida, Bella! —Alice me reclamó y sus grandes ojos verdes dispararon cuchillas—Como si existiera alguien como tu… Si te vas, nos vas a dejar igual que mis padres nos dejaron. ¡Vas a romper tu promesa!

—¿Qué…? No entiendo—respondí y le limpié las lágrimas llenas de máscara que cubrían sus ojos.

—Eres nuestra segunda madre, y ¿Quieres dejar que Ed se case con otra por la política?

—¡Nosotras solo te queremos a tí! —Mía chilló y me sacudió en una versión más suave de lo que habría sido su hermano. Mis muñecas aún dolían y las sombras moradas aún se dibujaban alrededor de ellas con la forma de las manos de Edward— ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que algún día consideraríamos a otra mujer para nuestra madre?

—No podemos reemplazar a Elizabeth—la gruesa voz de Emmett llenó la habitación mientras se acercaba y apretaba contra su pecho a Mía mientras yo abrazaba a Alice. Estaba atónita al verlos hablar a todos—, pero tu siempre has estado para nosotros. Eres la única persona que podría ganarse el título de nuestra segunda madre con honores y jamás nos enojaríamos.

—¡No podríamos odiarte! —Alice me golpeó en los costados con su puñito, consiguiendo que me riera y quejara al mismo tiempo—Eres indispensable… si te perdemos…

¿Ellos hablaban en serio?

Quería saltar de la alegría al verlos hablándome con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojitos.

Todos decían la verdad.

—Oh, Dios—susurré y sentí la alegría expandirse en el centro de mi pecho—Oh, Dios mío… niños…

—Te amamos, Bella—Mía me miró dulcemente y me limpió una de las lágrimas que salía de la comisura de mi ojo derecho—, y por siempre te amaremos. No dejes que una extraña ocupe el lugar que te corresponde. El lugar que mamá siempre supo que tenías junto a Ed.

* * *

**Pum! Dije que era two-shot pero tuve un par de ideas que recién incorporé así que tendrán otro último capítulo, o máximo cuatro si no puedo detener a mis dedos de escribir :S Tengo final el Lunes! FINAL. Lo siento, son demasiados temas y no me puedo concentrar porque pienso en todo menos en lo que debo, estoy muy emocionada de regresar a Ecuador por navidad. Espero que les haya gustado los previews, la misma regla se aplica. Review= Preview. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hermosos y por apoyar la historia. I love Y'all beautiful people :) Cuéntenme que les pareció Xx-Valhe **


	3. III

**Los nombres de los personajes para publicar ese Fanfic son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

* * *

**Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él.**

* * *

—¡No podríamos odiarte! —Alice me golpeó en los costados con su puñito, consiguiendo que me riera y quejara al mismo tiempo—Eres indispensable… si te perdemos…

¿Ellos hablaban en serio?

Quería saltar de la alegría al verlos hablándome con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojitos.

Todos decían la verdad.

—Oh, Dios—susurré y sentí la alegría expandirse en el centro de mi pecho—Oh, Dios mío… niños…

—Te amamos, Bella—Mía me miró dulcemente y me limpió una de las lágrimas que salía de la comisura de mi ojo derecho—, y por siempre te amaremos. No dejes que una extraña ocupe el lugar que te corresponde. El lugar que mamá siempre supo que tenías junto a Ed.

Lloré y me reí abrazándolos a todos.

Lo supe en el fondo de mi alma cuando vi los cinco pares de ojos verdes brillando en el salón, compartiendo conmigo la mayor verdad de su vida. Tenía sentido que me amasen, porque yo podía dar mi vida por cualquiera de la de ellos sin problema alguno. Me amaban. Era importante para ellos como un miembro más de su familia.

—Los amo mucho yo también—les respondí apretando a Alex contra mi pecho, que de nuevo se había dormido.

—Así que ahora, más vale que arregles tus problemas con Edward—Emmett advirtió con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. —No queremos más discusiones estúpidas en las que él te declara su amor y toda esa mierda. Solo cásense pronto y no va a haber lío.

Me reí y las gemelas me acompañaron.

—Ahora, yo y Mía tenemos que arreglar el desastre de nuestro maquillaje por tu culpa—me juzgó con sus ojitos entrecerrados— ¿Edward dijo que si?

Asentí.

—Pero con una condición—murmuré acomodando al pequeño en mis brazos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al notar que le daría el mejor regalo a la pequeña—Jasper tiene que ir con ustedes para cuidarlas.

Alice comenzó a saltar de la alegría y Mía la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

—Bella, ¡Eres perfecta!

Luego salió corriendo a buscar a su novio y su gemela salió tras ella.

—Aún no me gusta el hecho de que Jasper esté con ella—Emmett se rascó la cabeza y me besó la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación—, pero no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia de tu relación con Edward cuando éramos niños.

Me sonrojé y él soltó una carcajada.

Con la felicidad a punto de explotar en mi cuerpo, recosté a Alex junto a su hermana y luego terminé de ayudar a los meseros hasta que los salones se vaciaron de gente y solamente quedaban tres grupos de personas. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y las gemelas habían salido juntos al famoso bar y yo estaba rendida, mis pies me mataban. Edward estaba por ahí, terminando de despachar a los últimos invitados cuando Matt volvió a acercárseme.

—¿Ya estás libre para esa copa? —Preguntó y empujó mi cuerpo contra la pared, causando que mi cuerpo temblara del miedo.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—Perdón—espeté empujándolo fuera de mi camino—la cena se ha terminado. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Vamos, pequeña. Es solo una copa, ¿Y no sé si quieres bailar conmigo? —Su mano atrapó mi muñeca y sollocé entre dientes porque las marcas de Edward aún estaban ahí y dolía demasiado.

—Suéltame.

—No—respondió y me jaló hasta que pudo enfrentarme—, estás siendo poco colaborativa. Es solo una copa.

—Y ella ya te dijo que no—mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las aletas de la nariz de Edward expandirse tan brutalmente mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo alejaba de Matt. Su toque fue delicado esta vez y pude notar que la rabia aumentó en sus ojos al ver la sombra púrpura alrededor de mis muñecas. —Matt, te sugeriría que te marches.

—Edward, es solo la niñera….

—Vete al demonio—Edward juró y lo empujó con toda la fuerza de su mano libre—lárgate de mi casa ahora.

—¿Es tan buena en la cama qué pelearías por ella? —Matt se burló y le devolvió el empujón—Préstamela para solo una copa. No es nada tuyo, Cullen.

Oh, mierda. Ese hombre quería morir. Lo empujé con mi mano libre lejos de Edward y le señalé la puerta.

—Le agradecemos que haya acudido, señor Andrews, pero la reunión ha terminado oficialmente. Buenas noches.

—Mira, niña—Matt trató de tocarme y Edward soltó mi mano para tomarlo del cuello de la chaqueta hasta que lo empujó fuera de la puerta de su casa.

—Pon un pie aquí, y te rompo la cara—le advirtió antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

Edward respiraba agitadamente y me miró furioso antes de acercarse hacia mí a toda velocidad.

—Si fueras mi mujer, si dejaras de hablar estupideces y entendieras que tu sitio es a mi lado, con título oficial, probablemente esto no hubiera pasado.

Me dejó en la mitad de la estancia con el cuerpo agarrotado por la culpa.

Ahora todo lo que él decía tenía razón. Los niños me habían hecho ver las cosas claramente con sus palabras, pero no podía regresar el tiempo atrás y convertir lo que había hecho mal. Le había dañado a mi amor y tenía que repararlo de alguna manera.

Empujé al resto de invitados cordialmente fuera de la casa y una hora después el salón estaba libre y los meseros se habían retirado también. Quería lanzar los zapatos para que volaran por alguna parte de la casa, pero me limité a subir las escaleras en silencio, preguntándome donde estaba Edward.

Tomé aire y decidí que de esa noche no pasaría. Iba a darle algo que había guardado solo para él todo el tiempo como gesto de perdón. Quería que él entendiera lo importante que era para mí y lo arrepentida que estaba por no haber escuchado lo que él siempre me gritaba, literalmente.

Probablemente aún quedaban muchos factores que nos separaban, yo lo sabía. Pero solo por una vez, quería darle un respiro a nuestro amor porque sentía que se ahogaba lentamente y yo era la única que lo podía salvar. Edward había peleado tanto por esta relación, aun cuando lo hacía en maneras poco adecuadas, escogiendo lo incorrecto. Tal vez podía darle algo de mí, una parte de mí que le pertenecía y que siempre había sido suya sin importar el paso del tiempo ni nuestras peleas, y tal vez podía darme esta noche a mí misma para que nuestro amor volviera a nacer y con ello un poco de esperanza también resurgiera, porque contrario a lo que Edward pensaba, yo quería amarlo locamente y esta noche me había dado cuenta lo estúpido que era entregarlo a otra mujer.

Edward era mío. Mío. No iba a dárselo a nadie más. Jamás.

No golpeé la puerta de su habitación, sino que la empujé lentamente y lo encontré sentado en el borde de la cama con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Cerré la puerta y suspiré contra la pared.

Oh, Dios. Esto iba a ser difícil tomando en cuenta que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Rompí una de las tiras de mi vestido hasta conseguir que fuera gruesa y pudiera cubrirle los ojos. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él a mí cada vez que me tocaba.

Tomé aire antes de empujar la puerta silenciosamente y saltar a su cama, detrás de él. Le cubrí los ojos rápidamente y mis manos aún temblaban cuando el nudo ya estaba hecho y él se ponía de pie instantáneamente furioso.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Corrí y le besé la garganta lo más rápido que pude.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Shh—susurré y le besé el mentón esta vez—, soy yo.

—¿Bella?

Su voz se volvió ronca de repente y sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura enseguida. Me levantó hasta que teníamos la misma altura y luego, sosteniéndome con una mano, empujó la banda de tela fuera de sus ojos.

Oh, Dios.

Aún teníamos cosas que resolver. El testamento de su padre, la política. Tantas cosas. Pero la confesión de los niños me había llenado el alma de valentía para hacer esto, para intentar ser feliz al menos una vez.

—No, Edward—levanté mi mano para poder alcanzar la banda y cubrirlo otra vez pero no me dejó, estaba temblando pero no era por miedo, sino por anticipación—Edward, por favor… póntela…

—No—él negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos y su voz no tenían más furia. Estaban emocionados y brillaban tanto que casi lucían dorados. Su nariz se expandió y recibió el perfume de mi cabello antes de apretarme más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien ser tocada por él. —Quiero ver. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Y cómo le iba a explicar?

Vaca santa.

—Ed… yo… este—me reí nerviosa pero mis brazos pasaron alrededor de su cuello y la atraje hasta mí hasta que su aliento golpeó mis labios— ¿Puedes por favor, ponerte la banda mi amor?

Fue como si se hubiera desarmado bajo mi cuerpo. Se volvió gelatina.

—Oh, Jesús—él susurró y me llevó en brazos hasta su cama, donde me depositó y se dejó caer sobre mí rápidamente. Estaba feliz, lo podía sentir. —Repite eso, por favor. Ten misericordia de mí y repite eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi amor? —Pregunté jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

—Por favor, dilo otra vez—me besó las mejillas, la nariz, el puente de mis ojos hasta que llegó a mis labios y los lamió antes de hablar—nunca me llamas así. Es tan buen oírte decirlo.

¿Qué le había hecho a este hombre? ¿Se podía convertir a alguien en gelatina solo con unas pocas palabras? ¿Y por qué no se las había dado antes?

—Siempre te llamo así—murmuré cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos—al menos en mi cabeza.

—Dilo ahora, otra vez—me lamió los labios otra vez pero no lo dejé salirse con la suya y comencé a besarlo como cuando sus padres murieron, jugando con nuestras lenguas hasta que el aire nos faltó y mi piel lloró por algo de contacto. —Bella… dime que te vas a quedar esta noche, o vete… —me pidió y dejó caer besos sobre mi cuello. Lo sentí temblando debajo de mi cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mis costados lentamente. Mi respiración se aceleró—, porque después de esas palabras, yo no puedo dejarte ir…

Aquí vamos…

Podía hacer esto. Ambos íbamos a ser felices, al menos esta noche.

—Te amo mi amor—le susurré y su respiración junto con el ritmo de su corazón aumentaron—, te amo demasiado y lamento mucho…—Dios, era tan difícil…tenía que aceptar errores que ni siquiera había notado mientras veía sus ojos llenos de esperanza y brillando con amor—lamento no haber peleado por ti cuando me lo pediste. Pero sabes que no era el momento. Tenías otras prioridades y tenía que considerarlas. Yo… hice todo porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti… tu solo te mereces lo mejor que yo pueda darte y no quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de mis sacrificios. Los haría de nuevo mil veces si te convierten en el hombre que ahora eres y de él que estoy completamente orgullosa. Eres mi vida, Edward—mi voz se rompió un poco mientras le retiraba el cabello que le cubría los ojos—, y todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en ti.

Él suspiró, considerando mis palabras pero jamás me soltó. Habló conmigo y me miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—¿Y ahora si es el momento, Bella? —Preguntó con rabia y mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho al comprender que él no había entendido ni uno solo de mis sacrificios—No es acerca de momentos, es acerca de nuestro amor y lo correcto era estar juntos siempre. —Me apretó contra su pecho y sus labios chocaron con los míos en un fuerte movimiento antes de que volviera a hablar—. Casi me morí esa noche en Berlín cuando dijiste que no podías luchar por mí.

—Besaste a Scarlett—le acusé con una rabia de años atrás, tenía que dejarlo salir antes de hablar de nuevas cosas—la besaste delante de mí, ¡Mientras me mirabas a los ojos!

—Estaba ebrio y furioso… y tienes que saber que yo… besé a otras mujeres, Bella… toqué a otras mujeres—mi mente se quedó en blanco al pensar en todos esos años que yo le había negado siquiera el saludo al verlo. Había huido de él durante tres años ¿Se había enamorado de otra? —Hice cosas que solo quería hacer contigo, y me di cuenta de lo asqueroso que era que tocara a otras, cuando no las deseaba, porque era tu cuerpo caliente el que quería debajo del mío, pero más que nada, quería que tu alma se fusionara con la mía como en cada beso que nos dábamos.

—Tu… ¿Te enamoraste de alguien? —Susurré tratando de alejarme de él. ¿Por qué me decía todo eso? ¿Quería quebrarme?

—No ¡No! Por Dios, bebé—me regresó a mi lugar original y cepilló sus labios contra mis ojos al notar que dos lágrimas se deslizaban fuera—, yo te dije que te amaría y voy a repetírtelo. Te voy a amar hasta el resto de mis días, pero estaba tan enojado contigo por dejarme solo y no pelear…

—Te dije que iba a esperar—le contesté levantando mis ojos a los de él—, te lo prometí y lo cumplí. Nuestro amor nunca se acabó…atravesó cada problema que tuvimos, y cuando más nos necesitamos estuvimos juntos. Edward… yo te dije que no teníamos que estar juntos para amarnos, porque nuestro amor iba a encontrar una manera de funcionar al final…

-¿Y por qué llegaste esta tarde y me dijiste que querías que me casara con otra? —Preguntó con rabia—¿No te parece eso la cosa más estúpida del mundo? Isabella, me estás volviendo loco con tus ideas variantes….

—Quería que fueras feliz con alguien, porque pensé que los niños no me querrían a tu lado y ellos son más importantes que yo…—suspiré y sintiéndome valiente le besé lentamente, recordándole como me gustaba ser tocada, besada. Ya no tenía 17 años, pero yo solo había sido tocada por él, y él me conocía tan bien—pero ellos me arrinconaron en la cocina después de que Scarlett le dijera cosas horribles a Alex de cuando se casara contigo—su rostro se llenó de confusión pero lo ignoré y le besé una mejilla. No podía dejar de tocarlo—y me dijeron que jamás podrían aceptar a nadie que no fuera yo contigo. Qué era mi lugar y que ellos no me odiarían, ni pensarían que yo trataba de reemplazar a Elizabeth y…

Edward sonrió y aplastó su boca contra la mía violentamente. Me dejó temblando cuando el beso se terminó.

—¿Ahora entró en tu loca cabecita que tenemos que estar juntos? —Parecía que brillaba con una sonrisa maravillosa extendida por su rostro.

Asentí lentamente y me mordí el labio antes de lamerle la boca como él había hecho minutos atrás con la mía. Era tan divertido. Quería estar con él así por siempre.

—Bebé… ten compasión…

Me reí— Te amo mi amor.

Sus besos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por toda mi piel. Sentía su lengua contra mi cuello y mi garganta y sus manos por todas partes y supe lo que él quería, lo que yo quería darle. Le besé el cabello y luego lo apreté contra mí antes de conseguir que me mirara y me besara hasta que me faltó aire para respirar.

Fue lento y mágico, tal como siempre supe que sería.

Él deslizó el vestido fuera de mi cuerpo y yo empujé la chaqueta lejos de sus hombros. Mis tacones cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo y los zapatos de Edward, junto con su pantalón cayeron sobre ellos.

Estaba desnuda y respirando agitadamente él volvió por mí y me besó la frente lentamente, luego los ojos, la nariz y finalmente la boca hasta que jugó con ella sin darme tregua.

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Tenía una necesidad imperante por abrir las piernas y apretarlas alrededor de su cintura fuertemente, gemía cuando sentía su erección en contra de la piel de mi muslo interno y salté de golpe, ganándome una de sus risas, cuando sentí sus labios en la piel de mi escote, dibujando figuras sin sentido con la lengua. Me dejó de tocar solo para que la ropa interior de ambos estuviera fuera, y luego me empujó de nuevo contra la cama. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas lentamente y besó las manchas casi púrpuras alrededor.

—Lo siento—jadeó besando todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro y luego a mi boca—, no quiero marcarte nunca más… pero me vuelves loco… en cada sentido posible.

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y besó la piel detrás de mi oído antes de que sus piernas empujaran las mías delicadamente. Mis pies se entrelazaron en su espalda y antes de que me diera cuenta lo sentí presionando contra mí.

Estaba temblando entre sus brazos, mis manos jugaban con su cabello mientras gemía y lo escuchaba susurrar palabras contra mi oído que no tenían sentido. Mi pelvis se levantó cuando él salió y volvió a entrar ganando más espacio, y fue entonces cuando Edward me miró a los ojos y besó mi nariz, asintiendo y pidiéndome tácitamente que le diera permiso para tomar lo que era suyo.

Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, algo dentro de mí se quebró y lloré un poco para acomodarme a la intromisión. Él me besó los labios, las mejillas, mis lágrimas, mis ojos y mi nariz hasta que comencé a sentir explosiones divertidas en las paredes alrededor de él dentro de mí.

Una chispa se prendió y explotó en mi cuerpo y jadeé involuntariamente, porque se sentía tan bien.

—¿Puedo moverme, bebé? —Preguntó y sentí que aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas no sacudirse dentro de mí.

—Por favor—gemí y cerré los ojos cuando sus caderas comenzaron a martillear contra las mías rápidamente.

Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y solo quería que él se moviera un poco más rápido.

—Ed…—gemí y levanté mi pelvis aún más consiguiendo que sus manos jugaran con mis caderas hasta que levantó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y lo pude sentir tan profundo. —Oh, Dios…

—Dime que me amas—ordenó y me derretí entre sus brazos con la nueva estocada.

—Mi amor, te amo—le juré conectando sus ojos con los míos. Amé el brillo dorado que tenían y la paz y amor que transmitían, y como su frente se perló de sudor mientras no dejaba de moverse dentro de mí tan fuerte… tan bueno—te amo, Edward. Voy a amarte hasta el fin de mis días.

Él aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas y me besó con toda la pasión de nuestro amor antes de hacerme ver estrellas en el oscuro techo de su habitación. La luz tenue del dormitorio iluminó las hebras rojizas de su cabello y luego él se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, seguramente viendo las mismas estrellas girar sobre mi cabeza.

—Te amo, Bella—murmuró y me besó la frente sudorosa antes de abrazarme y deslizarse fuera de mí, dejando un vacío dentro—, te amo y después de esto vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre. Eres mía. Mi mujer.

Me había quedado dormida sin siquiera notarlo, porque al despertar sentí un cuerpo pesado cubriendo mi costado derecho y mi mano sobre un pecho perfecto para mí. Abrí mis ojos y noté el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío y su mano entrelazada con la mía fuertemente.

Era tan posesivo, aún cuando estaba dormido.

Me moví fuera de la cama lentamente, sin despertarlo y al caminar me dolieron lugares que no sabía que existían en mi cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y necesitaba encontrar algo de ropa, pero no podía atravesar la casa sin nada encima, así que decidí tomar una de las camisas de Edward para poder ir a la cocina a conseguir algo de comer, y luego iría a mi habitación a tomar una ducha apropiadamente. No sabía como íbamos a llevar esta relación delante de los niños, porque si algo salía mal no quería que sus lazos con ninguno de los dos se vieran afectados.

Aunque quería tanto que todo saliera bien. Qué Edward y yo pudiéramos ser felices por siempre con sus hermanos. Era como el sueño de mi vida.

Escogí una de sus playeras grandes, sabía que bien podía ser una de sus favoritas porque tenía la marca de Slipknot en el centro de la tela negra, pero no me importó. Se sentía tan bien vestirse con la ropa de del amor de tu vida. Me colé en uno de sus shorts favoritos y escogí un par de sus grandes medias de lana.

Me deslicé en la cocina y comencé a recolectar fruta para un desayuno productivo. Después de un rato, mientras cortaba rodajas de naranja sentí su respiración en mi cuello y no pude evitar girarme y encontrarlo mirándome con adoración.

—Buenos días, mi amor—le susurré con una sonrisa que igualaba la suya. Él estiró su mano jalando de la tela de su propia playera para tocarme pero me deslicé hacia atrás y le lancé la naranja que tenía en mi mano antes de echarme a correr por el salón.

Vaca santa, él estaba solo con un par de pantalones de pijama y esa sonrisa descarada que tan feliz me hacía en sus labios.

Lo amaba tanto.

—Bella—gruñó corriendo detrás de mí—ven aquí.

—Hoy no te está permitido tocar—murmuré riéndome al ver su cara contorsionarse en una mueca—, me duelen lugares que no conocía ni yo misma.

—Y ahora tienen mi marca—respondió levantando una ceja descaradamente.

—Por eso no puedes tocar—me burlé y corrí hasta encontrar la mesa del comedor.

—Fin del juego—sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura antes de girarme a él. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad mientras pegaba nuestros pechos de golpe—, perdiste. Eres mía. El monstruo te atrapó— me mordió en el arco de la oreja y comencé a reír al sentir sus dedos como cosquillas en mi abdomen.

—No—le pedí muerta de risa—por favor…

—Dime, ¿De quién eres, Isabella? —sus dedos siguieron jugando mientras sus labios empujaban por todo mi rostro. Mi cuerpo estaba doblado sobre la mesa y el suyo sobre mí, los mechones de su cabello caían sobre sus ojos mientras yo me retorcía tratando de escapar las cosquillas.

—No—me burlé y traté de alejarme de su toque. Podía llorar de lo feliz que era—Ed… por favor, mi amor… no—me reí.

—¿De quién eres, bebé? —Volvió a preguntar y me besó la garganta antes de cepillar sus labios contra los míos—quiero escucharlo…

—Tuya—murmuré entre risas—tuya…

—Di mi nombre—exigió y sus dedos jugaron una vez más.

Me reí de nuevo.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Chillé y conseguí que él también se riera mientras me dejaba respirar después de mi ataque de risa.

—Te amo tanto, bebé—se rió jalando su camiseta hasta que pudo besarme apropiadamente. —Y tu…en mi ropa… Quiero besarte hasta que dejes de respirar.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Ambos regresamos nuestros ojos a las tres figuras en pie en la entrada del salón.

Mía y Alice nos miraban con una sonrisa perfecta de satisfacción en sus labios y casi las podía ver saltando de alegría. Emmett, por otro lado, tomó a su hermano y lo aplastó contra la pared repentinamente.

Me congelé y lo miré.

—No le rompas el corazón, no más Edward—le advirtió y noté que mi amor le respondía con la mirada—, ella es como mi madre y no…

—La amo, Emm—el cobrizo aceptó en silencio, tomando el brazo de su hermano hasta que Emmett lo bajó y pudieron abrazarse apropiadamente por un rato—, sé lo que hago… Nadie va a perderla—Edward le regaló una mirada especial de entendimiento a su hermano—,yo tampoco lo soportaría. Ella va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Emmett dejó el abrazo, pero asintió y luego me apretó entre sus brazos antes de besarme en la coronilla y regalarme una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Habemus nueva señora Cullen! —Vociferó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y me sonrojé temblando. Mía y Alice comenzaron a saltar de la alegría apoyando a su hermano.

—Emm, no…—susurré tratando de llamar su atención.

—Habemus nueva señora Cullen—Edward aseguró sonriéndome, antes de acercarse lentamente como si yo fuera su presa— porque puede que no tengas el título ahora, mi amor, pero dame un par de meses y te habré convencido de casarte conmigo.

La semana que siguió fue perfecta.

Edward y yo dormíamos juntos, todas las noches. Él me juraba amor y yo cuidaba a los niños en los días que no tenía turno. Fue demasiado hermoso para ser real, así que él tuvo que salir de viaje por un mes entero por negocios del patrimonio de su padre a Berlín, y junto con Jasper, yo me quedé a cargo de los niños y toda la mansión.

Mis prácticas en el hospital terminaron y ambas fechas coincidieron porque estaba solo a semanas de la graduación oficial y nunca antes había estado tan feliz. Los niños adoraban la relación que tenía con Edward y nunca los había visto tan alegres después de la muerte de sus padres. Edward estaba exultante, no podía dormir si no estaba yo para él y me tocaba todas las noches, me ayudaba a preparar el desayuno cuando la cocinera no venía y prometió cada viernes sacarme a cenar, al teatro o al cine.

Lo amaba y siempre que podía se lo recordaba.

Mi teléfono resonó contra la mesa de noche y me reí al notar que Alex y Carlisle se habían quedado dormidos, peleando por el mismo juguete.

—¿Hola?

—Bella—gimió y casi me reí al escuchar su tono de voz, imaginaba su puchero infantil—no así.

—Buenas noches, mi amor—repetí tratando de complacerlo.

—Perfecta—respondió y sentí la sangre arrebolarse en lo alto de mis mejillas mientras hablábamos—buenas noches, hermosa. ¿Lista para ir a dormir?

—Sin ti, es algo difícil—me burlé mientras levantaba a uno de los pequeños para acomodarlo en su cama—me da frío. Tu cama es muy grande.

—Nuestra cama—corrigió y levanté a Alex para recostarlo en su cama—nuestra. Vas a dormir ahí lo que te resta de vida, preciosa.

Me reí y salí de la habitación de los niños para checar que las gemelas durmieran plácidamente.

—Puede que no me guste la habitación—murmuré después de cerrar la puerta de las niñas—, quién sabe.

—Nos mudamos a la tuya, o a la que quieras en la mansión. Pero estoy muy seguro de que amas nuestra cama, te trae buenos recuerdos desde que éramos niños…

Edward se alejó del teléfono por unos instantes mientras yo me reía y lo escuché maldecir en inglés antes de dar órdenes en alemán.

—Isabella, tengo que hablar contigo—murmuró frío contra el teléfono—te hablo después.

Cortó la llamada y yo me quedé en el aire sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se había enojado por el tema de la cama? No tenía sentido.

Me acosté a dormir esa noche tratando de pensar en que le había pasado a Edward. Llevábamos dos meses separados porque su viaje en Berlín se había alargado y jamás se había comportado tan frío y sin razón.

Los tres días siguientes, no sé si impulsada por el rechazo de Edward, me desperté sintiendo que mi estómago estaba en guerra con mi cuerpo y vomitaba cada vez y cuando. Edward no me había llamado desde esa última vez y me sentía cansada y con sueño, así que lo llamaba cuando podía porque solo su voz podría hacerme sentir mejor, pero siempre era su asistente el que contestaba, diciendo que Edward enserio me llamaría después, que no podía contestarme pero se contactaría lo más pronto posible.

Al cuarto día mis instintos de enfermera despertaron y me di cuenta que mi período no había llegado y tenía un retraso de una semana. Era regular y me asusté hasta las puntas de pies cuando se me pasó la idea de estar embarazada. Todas esas noches con Edward, nunca había pensado en un condón, o en alguna forma de anticonceptivo. Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar y no tenía cabeza para eso.

Él tampoco lo pensaba, porque nunca había ninguna barrera entre nosotros cuando estaba en mí.

¿Lo había olvidado o lo hacía a propósito?

Temblaba mientras regresaba de la farmacia con la bolsa en mis manos. Mi graduación sería la próxima semana y aún no tenía listo el vestido, porque quería que las gemelas me acompañaran y sobretodo porque quería que Edward lo viera primero. Quería su opinión. Lo quería junto a mí en cada paso y ahora él estaba siendo tan frío ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Me hice la prueba después de asegurarme que los pequeños estuvieran desayunando y que Emmett estuviera listo para irse a clases. Mi respiración se agitó y no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si yo estaba embarazada.

¿Y si él no quería a nuestro hijo?

Me quedé dormida sobre mi cama y desperté muy tarde, cuando la luz del sol se había ido por completo y solo habían destellos entre las nubes azules que anunciaban la llegada de la noche.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué habría pasado con la prueba?

Corrí al baño y mis manos se congelaron al ver las dos rayitas en el palito plástico.

Estaba embarazada.

Embarazada.

Embarazada.

Me toqué el vientre y suspiré antes de que una ola de felicidad me empujara contra la cama. Me reía y lágrimas salían de mis ojos. ¡Iba a tener un propio pequeño! Mi hijo. ¡Mío! No importaba si Edward no lo quería, me dije a mi misma mientras mis manos se paseaban de un lado al otro, acunando desde ya a mi hijo. Lo iba a amar y lo iba a cuidar por siempre.

Descendí las escaleras después de desechar la prueba de embarazo y encontré a las gemelas lidiando con sus hermanitos. Me reí de felicidad al imaginar que mi hijo podría formar parte de esta familia tan grande y fuerte como lo eran los Cullen. Todos ellos también iban a amar a mi pequeño.

Carlisle y Alexander corrieron a mi lado y las gemelas comenzaron a quejarse de todas las cosas que los niños habían arruinado, como sus maquillajes y como Emmett aún no les pagaba la plancha de Navidad. No me importó. Sonreí alegre y les besé las cabezas antes de reírme y caminar a la cocina. Todos tenían que cenar algo nutritivo, comenzando por mi bebé.

La cocinera había dejado la cena en el horno y los periódicos, uno de Berlín que siempre esperaba ser leído por Edward, y The Guardian and Metro para las tareas de los niños en la escuela. Emmett hoy tenía clases hasta tarde y muchas de estas noches se quedaba con Rosalie sino tenía seminario a las nueve de la mañana.

Les serví la lasagna a los niños y abrí los periódicos encontrando dos notas que redujeron la felicidad que sentía por mi bebé a cenizas.

En Metro había en primera plana una foto mía y de Edward antes de anunciar que él se unía a las filas del partido político que lo quería lanzar como candidato a la alcaldía. Yo llevaba mi uniforme de niñera y el sello de la familia Cullen resplandecía debajo de las letras oscuras y en negrilla.

"Edward Cullen, el futuro alcalde, decide destruir el patrimonio de su padre casándose con la niñera de su familia"

Desde ya lo estaban juzgando y la realidad me golpeó como una lluvia de piedras sobre mi cabeza.

Yo había estado en una doceava nube pensando en cuanto lo amaba y soñando que podíamos estar juntos por siempre, y había olvidado que no solo los niños eran factores que nos separaban, sino el hecho de que su carrera política iba a verse destruida además de los negocios con su padre. El testamento de Elizabeth y Edward I aún tenía aquella cláusula que ofrecía dinero por nuestro matrimonio.

Aguantándome las lágrimas leí las primeras líneas del artículo.

_La niñera de la familia Cullen siempre ha estado en disputa, puesto que según algunas versiones fue aceptada y criada por la familia como una hija más. Ahora, después de la cláusula en el testamento de Edward Cullen padre, probablemente ella está buscando recoger todo el dinero posible con aquella pensión vitalicia que le ofrecen si se casa con el hijo mayor de la familia. Es una pena que Edward haya dejado a Scarlett Heys, la afamada diseñadora alemana, cuando su romance se veía tan cementado. Esperemos que Edward recapacite y…_

Aguanté un sollozo cuando mis ojos captaron la fotografía de Scarlett y Edward en el periódico de Berlín. Había tomado clases de alemán para entender ciertas expresiones que los padres de Edward usaban en la mesa o con socios.

"Brit Edward Cullen regresa con afamada Srta. Heys por el bien de su familia y de la alcaldía ¡Casi pierde la cabeza por una niñera!"

Solté un largo sollozo antes de dejar los periódicos en la mesa. Había leído unas líneas del artículo y decían que Edward había alargado su estancia en Berlín para reordenar lazos que habían estado perdidos con su prometida. Eso justificaba todo el tiempo que Edward había dejado de hablarme abruptamente.

Pero… no podía ser cierto.

Yo lo amaba. Él me amaba.

Edward había peleado tanto por lo nuestro, ¿Se había dado por vencido tan fácil?

Necesitaba salir de esa casa y pensar con claridad.

* * *

**People! Perdón por la tardanza, terminé mis finales y ahora estoy en mi país de vacaciones :3 No quiero regresar! xD Aquí está el tercer cap, y ya sé que soy una mentirosa pero me salió solo un capítulo más que van a tener pronto como regalo de navidad. Muchísimas gracias por los favourites y los follows y por todos sus reviews. Y'all are great! Preview = Review, y consideren que el siguiente cap ya es el final! ¿Van o no terminar juntos? ¡Nos vemos antes de Navidad, ho, ho, ho! Valhe Xx**


	4. IV

**Los nombres de los personajes para publicar ese Fanfic son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

* * *

**Este era mi amor en forma de sacrificio para él.**

* * *

"Británico Edward Cullen regresa con afamada Srta. Heys por el bien de su familia y de la alcaldía ¡Casi pierde la cabeza por una niñera!"

Solté un largo sollozo antes de dejar los periódicos en la mesa. Había leído unas líneas del artículo y decían que Edward había alargado su estancia en Berlín para reordenar lazos que habían estado perdidos con su prometida. Eso justificaba todo el tiempo que Edward había dejado de hablarme abruptamente.

Pero… no podía ser cierto.

Yo lo amaba. Él me amaba.

Edward había peleado tanto por lo nuestro, ¿Se había dado por vencido tan fácil?

Necesitaba salir de esa casa y pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba mi espacio.

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente y comencé a llenar mi mochila con lo que encontraba. Una mudada de ropa, zapatos, y cuando regresé mis ojos a la puerta encontré a las gemelas, cada una tomando la mano de uno de los niños y mirándome con miedo en los ojos.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó Alice y Alexander corrió a mis piernas, estrujándolas con fuerza—¿Qué está mal, Bella?

Carlisle jaló una de las muñequeras de Mía y la depositó en el tacho de basura de mi habitación y luego huyó a esconderse entre mis piernas, riéndose divertido y chocando manos con su hermanito. Mía corrió tras su hermano y rebuscó en mi basura, pero yo no podía hacer más que ver el reproche en los ojos de Alice.

¿Iba a dejar a los niños por un estúpido artículo de un periódico?

Oh, Dios.

—Bella… ¡Alice! —Mía regresó a la habitación con su muñequera en la mano y el palito plástico de la prueba y quise darme un golpe contra la pared al no pensar en eso. —¡Bella está embarazada!

—¿Embadazada?

—Bella, ¿Eztaz enferma?

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, y temblé al escuchar el rugido de mi amor por toda la casa. Su voz no estaba molesta, pero podía sentir la energía que él prendía en mí pulsar por mis venas. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él lentamente sobre esto si eran tantas cosas juntas?

— ¡Niños! ¡Bella!

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a pensar del bebé?

Mi primer impulso fue el de correr. Estaba débil, cansada y enfrentarlo solo significaría mostrarle como en realidad me sentía y como las cosas podían cambiar entre nosotros. Solo teníamos poco tiempo juntos, y a pesar del amor que nos teníamos nuestra relación podía tambalear rápidamente y yo no quería ver las estrellas, no quería ver como la torre de naipes que había construido con él se derrumbara. No estaba lista.

—¡Bella!

Tenía que salir. No podía enfrentarlo.

Si me quería o no… su verdad iba a cambiar si se enteraba que estaba embarazada. ¿Y si al final solo quería regresar con lo que sea que hubiera tenido con Scarlett? ¿Y si el bebé no era algo que él estuviera listo para enfrentar?

—Cuiden a sus hermanos—les rogué a las gemelas tomando el morral en mis hombros. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar como enfrentar lo que podía pasar con esta tambaleante relación y como era que lo resistiría esta vez. Ya no estaba sola y no podía dar marcha atrás tan fácilmente con un hijo suyo—yo voy a volver en un par de días. Lo prometo.

—Bella—Alice se quejó.

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y Mía también porque ambas arquearon sus cejas al mirarme y sus labios se juntaron en dos adorables pucheros.

—Lo prometo. —Asentí.

Les besé las cabezas y salí corriendo, escuchando las amenazas de las gemelas entre lágrimas sino volvía. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar esto con claridad.

¿No tenía que escuchar a Edward primero?

Quise detenerme y decirle a mi estúpida cabeza que tenía que hablar con Edward, que ambos teníamos que hacer esto juntos, porque era un problema de los dos. Era su hijo él que estaba dentro de mi vientre. Éramos los dos. Teníamos que ser los dos o no iba a funcionar.

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

Su voz, sin embargo, con aquel tono desesperado mientras me buscaba por la casa, impulsó dentro de mí el instinto de huir y la pérdida de control y me encontré descendiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar.

—¡Edward! —Mía lanzó un chillido y yo atravesé las puertas de la cocina para llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa. Tenía que irme, tenía que salir.

Oh, Dios. Mi pecho se oprimió ante todas las ideas negativas que se acumularon en mi cabeza. ¿Y si no quería al bebé? ¿Y si ya no me quería a mí? ¡Él me amaba!

—¡Ed! ¡Alcanza a Bella! ¡Se está yendo por la cocina! —Alice gritó y un escalofrío me recorrió al darme cuenta que le iban a decir—¡Ed! ¡Ella está embarazada!

Abrí la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la estación del underground más cercano. Mis pies se tropezaban de vez en cuando entre ellos, así que decidí mantener mi vista fija en las correas doradas de los botines negros de cuero que llevaba sobre los pantalones jean del día de hoy. No tenía el uniforme. Dios, iba a tener un hijo suyo. Un Cullen. ¿Necesitaba llevar el uniforme? Necesitaba subirme en el tren y salir de ahí, no podía respirar bien con todas las ideas que se me acumulaban en la cabeza. Su mundo no me iba a aceptar, no iba a quererme, hasta podrían juzgar a mí hijo. Respiré apresuradamente cuando escuché el anuncio de que el tren se acercaba por los parlantes con la voz femenina de siempre. Media hora después estaba deslizándome fuera de la estación de Paddington y caminando a mi casa. El ritmo de mi corazón se había apaciguado y mis respiraciones eran más tranquilas. Mi atención estaba centrada en los cordones de mis botines, pero trataba de mantenerme concentrada también en el camino mientras mis dedos lentamente acariciaban mi vientre. Solo los niños conocían la dirección de donde vivía y Edward jamás había venido, así que pensé que era tierra neutral.

Podía pensar aquí, era mi departamento. Había pintado las paredes, compré los muebles yo misma y sembré las flores en las ventanas. Era mía, mi rincón. Iba a tener paz y tiempo para pensar aquí.

Mis ojos se levantaron y lo primero que encontré fue el oscuro y gris cielo de Londres sobre mi cabeza. A veces sentía que la ciudad me aplastaba contra el pavimento por el frío y la intensidad con la que había vivido mi vida. Tenía tantos recuerdos buenos y malos al mismo tiempo, tantas calles caminadas, tantos sitios concurridos. Esta ciudad, oscura, aplastante, la ciudad que me había mostrado todos mis miedos y que me había hecho enfrentarlos completamente, era mi hogar. Era el lugar en el que siempre me había visto a mí misma, porque era el único lugar en el que me sentía capaz de enfrentar todos mis miedos y superarlos lentamente, o de golpe, o como pudiese. Londres me había golpeado muchas veces, tanto que mi cuerpo se había sentido inestable y hasta sin aire del dolor, pero me había levantado muchas veces en la misma ciudad. Había crecido madurado como en ningún otro sitio del mundo.

Las puntas de mis dedos se congelaron mientras caminaba y traté de estirar las mangas de mi suéter para cubrir mis manos, pero fue inútil. El frío era terrible y me arrepentía terriblemente de no tener un abrigo sobre mis hombros.

Suspiré antes de mirar al edificio en el que iba a estar el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta entender que haría con esta situación y me encontré con una sorpresa que agitó a mi corazón.

Pegué un brinco al verlo pegado a la ventana inmensa que hacía de pared junto a la puerta de mi departamento. Aunque estábamos a metros de distancia sus ojos capturaron los míos y noté como el miedo se encendía en ellos mientras yo empezaba a correr en dirección opuesta a la estación del _tube*_. Fue instantáneo, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué había de malo con este hombre? Si me había ido era porque necesitaba tiempo, no quería verlo tan pronto porque tenía miedo, y era cobarde en grandes proporciones. Mis pies no se detuvieron mientras trataba de mantener una buena velocidad pero evitaba hacerme daño. Había un parque, yo solo tenía que correr lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejarme alcanzar.

Me dolían los pulmones de tanto correr, y una parte de mi me gritaba que estaba siendo irracional al no escucharlo. Tampoco estaba cuidando a mi bebé. Escuchar a Edward no sonaba tan mal plan, ¿Por qué me resistía tanto a verlo y a enfrentar cualquiera que fuera la verdad?

¿Pero que iba a pasar si todo lo que el periódico decía era cierto? ¿Y si él no quería a nuestro bebé?

Corrí más fuerte pero fui detenida por un par de manos que me alcanzaron y sujetaron mi cintura con tanto apego que por un instante fui consciente de las futuras marcas púrpura con la forma de sus dedos en mi piel. Mi espalda golpeó su pecho y dejé de respirar por un instante mientras escuchaba los latidos de nuestros corazones acompasarse.

—¡Hey, hey! —La voz de Edward me golpeó los oídos mientras algo dentro de mí se quemaba. Cerré los ojos porque no podía verlo. No podía enfrentar a lo que podía pasar—Bella, deja de correr. Deja de pelear contra mí.

Empecé a sollozar y él me apretó contra su pecho. No tenía sentido que llorara porque nada había pasado aún, pero después de un tiempo juntos, yo no quería pensar en perderlo todo sin echarme a llorar. Me sentí cálida debajo del frío aire de Londres y mis manos se empuñaron en su chaqueta mientras él me levantaba en brazos. Me llevó de regreso al departamento, aunque en un inicio sentí que quería llevarme a su auto, pero a medio camino dudó y tomó la opción más cercana. Me depositó en la puerta, sin dejar de tocar mi cintura pero incitando a que la abra.

En silencio deslicé la llave y quise correr a esconderme en mi habitación como una niña chiquita pero él me abrazó de la cintura y me empujó contra el sofá más cercano antes de caer a mi lado. Era como si sintiera que si me soltaba, iba a salir huyendo.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí? —Preguntó jadeando por la falta de aire mientras movía los mechones de cabello fuera de mi rostro. Sabía que él se había movido demasiado rápido, con mucha fuerza para traerme de vuelta al departamento. Nuestras miradas se conectaron instantáneamente y temblé al ver sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo—Habla conmigo. ¿Qué está mal?

¿Qué está mal? ¡Todo está mal!

—Todo está mal, Edward—susurré girando mi cuerpo en el sofá para enfrentarlo. —Todo. ¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte tanto tiempo en Alemania? ¿Vas…?—Tenía que preguntarle esto, así que me tragué el miedo y el orgullo— ¿Vas a regresar con Scarlett?

Sus ojos tomaron esa sombra conocida de ira y supe que íbamos a pelear. No me importó. Sería en mis términos, porque si esta era la última de nuestras batallas, quería perder la guerra con dignidad.

—¿No piensas contestarme? —Lo empujé de nuevo, tratando de obtener una respuesta—¿Tan difícil es para ti abrir la boca y decir que te cansaste de mí? Porque puedo facilitarte el trabajo—me reí irónicamente, tratando de reunir fuerzas para salir del sofá—, no necesito que me rompas el corazón de nuevo, yo entiendo todo lo que tu boca no puede pronunciar.

Su respiración se agilitó y sus manos se volvieron puños en su regazo.

—¿Quieres que vuelva con ella? —Su voz fue casi como una amenaza cuando habló, las aletas de su nariz dilatándose y dejando las partículas de aire entrar rápidamente— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Isabella? ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te diga que quiero estar con ella? ¿Vas a ocultarme a mi propio hijo o vas a tomar lo que es tuyo por derecho por una vez en tu vida? ¡Por una vez en tu vida! —Rugió levantándose del sofá como un torbellino— ¡¿Vas a ser lo suficientemente mujer para reclamarme?! ¿Para tomarme?

—Yo no sabía que no era suficiente para tí—le espeté y suspiré sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de explotar en el centro de mi pecho—y no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esta situación. Solo te estoy pidiendo una respuesta…

—¡Eres mi mujer! —Gruñó y casi vi los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos mientras se pasaba los dedos en la cabeza desesperadamente. Sus ojos quemaban en los míos— ¿No te dice algo la idea de cómo te reclamo? ¿No es suficiente que hubiera querido gritar desde que tenía 18 años lo mucho que me pertenecías? ¿Qué hago? ¡Mierda! —Su pie pateó con fuerza la mesa de café del salón y temblé sintiendo la ira expandiéndose fuera de su cuerpo— ¿Qué hago para me creas? ¿Para qué entiendas lo mucho que te amo y lo cansado que estoy de tus malditas inseguridades? ¡Soy un pendejo por creer que podía hacerte ver lo mucho que vales ante mis ojos! Si tuviera solo un deseo en esta vida—se arrodilló ante mi rápidamente y me tomó el rostro con violencia del mentón, conectando sus desesperados ojos con los míos que retenían las lágrimas—, si tuviera solo uno, me gustaría mostrarte como te veo, como te amo, como te quiero de todas las maneras posibles en esta enferma relación que tenemos tú y yo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo entiendes?! Dime, Bella…

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber que responder a eso. ¿Habían siquiera palabras para expresar todo el amor que había sentido saliendo de él y llenándome el pecho cuando habló? Lo amaba tanto. ¿Por qué no podía creer que él me quería igual?

Soltó mi mentón temblando y se puso en pie frente a mí.

—¿Qué hago, Bella? —Preguntó adolorido. —Dime que regresó las malditas inseguridades… por favor… yo… estoy tan cansado…

—No me has hablado en casi un mes—murmuré y me puse en pie para tratar de dejar de temblar, él quería saber y yo le iba a decir—, no contestas mis llamadas y jamás, después de esa última conversación con la estúpida broma de la cama, no volviste a llamar. Y yo no sabía si me odiabas, si ya no querías estar conmigo—exploté y comencé a sollozar mientras hablaba, mis manos en puños y mis rodillas débiles, a punto de caer—si te habías cansado. — Quería decirle que era imposible que me amara tanto, pero la forma en la que había dicho eso…— Y luego… mi regla no llegó, y pensé que no importaba si ya no me amabas, porque yo iba a cuidar de nuestro hijo, de mi b-bebé—sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro empalideció antes de que negara con la cabeza—, yo lo iba a cuidar aunque no me amaras. Y esos malditos periódicos… decían que ibas a perder la alcaldía por mi culpa ¡Por mi culpa! Al final todos mis sacrificios no servían de nada—lloré y sentí que me caería en cualquier instante al suelo, así que agradecí la alfombra que Elizabeth me había regalado el primer día que me mudé allí. Si, yo también estaba cansada. Sentía de repente el peso de años sobre mis hombros—Y el otro decía que querías regresar con Scarlett. ¡Y has estado el suficiente tiempo en Berlín para reconciliarte rápidamente! —Lo acusé entre llantos, aunque ahora escuchaba la estupidez de mis pensamientos— Y yo…— no pude hablar por un instante—He hecho sacrificios para darte lo mejor de todo, pero… p…ero me merezco que me digas si quieres estar con e-ella… ¡Porque voy a tener un hijo, Edward! —Chillé y mis rodillas fueron vencidas por el peso de mi cuerpo, pero nunca toqué el suelo.

Las manos de él me levantaron en volandas y pateó una puerta antes de dejarme caer sobre mi cama. Yo seguía llorando pero empujaba su pecho lejos del mío.

—¡Vete! ¡Dime si te vas a quedar con ella o vete! —Lloré temblando—Dios… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No tenías que jugar así c-conmi-migo…

—Bebé, deja de llorar —me pidió mientras deslizaba los labios limpiando las lágrimas en mis mejillas—por favor…

—No—me negué y quise empujarlo— ¡Dime!

—¡Solo estoy contigo! —Me empujó de vuelta a la cama y se quitó el suéter rápidamente antes de sacar el mío por mi cuello. Comencé a respirar tranquila al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor disiparse. El brillo dorado que tenía cuando hacíamos el amor volvía poco a poco—No quiero nada con nadie. Te amo a ti, Isabella Swan. Solo a ti. Por favor, deja de pelear contra mí y abrázame…

Mis brazos se envolvieron instantáneamente alrededor de su cuello y mi llanto se volvió una risita que explotó en el centro de mi pecho, porque le creía estúpidamente. Todo lo que él decía… todo parecía tan perfecto. ¿Podía él amarme así de perfecto? Si él me decía que era solo yo, era la verdad. ¿Podía ser?

—Bebé, te amo tanto—sus manos viajaron hasta que las dejó caer sobre mi vientre y dejó un beso en mi hombro antes de deslizarse hasta llegar al centro de mi cuerpo—te amo con toda mi alma…

Me reí más alto, quería creerle con toda mi alma, tanto que iba a explotar si no dejaba de sentir este dolor, y él, como respuesta, cepilló sus labios contra los míos buscando uno de esos besos que nos dejaba sin aire a los dos. Minutos después él seguía recostado contra mí y su boca estaba perdida en el hueco de mi cuello.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas estupideces nunca más—me ordenó antes de conectar sus ojos con los míos—.Bella yo jamás podría estar con una mujer que no fueras tú. No—negó con su cabeza y dejó caer un beso en mi hombro antes de que nuestros ojos conectaran otra vez—, por favor. Voy a borrarte las inseguridades, esos malditos miedos uno a uno porque eres mi mujer, y no podemos estar temblando en nuestra relación así.

Asentí en silencio, y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

—Confío en tí—le dije con mi corazón en la mano—te creo. Te amo, Edward y si dices que me amas… la manera en la que lo dijiste… yo… también te amo así, así de loco y perdido. Y solo puedo estar contigo.

Él lo dejó estar, pero me besó la punta de la nariz antes de asentir.

—Ahora, preciosa—susurró y me besó rápidamente haciéndome temblar—me quieres decir y sin gritos por favor, ¿Qué hay de este pequeño regalo? —sus dedos jugaron en la carne de mi vientre sin dejar de mirarme.

Él pensaba que era un regalo. Suspiré tranquila, casi sintiendo la alegría explotar en el centro de mi pecho por segunda vez.

—Yo…humm… no fue… a propósito—susurré y sentí su sonrisa descarada sobre mis labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Continúa—susurró después de dejar un último beso—, lo siento. A veces solo siento que no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Me sonrojé, él se rió y lo dejó estar.

—Y yo… mi regla no llegaba, así que compré una prueba de embarazo y… —tomé aire—Estoy embarazada.

Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en sus labios antes de que me besara, con una carcajada brotando de sus labios.

—Preciosa, eres tan increíble—me besó de nuevo—, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y no quiero que vuelvas siquiera a pensar en cuidar a este enano sin mí. Este es nuestro hijo, nuestro. Voy a cuidarlo tanto como te amo a ti. Y jamás voy a dejar de amarte. Tú eres mía. Mi mujer. Y ahora—sus dedos se deslizaron jugando con la piel y acariciándola otra vez. Sonreímos juntos y me sentí maravillosa—, está mi hijo también. Te amo.

—Te amo—le respondí vehementemente y asentí en silencio, creyendo cada una de sus palabras porque lo que decía era lo mismo que yo sentía.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —Le pregunté después de algunos minutos en los que me había besado como si no tuviera suficiente y sentí que un suspiro salía de su boca.

—Por que Scarlett estaba destruyendo el imperio de mis padres con sus malas influencias, regaba rumores de que estábamos en quiebra y la gente comenzó a destruir alianzas económicas con Cullen S.A—me encantó que se sintiera libre de confesar cosas que eran importantes para él, y me di cuenta que siempre había sido así aunque no con negocio y política. A veces eran solo sus problemas en la universidad, o cuando estaba en Berlín, sus problemas con un nuevo lenguaje— así que me tuve que quedar más del tiempo necesario en Berlín para cerrarle la boca. El tiempo se me pasó volando, habían días en los que ni siquiera dormía porque quería arreglarlo todo sin que te enterarás. Esa mujer...

—Maldita bruja—susurré burlándome. Quería odiarla, pero en ese preciso momento solo quería amarlo, y no tenía espacio para nada más que felicidad en mi pecho.

—Maldita bruja—concedió él besándome la nariz—. Pero nunca va a volver a pasar. Te voy a llamar cada día de mi vida sino te tengo a mi lado hasta que me muera. No quiero más líos ni malentendidos entre nosotros.

—Me parece formidable.

—Y tu vas a decirme cuando estés embarazada, así no me tengo que enterar por mis hermanas, o en medio de una pelea—curvó una ceja y me mordí el labio mientras sonreía. ¿Él quería tener más hijos conmigo?

—¿Quieres que haya más de un embarazo? —Le pregunté después de besarle.

—Quiero tantos hijos como me puedes dar, bebé.

Ambos nos reímos y el cuerpo de él se sacudió antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a conectarse.

—Y quiero que dejes de pensar en la política y en el testamento de mis padres. Yo sé porque me amas y tu lo sabes. No necesitamos nada más que eso. Si soy o no alcalde, no me importa. Me basta con tenerte y a nuestra familia—me ordenó y asentí de nuevo, porque mi alma podía respirar tranquila al escucharlo. Teníamos que aprender a lidiar con esos dos aspectos, pero como fuera,en ese instante yo me sentí invencible—. Te amo, preciosa. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también—le respondí jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

—Por favor—rogó con un puchero infantil.

—Te amo, mi amor.

Él me besó y sonreí.

Todo había valido a fin de cuentas. No importaba el testamento ni la política. Él me quería a su lado y era lo único que importaba.

—Y ahora… bebé… quiero…—dejó un beso sobre mi boca antes de levantarse de la cama, con el torso desnudo y solamente los pantalones jean con los que había llegado del aeropuerto. Estaba tan hermoso, nunca iba a dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente perfecto que Edward era conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté apoyando mi espalda en contra del cabecero de la cama.

—Quiero…—Se sentó a mi lado al borde de mi cama y me tocó la mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos—, bebé, te amo demasiado y necesito que todas esas inseguridades terminen. No puedo dejar que dudes de lo mucho que significas para mí y de cómo mi vida se quedaría vacía sin ti. Yo…—tragó en seco y comenzó a tartamudear nervioso. Me dio risa. —Isabella… has estado conmigo en cada paso de mi vida, en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas. Has sido mi fortaleza y me has enseñado que el amor requiere sacrificios, pero no quiero que vuelvas a tener que hacerlos nunca más, porque el amor también resulta en felicidad, en unión. El amor es el respeto que tienes por mis hermanos, el respeto que te tengo a ti por ser la mujer más valiente e increíblemente fuerte que he conocido. —Suspiró y sentí mi corazón contraerse en el centro de mi pecho al escuchar todas sus palabras. Amaba a este hombre de pies a cabeza y él también me amaba a mí. Íbamos a estar juntos hasta el resto de mi vida, ahora tenía la certeza de que quería que eso pasara con toda la fuerza de mi alma. —Es todos mis recuerdos de cuando éramos unos niños y yo te besaba porque me ponías tan malditamente caliente y hasta ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Es esa sonrisa que tienes en tu boca y que escondes cuando no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me amas. Bella…el amor es lo que tú y yo tenemos, es lo que me retuerce el cuerpo cuando te veo entrar a una habitación. Por favor, deja de pensar en lo que nos separa, quiero que de ahora en adelante pienses en lo que nos une. Porque nos une tanto…

—Edward—sollocé y empuñé mis manos en su camisa para acercarlo a mí hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron—… te amo…

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte—murmuró con voz ronca mientras su aliento golpeaba mi boca—es que nuestro amor no necesita de más sacrificios. Solo necesita de tu fuerza y de mi determinación por no perderte. Nuestro amor necesita que lo aceptes con los brazos abiertos y que estemos juntos sin pensar en nadie, solo tú y yo. Así que—su mano delicadamente acarició mi vientre desnudo antes de clavar sus ojos en los míos—, ahora solo quiero que pienses en nuestra familia. En los niños, en nuestro hijo, y definitivamente en nosotros dos juntos contra el mundo. ¿Puedes hacer eso bebé?

¿Podía darle lo que él tanto ansiaba? ¿Era tan difícil simplemente brindarle a él la oportunidad que yo desesperadamente necesitaba para completar mi vida a la perfección? ¿Podía…?

—Bebé, solo déjamelo todo a mí. Déjame hacerte feliz—rogó y sus labios acariciaron los míos en un rápido pero suave toque.

¿Podía dejar que todos mis sueños se cumplieran con este hermoso hombre que me había amado a través de los tiempos y de las peores épocas?

Suspiré y le sonreí.

Sí. Si podía.

Con el amor de Edward todo parecía posible.

—Si—le susurré y él me devolvió la sonrisa—, si mi amor. Muéstrame que tan bueno puede ser si todos mis sueños se cumplen.

Edward me miró y casi sentí el amor fluyendo a nuestro alrededor y envolviéndonos en un apretado agarre como si sellara mi respuesta.

—Y bebé, por favor, dime que te vas a casar conmigo—murmuró contra mis labios y mi corazón se detuvo en el centro de mi pecho—, porque no soporto más no tenerte conmigo de manera oficial y no poderte reclamar como mía.

Solté una risita nerviosa y lo miré entre mis pestañas. Ahora él no estaba sonriente y juguetón, sino serio y su semblante mostraba su estructura ósea rígida a la perfección.

—¿Ed?

—No estoy diciendo esto por nuestro hijo, lo estoy pidiendo porque lo deseo con toda mi alma. Cásate conmigo, Isabella. Han pasado cinco años, no me hagas esperar más.

Cada palabra fue dicha con amor y determinación y sentí que mi pecho explotaría de la felicidad. Lo amaba a él y lo quería todo. Todo.

—Si—repetí tímidamente mientras sentía sus manos apretar mi cintura antes de lanzarme contra la cama.

—Señora Cullen—murmuró contra mis labios y sentí el ambiente llenarse de vapor.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron todo mi pecho, desde el cuello hasta mi ombligo y por sobre el sujetador y mi respiración se agitó rápidamente. Mis manos se apretaron entre las mechas de su cabello mientras él me besaba hasta el aire nos faltó.

—Eres tan hermosa—susurró mientras me miraba y sentí sus ojos abrir el zipper de mis pantalones jean. Lentamente, los deslizó fuera de mis piernas y noté la lujuria deslizarse y llenar sus ojos verdes hasta darles un brillo púrpura, luego regresó hasta mí y mis manos se apresuraron a sus pantalones, empujándolos fuera.

Me besó el cuello y sentí el toque de sus pestañas sobre mi piel.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa ahora mismo—rezongó contra mi piel y solté una risita mientras sus labios recorrían el inicio de mi escote—, no puedo estar lejos de ti. Me vuelvo loco.

Levanté su rostro hasta encontrar al mío y lo besé, jugué con su lengua y le lamí los labios como él había hecho conmigo nuestra primera noche. Ahora sabía sus trucos.

Edward gimió y apretó su cadera contra la mía. Yo estaba consciente de que aún llevábamos ropa interior pero el ambiente estaba tan cálido. Su toque era tan bueno, sus manos calentaban cada esquina de mi ser y su boca me derretía. Edward era tan bueno.

—Arriba—susurró y obedientemente sus manos levantaron mis caderas hasta que mis panties estuvieron fuera. Me sonrió y en silencio desabrochó el sujetador detrás de mi espalda y mis manos por inercia empujaron el elástico de sus bóxers.

—Mía—me besó de nuevo y mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello acercándolo a mí. Edward entró en mí y quemó hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo martilleando su camino dentro de mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan caliente y tan poderosa cuando me tocaba, era como si yo pudiera manejar el mundo y moldearlo a mi manera si Edward me sostenía y yo jamás quería que me soltara.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas, fuertes y yo encajé mis piernas entrecruzándolas detrás de su espalda mientras él jadeaba en mi oído.

Amaba cuando Edward me tocaba y pronto comencé a ver las estrellas girando alrededor de mi cabeza mientras él gemía mi nombre alto después de una estocada profunda.

Después de otra ronda y un par de besos, estaba recostada sobre mi cama con la cabeza de Edward en mi vientre. Mis dedos jugaban con su cabello mientras él besaba la piel que encontraba libre.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos? —él preguntó clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—No lo sé—me reí—, no había pensado en matrimonio nunca antes.

—Estás bromeando—él murmuró gateando sobre mi cuerpo hasta que su nariz rozó con la mía— ¿Nunca?

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a jugar con los mechones de cabello de su cuello.

—Yo no… encontré a nadie más que a ti. Eres el único hombre en el que he pensado de esa manera.

—Sé eso—susurró y sus ojos brillaron entre verde y dorado mientras me hablaba—, y doy gracias porque no exista nadie que te quiera alejar de mí. Pero tu… ¿Jamás pensaste en casarte conmigo?

Recordé esa mañana, cuando Emmett había hablado.

—La mañana, después de la fiesta de graduación de Emmett—me sonrojé y él soltó una carcajada antes de besarme rápidamente—, él dijo "Habemus señora Cullen" y tu…

—Te dije que me dieras un par de meses y te convencería de ser mi esposa—repitió engreído— ¿Ni siquiera entonces lo consideraste?

—Yo no…—me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza—Edward, nuestra relación apenas estaba empezando…

—Eso no es cierto—él reclamó serio—fuiste mía desde que tenías dieciséis. El tiempo que estuvimos separados fue solo por la distancia, no por…

Me reí y le tapé la boca antes de que hablara.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Yo no dejé de amarte—murmuró como si dijera una verdad irrefutable.

—Yo tampoco, pero eso no importa. Ahora quieres casarte conmigo ¿No es verdad? —Él asintió como si fuera un niño en una juguetería una mañana de Navidad—, entonces cállate futuro esposo, y bésame.

—Hummm…

La boca de Edward atrapó la mía y sus manos viajaron hasta mi escote, tocando tan profundamente que me retorcí debajo de su cuerpo.

—Tu arriba—susurró y me levantó hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón—, es mi posición favorita…

Me reí y le besé, dispuesta a acomodarme chocando nuestras caderas cuando el timbre resonó por el departamento.

Oh, Dios.

¡Los niños!

—Edward—jadeé moviéndome fuera de él y mirándolo con ojos abiertos—los niños…

—Emmett dijo que los cuidaba—respondió mientras buscaba su ropa interior y sus pantalones en el piso de mi habitación—, pero algo debió haber pasado.

Me colé el suéter sobre la cabeza sin sujetador y buscaba mis panties cuando Edward me empujó contra la pared hasta que nuestros ojos conectaron.

—Por favor, ponte un sujetador, me voy a volver loco—se rió contra mis labios— yo abro la puerta.

Asentí y lentamente recogí mi ropa hasta que estuve completamente vestida. Caminé hasta el salón y encontré a las gemelas abrazando cada una a Carlisle y Alex dormidos en sus brazos mientras Emmett le susurraba algo a su hermano y se burlaba de su semblante serio.

—Niños—susurré sonriendo y las gemelas me devolvieron el gesto—, perdón por…

—¿Vas a casarte con mi hermano? —Mía preguntó mordiéndose el labio de la curiosidad.

Me sonrojé.

—¿Cómo es que saben eso?

—Mi hermano estaba desesperado por ti cuando llegó—Alice comenzó.

—Y luego llamó jodiendo que lo ayudara a cuidar a los peques porque no podía dejarte ir y ni sé qué otra cosa. Pero me alegra que todo saliera bien—Emmett levantó ambas cejas provocando la risa de las gemelas y la mía—, ahora por fin vas a poder regresar a casa como la señora Cullen.

—Niños—susurré nerviosa. Tenía que manejar esta situación de la mejor manera.

—Deja de pensar—Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y chocó nuestras frentes—bebé, ellos son nuestra familia. No tienes que hacer nada ¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste?

Asentí en silencio y la tranquilidad llegó a mí, porque él había dicho que podía manejarlo todo y yo quería colaborar también.

—Vamos a casarnos—murmuré cuando Edward colocó su cabeza en mi hombro— ¿Qué piensan niños?

—¡Qué es perfecto!

—¡Joder, sí!

Las gemelas chillaron al mismo tiempo y los pequeños en sus brazos abrieron sus grandes ojos asustados. Emmett se rió y me apretó en sus brazos hasta que dejé de respirar y Edward lo empujó fuera molesto.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó y su palma derecha se apretó contra mi vientre.

Asentí y le sonreí.

—¡Santa Mierda! —Emmett rugió y las gemelas comenzaron a perseguir a los niños que correteaban hasta abrazar las piernas de sus dos hermanos mayores. —¡Embarazaste a mi segunda mamá!

Edward y las gemelas se rieron y Emmett corrió hasta apretarme en sus brazos suavemente.

—Lo siento, Bella—se disculpó con una sonrisa—, estoy muy feliz del monstruo Cullen que llevas ahí.

—Gracias, Emm—le sonreí.

El gran muchacho se giró hasta encontrar a su hermano y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—Tienes mucho que cuidar, Edward—le murmuró y noté que la chispa de burla se había escapado—, no me hagas arrancarte la cabeza.

Edward asintió en silencio y aceptó el abrazo de su hermano.

—Creo que todos tienen que cenar antes de dormir—murmuré y alcancé a Alex entre mis brazos—así que lo mejor es regresar a la casa para que pueda cocinar algo…

—No—Edward negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a su hermano de mis brazos—, vamos a cenar como es debido, bebé.

Esa noche fuimos a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de las gemelas que resultó ser bastante lujoso y costoso. Fue la cena familiar más divertida que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

Edward y yo nos casamos dos meses después y mi vientre tenía un pequeño abultamiento típico de cuatro meses pero el vestido flojo y blanco no lo mostró. La ceremonia fue en salón de la casa Cullen en Londres y nuestros testigos fueron Emmett y Jasper. Solamente Rosalie y su hermano, además de los hermanos de Edward acudieron y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Todos mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo. No tuvimos luna de miel porque mi ceremonia de graduación apenas había pasado y no podíamos dejar a los niños por mucho tiempo, además de las obligaciones de Edward en su partido político y los negocios internacionales de su padre que Jasper no podía atender solo.

Edward rechazó la propuesta de ser alcalde y propuso como razones de su abdicación su falta de experiencia en la política, sin embargo fue elegido como vicealcalde y el partido ganó ese año, convirtiéndolo en una joven promesa para la política de toda Inglaterra. Yo no podía estar más orgullosa de él, porque había manejado a la prensa a la perfección anunciando que estaba casado y era muy feliz. No fue necesaria más información, nosotros éramos felices en casa y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Emmett seguía en la universidad y su relación con Rosalie estaba más fuerte que nunca. Mía había decidido que quería viajar y estudiar un par de años en Alemania para aprender más idiomas porque consideraba que aunque el inglés era casi un idioma internacional oficial, mientras más lenguas pudiera manejar, mejor se podría comunicar con la gente. Carlisle y Alex seguían creciendo y Alice estaba más enamorada de Jasper que nunca.

Lo cual representaba un pequeño problema, porque su relación era fuerte y establecida pero Edward no tenía conocimiento de ella. Alice tenía que mentir hasta por el mínimo detalle porque Jasper no quería perder a su mejor amigo, y eso solamente incrementaba la distancia entre la realidad de su relación. Era de conocimiento común que Hale tenía novia, pero nadie la conocía y él nunca la presentaba en ninguna cena. Solamente Rosalie y todos los hermanos Cullen excepto Edward reconocían a Alice como la legítima novia de Jasper, pero para el resto de la sociedad cualquier modelo que era su amiga podía ser la mujer que robó su corazón.

Alice siempre estaba muy insegura acerca de eso. Era pequeña y tenía curvas pero no tan voluptuosas aunque yo sabía que su cuerpo se desarrollaría al máximo cuando ella tuviera un poco más de años, o incluso cuando fuera mamá. Yo no era tan curvilínea, pero Edward parecía bastante feliz con mi cuerpo así que le decía lo mismo a Alice. Jasper debía adorar su cuerpo y aceptarla como ella era.

Esta noche Edward me había llevado a cenar con los miembros del partido político, y aunque algunas de las esposas no me aceptaban, otras se mostraban muy amigables conmigo. El vestido que llevaba era algo holgado debajo del busto porque habíamos decidido guardar el secreto de nuestro bebé hasta que fuera innegable.

—I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright—Edward cantó en mi oído mientras yo me reía y apretaba sus manos entre las mías. Su rostro estaba encajado en mi hombro.

—Ed, enserio…

—You were amazing—me besó una mejilla y me soltó una vez que estuvimos en el salón de entrada de la mansión Cullen. — Bebé, hoy brillaste como ninguna de esas viejas brujas en esa cena, gracias por haber ido.

Me reí y dejé que me abrazara a los pies de la escalera. Los tacones rojos estaban matándome y tenía la lengua seca.

—The lady in red is dancing with me—volvió a cantar mientras me levantaba en brazos y giraba nuestros cuerpos al compás de música imaginaria— cheek to cheek—pegó su rostro al mío y me besó lentamente desde la cuenca de la oreja hasta el inicio de mi cuello. —Bebé…

Suspiré.

—Necesito comer algo—le respondí empujándolo hasta las escaleras—, ve arriba…

—Isabella—él renegó y sus labios formaron un puchero—bebé, esos zapatos están matándote ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

—Tengo que comer algo de fruta—le confesé y me mordí el labio—, o al menos tomar agua.

—Mi hermosa esposa—me levantó en brazos con una sonrisa en los labios y me depositó en el tercer escalón para luego tomar mi pierna derecha—, ¿Tiene antojos?

Era poco propicia a tener antojos, pero casi siempre necesitaba fruta y agua.

—Es solo sed—le susurré y un escalofrío recorrió mi pierna cuando sus dedos hormiguearon las correas de mis zapatos hasta soltaras en ambos pies.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos noté el brillo púrpura que se deslizaba sobre el brillante dorado cuando me hacía el amor.

—Vamos arriba—susurró ronco.

—Tengo sed—repetí débil. No, no. No iba a poder dormir toda la noche si no tomaba agua.

—Entonces dame un beso—murmuró antes de que sus labios se aplastaran contra los míos violentamente. Después de un rato de que su lengua jugara con la mía me dejó respirar y me levantó en brazos, con mis tacones en la otra mano. —Vamos a la cocina por tu bendita fruta.

Apenas y podía respirar, pero comencé a besarle lentamente el cuello jugando con los botones de la camisa del traje.

—Bella—advirtió y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios cepillaron con los míos—bebé, ver por tu…—volví a besarle la mandíbula y le lamí los labios y él perdió la consciencia tal y como me pasaba con él—cosa…

Me reí y mis pies sintieron el frío suelo de la cocina antes de que el grito de Edward me pusiera tensa de pies a cabeza y la luz fuera encendida violentamente.

—¡¿Y qué demonios significa esto?! —Rugió.

Alice estaba sobre Jasper mientras se besaban y las manos de él estaban por todos lados como cuando yo los había encontrado.

—Ed—una de mis manos detuvo su avance apretándome contra su pecho.

—¡Alice, aléjate de él ahora!

Pero tal y como pasó conmigo, ella se quedó de pie junto a su novio y Jasper entrelazó sus manos antes de soltar un suspiro y pisar firme, tratando de encontrar algo de seguridad para lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Marie Alice! —Edward volvió a rugir y yo lo empujé de nuevo hacia la puerta con mis dos manos tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Edward—Jasper murmuró serio—creo que deberíamos hablar esto tú y yo. No quieres despertar a toda la casa.

Mi esposo trató de regular sus respiraciones pero supe que esta noche no iba a tener un buen fin. Su mandíbula estaba cuadrada, sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban con el furor negro de la ira. Él estaba dispuesto a matar.

—Aléjate de mi hermana, ahora.

—Edward, Jasper me ama—Alice murmuró aunque noté el nerviosismo en su voz—por favor, sabes que no hay mejor hombre en el mundo que él. Me quiere, me cuida…

—Sube a tu habitación ahora— le ordenó casi escupiendo las palabras. —Hablo contigo después.

—Ed—Alice chilló—tienes que hablar conmigo, soy la involucrada en esta relación.

—¡No eres más que una niña malcriada! ¡Sube ahora a tu habitación! —Edward me movió tomando mis dos muñecas y colocándome fuera de su camino antes de tomar a su hermana por los hombros, pero Jasper interceptó su camino y lo empujó hacia atrás lentamente.

—No la vas a tocar mientras estés así de violento—Hale murmuró cruzándose de brazos delante de Alice—cálmate antes de tocarla, Edward.

—Jasper, muévete—Edward gruñó entre dientes—es mi hermana.

—Es mi novia—el rubio respondió con tranquilidad—y podemos hacer de dos maneras, si estás calmado no hieres a nadie y es la más conveniente.

—¡Muévete! —Gruñó de nuevo y empujó a Jasper.

—Edward—suspiré tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás—tal vez Jasper tiene razón, ¿por qué no te calmas…?

—¡No, mierda, no! Alice, sube ahora a tu habitación.

—Ella no se mueve de aquí—Hale le respondió empujando a la pequeña figura de Alice entre sus brazos—, estamos juntos en esto y ella es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar las consecuencias de esto y sobretodo, para hablar contigo en términos adultos.

—¡Va a tener dieciséis años! —Edward le respondió como si estuviera nombrando un gran pecado. —¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

—Edward, tu sabes lo que Jasper tiene en la cabeza—murmuré consiguiendo sus oscuros ojos apuñalados en los míos—, tú sabes perfectamente que un hombre se puede enamorar de una niña de dieciséis años.

—Isabella—mi esposo se pinchó el tabique de la nariz— no intervengas. ¿Tu sabías de esto?

Dios. Esto iba a resultar mal.

—Edward, Jasper es tu mejor amigo. Sabes que es un buen hombre y que jamás podría tomar algo que Alice no quiere darle—evadí la pregunta—. Alice ha crecido, está realmente enamorada…

—Tu sabías ¿No es cierto? ¡Mierda, Isabella! ¡Tu sabías de esto y no me dijiste! ¿Cómo se supone que puedo confiar en ti? —Sus manos se estiraron y yo supe que mis hombros se sacudirían pero Jasper se interpuso de nuevo y lo empujó lejos de mí.

—Vas a calmarte, Cullen. Ahora. Isabella es tu esposa y está embarazada, y no puedes sacudirla por los hombros como si no le afectara. Ahora, hombre. Ya habíamos hablado de esto—Hale me empujó contra Alice, pero yo regresé junto a Edward y traté de tocarle el brazo aunque me detuve a medio camino.

Quería llorar. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de ira y rabia, como al inicio de todos nuestros problemas, cuando mi toque lo quemaba.

—¡No vuelvas a alejarme de Isabella! ¡No te interpongas entre mi mujer y yo! —El rugido de Edward consiguió que todas las paredes de la casa temblaran y a pesar de que me encogí en mi lugar, decidí que tenía que hablar.

—Jasper, creo que tu y Edward pueden hablar seriamente, pero no ahora. Él tiene que digerir mucha información y…

—Solo quiero que sepas, Cullen—Jasper clavó sus ojos azules en los del cobrizo antes de hablar— que Alice es la mujer que escogí para mi vida. Es una niña aún, tiene un futuro por delante y no pienso intervenir porque lo que más anhelo es que ella crezca y que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Sé que—su voz tembló un poco y noté las lágrimas cruzar las mejillas de Alice mientras su novio hablaba—, sé que no hice las cosas bien. Tenía que haber hablado contigo primero para mostrarte cuanto la amo, pero no podía controlar la forma en la que me sentía con tu hermana. La amo profundamente, y espero que entiendes que no voy a dejar de verla, ni a dejar de apoyarla en cada una de sus decisiones si son para bien. Ella me tiene a mí siempre, y no… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, pero si tengo que aceptar tu odio para tener el amor de quién amo no voy a dudar y la escojo a ella. Siempre a ella. Puedes odiarme cuanto quieras—la voz de Jasper se volvió feroz y sus ojos brillaron mientras Alice soltaba un sollozo—pero no voy a dejar de amarla, ni voy a dejar nuestra relación. Nunca, no importa que medidas tomes.

Edward quiso hablar, su boca se abrió pero no salieron palabras cuando notó a su hermanita corriendo a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Jasper le besó la frente y le limpió las mejillas antes de marcharse de la casa siguiendo mi sugerencia.

Alice se quedó congelada en aquel lugar y yo corrí hasta que la tuve entre mis brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Edward corría tras Jasper y sentí la rabia en cada pulsación de la vena yugular que dibujaba su cuello.

—Pequeña—le susurré besándole el cabello—todo va a estar bien, Edward va a entender, él te ama demasiado y solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Bella, amo demasiado a Jasper—sollozó Alice mientras su pequeño cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío— y no puedo dejarlo, me va a romper el corazón. P-pero también amo a E-ed… No quiero…

Alice siguió llorando y la abracé contra mi pecho como pude hasta que sus lágrimas se detuvieron y el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Le levanté en brazos como pude y la llevé hasta su habitación, donde Mía descansaba pacíficamente y completamente ajena a todos los eventos que se habían desarrollado esta noche.

Después de checar que Alex y Carlisle estuvieran dormidos decidí cambiarme el vestido, pero no pude tomar mi ropa de dormir. Solo me recordaba el hecho de que tendría que esperar por Edward, y él estaba tan molesto conmigo que no sabía exactamente como nuestra relación iba a verse afectada. Una vez que Edward tomaba una decisión era difícil que diera marcha atrás, así que no estaba segura de sí sus palabras en la cocina habían sido tan permanentes como sentía que eran.

Me deslicé en pantalones elásticos y un gran suéter de la universidad de Edward. Si él estaba molesto y no quería hablar, ni dormir conmigo al menos su olor iba a acompañarme el resto de la noche. Estábamos casados, y ambos fuimos conscientes de la magnitud del compromiso, él no iba a romper lo que teníamos sin antes darme una explicación. Me deslicé en simples zapatillas y caminé fuera de la habitación y lentamente fuera de la casa.

Necesitaba caminar y pensar, relajarme un poco y tomar fuerzas para aguantar a Edward.

Siempre que teníamos peleas él quería tener la razón aunque muchas veces estaba equivocado. Se lo había dicho cada día desde que nos casamos, yo no le daría la razón, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya solo porque él era mi esposo. Lo amaba y daría mi vida por él y por nuestro hijo, pero seguíamos siendo dos personas con personalidades fuertes que siempre estaban dispuestas a pelear por lo que querían. Lo amaba, pero al guardar el secreto de Alice solamente había mantenido mi lazo con ella, y sobre todo sabía que si Edward se enteraba ellos jamás hubieran podido estar juntos y su relación no se hubiera consolidado como lo había hecho. Jasper y mi pequeña merecían la oportunidad de amarse como yo y él la tuvimos cuando tenía 16 y mi mundo era solamente él, y si Edward tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de la pareja no los dejaría estar juntos.

No me arrepentía de haberles guardado el secreto porque les di la oportunidad de estar juntos por un tiempo, pero ahora era tiempo de enfrentar la situación y no estaba segura de que pasaría en el futuro de ambos.

Seguí caminando por el laberinto de la mansión Cullen en Londres y recordé aquella noche en la que corrí, desesperada por perderme en la copia de él en Berlín. Edward y yo habíamos tenido una de las peleas que había marcado nuestra relación para siempre, pero éramos inmaduros y no estábamos listos para todo lo que arrastraba el tenernos el uno al otro. Ahora estábamos casados, juntos y nos cuidábamos y pertenecíamos y Edward no podía tener estúpidos arranques y enojarse conmigo, dejarme de hablar por ocultarle cosas que él tampoco hubiera sabido manejar cuando la relación de Hale y Alice explotó.

Éramos personas más grandes y maduras de lo que fuimos esa noche y quería que él lo entendiera y discutiera nuestros problemas como la pareja que somos.

Suspiré y me acomodé la capucha del suéter sobre la cabeza antes de seguir caminando. Era otoño y el frío estaba aumentando notablemente, la temperatura era de alrededor de 7°C y yo me congelaba aunque aún no era invierno. Las puntas de mis dedos se congelaron mientras empuñaba mis manos dentro de las mangas.

Para cuando regresé a la mansión cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba completamente congelado, pero tenía firmes resoluciones acerca de nuestra situación. Si Edward quería pelear le iba a dar guerra, pero trataría de hacerle ver que confiaba en él y las razones por las que le había ocultado la realidad de Alice eran lógicas. Él jamás hubiera dejado que esa relación se desarrollara y el lazo entre ambos hermanos se hubiera roto porque Alice quería estar con Jasper a toda costa. La mejor decisión que Edward podía tomar era dejar que ambos siguieran con su relación pero bajo reglas del hermano mayor, y así él no perdería a su mejor amigo y tampoco a su hermana.

No íbamos a separarnos por algo así de estúpido, y él iba a tener que escucharme si quería que esto no se volviera a repetir. La única razón por la que no había compartido cosas con él antes de estar casados era su terquedad. Después de eso jamás le había mentido, ni retenido información y me gustaba pensar que él también era un libro abierto conmigo.

Entré a la casa en silencio pero noté que las luces del salón estaban encendidas. En cuánto puse un pie dentro un torbellino de cabello oscuro me aplastó entre sus delgados brazos hasta que sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

—Bella, Dios—me abrazó y luego levantó su rostro hasta que conectó sus ojos con los míos. Estaba llorando—¿Por qué te fuiste? Edward está como loco y creo… creo que me culpa…

—No—negué y la abracé contra mi pecho—pequeña, yo solo quería caminar y pensar en esta situación. No tienes culpa de nada ¿Entiendes?—Alice me miró y asintió en silencio y luego me brindó una leve sonrisa—, no quiero que vuelvas a decir cosas así jamás. Mi amor, yo tengo que pensar y a veces solo quiero estar sola, nada más.

—Jasper llamó—ella murmuró y su sonrisa creció un poquito—, me dijo que no me preocupara. Qué todo iba a estar bien.

—¿Le crees? —Susurré acomodándole los mechones rebeldes de cabello. —Jasper es un buen hombre, si él dice que todo va a estar bien es porque realmente lo cree.

—Quiero que Ed entienda—ella me respondió y entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras caminábamos hasta su habitación—, Jazz me ama, me respeta y casi siempre soy yo la que tiene que empujarlo para que sobrepasemos la barrera física. Bella…—Ella se mordió el labio antes de hablar cuando habíamos llegado a su puerta—, quiero que él sepa que soy su novia por completo, que lo amo y le pertenezco en todas las maneras pero él quiere esperar a que yo crezca…

—Y definitivamente apoyo sus ideas—le respondí con una sonrisa— aún eres joven, mucho más joven que él y si toman las cosas con calma y despacio, si establecen un plan todo va a estar mejor. Va a funcionar si tú estableces tus límites, porque las mujeres que se hacen respetar y hacen que ellos esperen consiguen el corazón de sus hombres. Alice, si él te quiere va a saber esperar cuando estés lista y tú no tienes que empujar ninguna barrera a menos que tú quieras, y que te sientas cómoda, porque es una decisión muy grande y ambos terminarán juntando sus almas. Por favor, tómalo con calma—le murmuré besándole la mejilla—solo eso.

Alice asintió y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias por todo, Bella. No sé si Ed entienda como me siento, o si me odie…

—Edward es tu hermano y te ama con toda su alma, y solo está furioso con Jasper porque sabe que implica tener una relación a tan corta edad.

—¿Cómo…?

Suspiré. Quería que Alice supiera toda la verdad para que entendiera a su hermano.

—Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y tu hermano veintiuno empezamos una relación—Alice abrió los ojos y me miró algo asombrada pero le sonreí y continué—, fue a escondidas y duró hasta que yo tuve dieciocho años y por eso Edward sabe las implicaciones de tener una relación con una niña. Yo obviamente no era tan segura y hermosa como tú eres, pero él también tenía que luchar contra la barrera física y la necesidad de mantener la relación lo más tranquila posible. Alice, tu hermano sabe cómo se siente querer algo y no poder tenerlo a la perfección y seguramente duda que Jasper pueda contenerse y aguantar hasta que estés lista.

—Además está la edad—ella murmuró y noté que trataba de digerir la información que le había dado—Jasper tiene 26 y yo apenas soy una niña…

—Pero se aman—la corregí—, yo he visto como los ojos de él brillan cuando te mira. Amor, él habló conmigo y me contó cómo había evitado que pasara. Si él quiere estar contigo va a luchar contra tu hermano, contra los prejuicios sociales y contra la brecha de la edad. Por favor, solo trata de tomar esto con calma y dale tiempo a tu hermano, él va a reaccionar y te dará cuanto pueda tolerar.

Alice asintió en silencio y me sonrió.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Ahora vete a dormir—la voz de Edward retumbó a mis espaldas y consiguió que Alice pegará un respingo.

—Ed—ella susurró y los ojos de ambas se clavaron en su figura en el corredor—yo…

Él suspiró.

—Dame un abrazo y vete a dormir.

Alice corrió y fue apretujada entre los brazos de su hermano que la levantó sobre sus pies hasta que los sollozos de la pequeña se transformaron en risitas entrecortadas.

—Te amo, Alice.

—Te amo, Ed—ella susurró y le besó la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hasta su habitación y empujar la puerta para entrar.

Cuando él y yo nos quedamos solos en el corredor, Edward levantó su brazo y quiso apretujar el mío entre sus dedos pero me alejé.

—No me toques.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Gruñó en silencio atrapando mi antebrazo en sus manos. — Estaba como loco buscándote por toda la ciudad.

Mi corazón se derritió un poco pero no cambié mi semblante serio.

—Por ahí.

—¿Por ahí? —Él se mofó y la rabia coloreó sus ojos—Tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

—Por supuesto.

Caminé en silencio hasta su oficina y el entró detrás de mí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de casa? —Me miró y aún tenía la rabia en los ojos pero su voz era suave y aterciopelada.

—Quería pensar—le respondí sintiendo que la sinceridad le había ganado al enfado—, solo salí a caminar en el laberinto.

—¿Con este clima? Bella, afuera está frío y estás embarazada. —Se acercó a mí hasta que sus brazos encarcelaron mi cuerpo contra la mesa del escritorio. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron mientras me veía y mis manos picaron por tocarle los mechones de cabello detrás del cuello hasta que me besara.

Dios, está conversación iba a ser muy difícil.

—No soy inútil por llevar a nuestro hijo—respondí y sentí la dulzura filtrarse en mi voz como respuesta a su preocupación por nosotros. Edward iba a ser un gran padre.

—Yo sé eso—su rostro se acercó a centímetros del mío y mi respiración se agitó porque noté sus pestañas grandes y oscuras, su nariz chocando contra la mía y un resplandor dorado comenzar en sus ojos—, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

—E…estoy bien, estamos bien—le susurré y mis manos casi se movieron por inercia.

—Déjame besarte—pidió con los ojos cerrados—por favor, antes de que desatemos el infierno por esa maldita pelea que tenemos pendiente. Por favor, solo un beso. Estaba malditamente preocupado.

Yo tampoco podía resistir mucho más.

Mis manos se colocaron su cuello y atrajeron su boca a la mía mientras jugaban con los mechones de su cabello. Me besó porque no me había besado en un par de horas, porque yo tenía hambre de él y él me quería a mí. Me besó porque me amaba y porque yo lo amaba, y a pesar de que siempre pelearíamos por todo y por nada, nos pertenecíamos y no había nadie más que él para retarme y nadie más que yo para empujarlo fuera de sus límites.

Cuando el beso se terminó ambos jadeamos y yo sentía el toque de la lengua de Edward por toda mi boca.

—Edward… tienes que dejar a Alice y Jasper seguir juntos—le susurré y el encanto se rompió.

Él se alejó de mi tan solo unos pasos y me miró con la rabia creciendo a fuego lento en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Isabella? ¿No confías en mí?

—Confío en ti con mi vida. Soy tu esposa, voy a tener un hijo tuyo y te amo. Te confiaría mi alma porque eres el único capaz de protegerla—le respondí negando con la cabeza—, pero ese no era mi secreto y yo lo supe mucho antes de que algo pasara entre nosotros.

—_Siempre_ pasó algo entre nosotros—refunfuñó y se pasó la mano entre los cabellos—, cada día de nuestras vidas.

Ignoré su declaración aunque mi pecho se apretó y continué.

—Edward, ellos están enamorados y no han podido estar juntos en paz. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas tan furioso conmigo porque no te dejaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Jasper ha mantenido su boca cerrada y estoy segura que entiendes como él se siente ahora. —Suspiré y caminé hasta que mi mano tocó su mejilla. —Edward…

—No—negó y se alejó de mí con la mirada confundida—no es lo mismo, Isabella.

—¿Por qué? —Le reclamé— ¿Por qué tú no eres Jasper? Hale ama a tu hermana, y tienes que reconocerlo Edward, o le vas a romper el corazón a Alice y perderás a tu mejor amigo.

—¡Es una niña, Isabella! —Exclamó y su puño golpeó la mesa del escritorio—, la criaste. Sabes que es pequeña y que Jasper es un hombre, y quiere cosas…

—¿Y no fuiste tú él que me dijo cuando tenía dieciséis años que no eras un adolescente asustado y querías mucho de mí porque me amabas demasiado? ¡Eres un cobarde! —Caminé hasta él y toqué su pecho con mi dedo índice— Le tienes miedo a que tu hermanita encuentre en Jasper alguien como tú, pero Jasper la ama y sabe esperarla.

—¡No soy ningún cobarde! —Atrapó mi muñeca con su mano y apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus ojos brillaban oscuros entre las largas pestañas alrededor de sus ojos—Isabella…

—Cullen, tienes que aceptar tus miedos. Estás asustado y crees que Jasper…

—¡Mierda! —Me soltó y caminó hasta apoyarse contra la puerta de la oficina, tenía el semblante cansado mientras se pasaba la mano entre los cabellos— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? —sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y sentí la furia inundando la habitación—¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que me asusta la relación de ellos dos? Isabella, ¡Estoy jodidamente asustado de perder el corazón de mi hermana! Sé que Jasper es un hombre, pero tiene el cuerpo caliente ¡Y es enfermo que se sienta de esa manera por una niña! ¡Estuvo conmigo esa noche en el hospital cuando las gemelas nacieron! Isabella, él no tenía que traicionarme de esa manera…

—Jasper no te traicionó—declaré y tragué en seco al ver sus ojos desesperados—, el amor llegó a su vida y no creo que puedas encontrar a un mejor hombre para Alice. Conoces a Jasper ¿No? Sabes sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Lo conoces de la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies y puedes manejar al hombre. ¡Edward, más fácil no podrían dártelo!

—Isabella, Jasper es un hombre maduro. Tiene 26 años y no… no está para juegos. Quiere a una mujer…—gruñó y chocó su frente contra la pared, su puño también se estrelló en el mismo objeto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu hermana no puede manejarlo? Edward, han estado juntos casi siete meses y jamás había visto a Alice más feliz. Sus notas en el colegio siguen siendo estables y altas y no deja atrás ninguna de sus obligaciones a pesar de que organiza su tiempo para ver a Hale a escondidas. ¿Qué más prueba necesitas para saber qué es una joven mujer? Es madura y ha crecido mucho desde la muerte de tus padres—suspiré y me acerqué a él lentamente. No estaba tan violento y aún podía manejarlo. —Edward, no puedes…

Mi mano voló fuera de su rostro y en cambio, el suyo fue escondido en el hueco de mi hombro.

—Bella, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dios, bebé… ellos… no deberían querer estar juntos…

Quise llorar al sentir la desesperación en su voz. ÉL realmente estaba preocupado por ellos dos y quería lo mejor, pero no sabía que decisión tomar porque no era algo natural para la sociedad.

—Mi amor—susurré contra su oído—, tienes que dejar que Alice cometa sus propios errores y se levante de ellos, y tienes que apoyarla antes y después si no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarle el error. Si al final Jasper y Alice no tienen que estar juntos, van a romper y Alice va a entender. Pero si su destino es estar juntos, siempre vas a reclamarte el haberles hecho infelices a los dos. —Sus brazos me apretaron la cintura con fuerza y mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su cuello comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda. —Jasper es un buen hombre, ¿Verdad? ¿Hay algo oscuro qué tenga que saber de él?

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y sentí una pizca de burla venir de él mientras hablaba.

—Es un hijo de puta que quiere llevarse a mi hermana, pero trabaja muchas jodidas horas y eficientemente.

—Es el mejor amigo que tienes y te apoya siempre—continué levantando mis cejas.

—Se preocupa mucho por su hermana…

—A pesar de que sale con Emmett, y tu y yo sabemos que no es un santo ni es beatificado. —Me reí al ver su cara—, tu hermano siempre está tocando a Rosalie…

—Mierda, Bella… saca esa imagen de mi cabeza…

—¿Te imaginas lo difícil que es para Jasper saber que su hermanita está con un chico que ha dormido o al menos coqueteado con la mitad de Londres? —Le pregunté y él se enderezó hasta que nuestras narices se chocaron—Y aún así él deja que su hermana sea feliz. Son pequeños sacrificios, Edward que marcan la felicidad de personas que amamos también.

—Deja que otro toque a su hermana—Edward escupió y negó con la cabeza—Bella, eso es jodidamente difícil…

—Jasper quiere a Alice, y tu escuchaste lo que le dije a ella… Con tiempo ambos van a encontrar un plan para que ella no pierda la inocencia propia de su edad y mantenga el amor de Jasper. —Le sonreí y casi me sentí triunfadora porque sabía que Edward iba a dejar que las cosas funcionaran un poco—. Deja que ambos se den cuenta si funcionan o no juntos. Creo que puedes poner reglas…

—¿Reglas? —Su ojos brillaron y me sonrió antes de cepillar su boca con la mía dejándome con ganas de mí— Habla, esposa.

—Eres el hermano mayor, puedes poner reglas—susurré y me apreté contra su cuerpo, de repente el cansancio había llegado con la sensación de victoria y solo quería dejarme caer en la cama y dormir—, y así asegurarte de que ambos tengan una relación que tu puedas tolerar… solo déjalos—bostecé y Edward levantó mis pies sobre los suyos mientras me sonreía—tener algo e intentar. Has este sacrificio por Alice y regálale la felicidad que ella tiene con Jasper.

—Voy a pensarlo, preciosa—me besó en la frente y tomándome en brazos como a uno de sus hermanos salió del estudio y me llevó hasta que pudo recostarme en nuestra cama, como a él le gustaba llamarle. Me desnudó lentamente hasta que me retorcí por el frío en mi ropa interior, y riéndose me envolvió un sus brazos hasta que ambos estuvimos debajo de la colcha.

—Ed—me quejé hundiendo mi nariz en su pecho—, necesito tener ropa porque los niños pueden… v…—bostecé—venir y no pueden encontrarme así.

—Shh, preciosa. No queremos que mi esposa se despierte—me besó lentamente y sentí sus manos pasearse por mis piernas hasta que estuve empotrada contra su cuerpo—, mientras tú y yo podemos hacer algo más interesante.

Me reí y le besé el cuello y la garganta antes de volver a caer en su pecho.

—Estoy agotada—le susurré—, dame un par de horas mi amor.

Edward gimió.

—Bella, Dios santo, te amo tanto.

—Te amo, mi amor.

El sueño me consumió pero dormí feliz esa noche. Todo en nuestra familia parecía tener su lugar y cada ficha parecía caer en la casilla correcta. Le amaba a pesar de todo, y él me amaba. Estábamos juntos y nuestra familia crecía junto a nosotros. Todos mis sacrificios, inteligentes, cegados por el dolor o el amor, valientes o estúpidos habían valido la pena. Yo le había dado todo mi amor a Edward en forma de sacrificio y él cada día me recompensaba, haciéndome sentir respetada, amada, cuidada, necesitada y valorada. No había nadie más en este mundo que pudiera hacerme sentir de esa manera y yo le correspondía en cada una de sus acciones. Él era mi amor y lo amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**FIN**

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ho, ho, ho! Chicas, aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado la historia y de todo corazón muchísimas gracias por leer. Estaba planeado dos capítulos y terminaron siendo cuatro. Gracias por sus reviews y sus lindos comentarios. Espero que tengan una hermosa navidad y un año nuevo lleno de amor y fuerza, que todos sus sueños se cumplan. Valhe Xx**


End file.
